Ma Ginny
by ElisaPotter7
Summary: Avoir 16 ans a toujours été difficile. Si en plus tu t'appelles Harry Potter et que tu dois sauver le monde, c'est pire ! Il ne manquerait plus qu'une chose : que notre héros tombe follement amoureux. Et si ça arrivait ?
1. Les vraies vacances commencent

_Salut à tous, voici le premier chapitre de ma première fiction !_

 _C'est une fic Harry-Ginny qui se déroule durant le tome 6._

 _Elle ne prend pas en compte tous les éléments de la fin du tome 5, c.a.d. que Sirius est mort mais que Voldemort n'a pas possédé Harry (il ne sait pas que ça lui fait mal) et que donc Harry doit continuer à fermer son esprit._

 _Tout ça pour dire qu'Harry peut encore être possédé par Voldemort et doit continuer l'Occlumencie !_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et je vous dirai à la fin quand je posterai la suite._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Disclaimer : Malheureusement Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas mais appartient à JK Rowling (notre déesse à tous)_

 _PS : les phrases en italique sont les pensées de Harry_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 – Les vraies vacances commencent**

Harry ouvrit les yeux.

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se rappeler où il était. En reconnaissant la pièce, il eut un sourire. Les vacances pouvaient commencer. Après 2 semaines chez les Dursley, Dumbledore l'avait enfin emmener dans sa seconde maison, le Terrier.

Il regarda l'heure puis se leva. Avant qu'il ait pu atteindre la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée.

\- Harry !

Hermione se jeta dans ses bras. Derrière elle, Harry entraperçut un Ron hilare encore plus grand que dans ses souvenirs.

\- Hermione, tu m'étouffes !

Hermione le relâcha puis lui adressa un grand sourire qui se transforma en une expression inquiète.

\- Harry, lui dit-elle l'air légèrement anxieuse, est-ce que… comment vas-tu ?, finit-elle par lâcher de but en blanc.

 _Elle parle de Sirius._

\- Ça va…

\- Tu ne veux pas en parler ?, insista-t-elle

 _A ton avis ?_

\- Non.

\- Mais tu es sûr que…

\- Hermione, lâche-le un peu !, s'exclama Ginny Weasley qui venait d'entre dans la pièce.

Harry lui adressa un sourire de gratitude qu'elle lui rendit. Elle portait un short blanc assez court et un simple débardeur d'un bleu turquoise très pâle. Sa chevelure rousse était quant à elle tressée.  
Inconsciemment, Harry se fit la réflexion qu'elle était très jolie.

\- T'as passé de bonnes vacances, Harry ?, lui demanda Ron.

\- Bof, des vacances chez les Dursley quoi.

 _J'ai passé deux semaines à déprimer dans ma chambre car mon parrain est mort à cause de ma connerie. On m'avait dit de faire gaffe : ne pas laisser Voldemort entrer dans ma tête et ne pas croire tout ce que je voyais. Or qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? J'ai laissé Voldemort entrer dans ma tête et j'ai cru tout ce que je voyais. Bravo Champion._

\- Ouais, mais t'es venu ici avec Dumbledore ! Alors, il t'a dit quoi ?

\- Il m'a emmené voir un nouveau prof pour le convaincre d'enseigner à Poudlard et il m'a dit que j'aurais des cours particuliers avec lui. Et je dois continuer l'Occlumencie avec Rogue

 _Fait chier…_

\- J'étais sure que ce serait quelque chose du genre !, s'écria Hermione, surexcitée. Des cours de quoi ?

\- Chais pas, des trucs pour la prophétie.

\- De quoi vous parlez ?, demanda Ginny dont tous avaient oubliée la présence.

 _Oups…_

\- Euh… Ginny…, commença Harry, Dumbledore m'a fait promettre de n'en parler qu'a Ron et Hermione… Je suis désolé mais du coup…

\- Casse-toi, termina Ron.

\- RON !, s'exclamèrent Hermione et Harry en chœur.

 _C'est ce que je voulais lui dire mais un peu de tact ne fait pas de mal…_

\- Ben quoi ?

 _Ouais bon faut pas trop en demander à Ron niveau tact._

 _-_ Vous inquiétez pas, j'ai compris, lâcha la rouquine en jetant un regard assassin à Ron avant de sortir en claquant la porte.

 _Je suis content que ce ne soit pas moi qu'elle est regardé comme ça…_

\- Ron, dit Hermione d'un ton sévère, tu devrais aller t'excuser auprès de ta sœur ! Qu'est ce qui te prends de lui parler comme ça !?

\- C'est pas grave 'Mione, on s'en fiche… En plus t'as pas de sœur tu peux pas comprendre… Par contre, je croyais que la prophétie avait été détruite ?

\- C'est vrai ça… Qu'est ce qui c'est passé Harry !?

 _Bon… quand faut y aller, faut y aller…_

 _Expressions horrifiés dans 3… 2… 1…_

\- C'est Trelawney qui a fait cette prophétie à Dumbledore. En gros, je suis le seul à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort et aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit…

Ron et Hermione le regardèrent d'un air horrifié.

 _Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit._

\- Harry…, commença Hermione, oh Harry, on espérait que ce ne soit pas quelque chose du genre. Est-ce que tu as peur ?

 _Je dois juste tuer un mage noir impossible à tuer. Facile comme bonjour._

\- Bah… un peu au début mais en même tant, je pense que j'ai toujours su que ce serait moi.

 _Bon ok, j'avoue je flippe. Mais je vais quand même essayer. Souhaitez moi bonne chance…_

\- Que ce serait nous tu veux dire !, lança Ron

 _Comment ça « nous »?_

\- Comment ça « nous »?

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'on va te laisser l'affronter seul ?, lui demanda Ron gravement.

\- C'est hors de question !, renchérit Hermione.

\- Mais… Mais c'est bien trop dangereux ! Je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger, pas après le département des mystères !

 _Voilà, c'est dit._

\- Pas après Sirius.

 _Pourquoi j'ai dit ça !? Pourquoi !? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas dans ma tête !? Surtout ne pas pleurer… Ne pas pleurer…_

\- On a déjà pris notre décision, dit Ron après un long silence. Désolé Harry.

A ce moment là, Ginny toqua à la porte et entra.

\- Désolée de déranger votre réunion secrète mais on doit aller petit-déjeu… Harry, qu'est ce qui se passe ?, dit–elle en avisant qu'Harry était au bord des larmes.

\- Rien, rien du tout. On arrive, répondit Harry en sortant de la chambre suivit des deux autres.

Lorsqu'il passa devant Ginny, cette-dernière lui attrapa le bras et l'attira sur le côté. Harry la regarda, surpris. Elle attendit que Ron et Hermione soit passés et regarda Harry de ses magnifiques yeux chocolats.

 _J'avais jamais vu qu'elle avait de si beaux yeux…_

\- Harry…, commença-t-elle.

 _Comment j'ai fait pour_ _ne pas m'en apercevoir ?_

\- Harry, tu m'écoutes ?, demanda Ginny devant l'air absent du jeune homme.

 _Je n'arrive pas à arrêter de la regarder…_

\- Harry !? HARRY !

\- Euh oui, désolé Ginny je pensais à autre chose.

\- Si tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui ne va pas je comprendrais. Après tout, c'est vrai qu'on est pas vraiment très proche tous les deux…

\- C'est dommage, l'interrompit Harry

 _J'ai vraiment dit ça !? Ah bah oui on dirait. En même temps c'est vrai… elle est sympa…_

\- Quoi !?, s'exclama Ginny, stupéfaite. Euh enfin, je veux dire, oui c'est dommage… Enfin bref, je voulais juste te dire que si tu voulais m'en parler ou me parler d'autres choses, bah tu pouvais.

\- Merci Ginny, lui répondit Harry en souriant.

 _C'est vraiment gentil de sa part…_

\- Toi aussi, si quelque chose t'embêtes tu peux venir me voir…

 _Et elle a aussi un beau sourire…_

\- Harry, Ginny, vous faites quoi ?

Ginny et Harry tournèrent rapidement la tête vers un Ron qui les regardait d'un air suspicieux.

 _Calme-toi, on faisait que discuter._

\- Calme-toi, on faisait que discuter, répondit Ginny d'un air exaspéré.

Harry la regarda d'un air surpris.

 _Depuis quand elle lit dans mes pensées ? Ah bah là je suis bluffé !_

\- Bon vous venez !? 'Mione veut qu'on vous attende pour manger, et moi j'ai faim !

 _Ron et son estomac...Une grande histoire d'amour…_

\- Ah oui, j'avais oublié ton amour pour ton estomac, soupira la rouquine. A quand la demande en mariage ?

 _Hé, j'allais le dire ! Elle le fait exprès ou quoi ?_

\- Très drôle, répondit sèchement Ron. Bon, on descend ?

\- Ouais, on arrive…

En descendant dans la cuisine, Harry se figea en reconnaissant une des personnes présente à table. En le voyant l'observer avec un air surpris, cette-dernière lui adressa un grand sourire :

\- Arry, comment vas-tu ?

\- Fleur !?

\- Oui c'est bien moi, dit-elle en renvoyant ses cheveux en arrière.

\- Mais… mais pourquoi…

\- Quoi, tu n'es pas au courant !? Bill et moi allons nous marier !

 _Hein !? Bill Weasley et FLEUR DELACOUR !?_

\- Ah, bah, félicitations…

\- Tu es vraiment gentil, s'exclama la demi-vélane en l'embrassant sur les deux joues et sortant d'un pas aérien.

Harry nota l'expression furieuse de Ginny et cela l'intrigua. Il détacha avec peine son regard du visage de la jeune fille et se tourna vers Mme Weasley.

Cette-dernière regardait l'endroit que venait de quitter sa future belle-fille venait en fronçant les sourcils. En sentant le regard de Harry, elle se retourna vers lui et lui demanda s'il avait passé une bonne nuit. Après avoir répondu à l'affirmative, ce-dernier attendit que Mme Weasley soit sortie de la pièce pour se tourner vers ses amis.

\- Eh bien voilà, tu sais que je vais devoir me coltiner Fleurk toute ma vie, déclara Ginny.

 _Fleurk ? Joli surnom…_

\- Ta mère n'a pas l'air de beaucoup l'aimer…

\- OH MON DIEU !, hurla Hermione.

Elle indiqua les 3 hiboux qui venait d'arriver avec… des lettres de Poudlard.

Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, Harry se sentit légèrement frustré qu'elle est interrompu sa conversation avec Ginny.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?, demanda Ron

\- 3 hiboux ! Comme nous 3 ! Et il est trop tôt pour la liste de livres ! C'EST LES B.U.S.E. !

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, Dumbledore m'avait dit que les résultats devaient arriver aujourd'hui.

\- QUOI ! ET TU NE NOUS L'AS PAS DIT !?

\- C'est bon Hermione, calme-toi et ouvre ta lettre, lança Ron qui avait déjà détaché la sienne.

Les deux autres l'imitèrent.

 _Alors… Acceptable en Astronomie, Effort exceptionnel en Sortilèges, Botaniques, Potions, Soins aux créatures Magiques et… Waouh… Optimal en DCFM ! Bon j'ai raté la Divination et l'Histoire de la Magie mais, honnêtement, je m'en fiche un peu…_

 _J'étais sur de ne pas avoir Optimal en Potions mais bon, je suis quand même un peu déçu. Ça veut dire que je ne pourrais pas être Auror, jamais Rogue ne m'acceptera dans sa classe…_

\- On échange ?, proposa Ron

Harry lui tendit sa feuille et pris la sienne.

 _Ouais, il a à peu près comme moi mais n'a pas Optimal en DCFM. C'est cool, on va pouvoir prendre les mêmes matières !_

\- Bien joué Harry, j'étais sur que tu aurais Optimal ! Et toi Hermione ?

\- J'ai Optimal partout sauf en DCFM ou j'ai seulement Effort Exceptionnel, répondit le jeune fille.

\- Ma pauvre, plaisanta Ron, tu dois être teeeeeellement déçue ! Bon, reprit-il en récupérant sa feuille et en courant hors de la cuisine, je vais montrer mes résultats à Maman !

\- Moi je vais écrire à mes parents, renchérit Hermione.

Harry se retrouva donc seul dans la cuisine avec Ginny.

\- Bien joué pour tes B.U.S.E. Harry, lui dit simplement Ginny en posant sa main sur son bras.

Harry éprouva une étrange sensation au creux du ventre. Il ferma les yeux un instant puis les rouvrit.

Elle était partie.

* * *

 _Voilà, c'était mon premier chapitre !_

 _Je vous en supplie, mettez des reviews svp que je sache ce que vous en penser !_

 _Je pense poster un chapitre tous les dimanche environ, mais je ferais sûrement une exception pour le suivant (j'essayerai de la poster avant)_

 _A bientôt !_


	2. Comme frappé par la foudre

_Salut à tous,_

 _Voici le deuxième chapitre de ma fic_

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

 _Un grand merci à AmiralJO qui m'a laissé ma première review ! Ça ma fait vraiment plaisir !_

 _J'ai essayé de corriger le maximum de fautes d'orthographe mais il est possible et même probable que j'en ai laissées passer quelques unes, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Disclaimer : Malheureusement Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas mais appartient à JK Rowling (notre déesse à tous)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 – Comme frappé par la foudre**

Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'arrivée de Harry. Ils avaient tous reçu leurs lettres de Poudlard et ils pouvaient désormais se rendre au chemin de Traverse. Sans grande surprise, Harry avait été nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch.

 _Enfin, sans grande surprise, c'est surtout le point de vue de mes amis. Et de Ginny. Non, Ginny fait partie de mes amis… En même temps, pas tellement… Mais moi je la considère comme mon amie. Enfin je crois… Raaaah je sais plus !_

\- Harry, tu te lèves ? Les filles nous attendent !, s'exclama Ron à travers la porte

\- Oui oui, j'arrive !, répondit Harry, sortant de ses pensées et s'extirpant maladroitement de son lit.

C'est à ce moment là que Ginny décida d'entrer dans sa chambre.

 _Mais non, Ginny, sors de là, j'suis en caleçon !_

\- Bon tu te grouilles !?

\- GINNY, SORS DE LÀ !

\- Et pourquoi ?

 _Elle le fait exprès là !?_

\- Parce que je suis pas habillé !

 _Nan, pourquoi je rougis !?_

\- Je ne vois toujours pas le problème.

 _Ok, elle le fait exprès._

\- Ginny, laisse le s'habiller, soupira Hermione en entrant à son tour.

 _Mais arrêtez !_

\- Les filles, qu'est ce que vous faites là !? s'exclama Ron en entrant avant qu'Harry n'ait pu placer un mot.

\- On venait mater Harry, répondit Ginny avec un sourire

 _QUOI !?_

\- DÉGAGEZ DE MA CHAMBRE !

\- Comment ça VOUS veniez mater Harry !?, s'écria Ron, rouge de colère

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, répliqua Hermione, en plus je te rappelle que Ginny sort avec Dean.

 _J_ _e l'avais oublié… En même temps je m'en fiche… Non,_ _en fait c_ _'est vrai que je désapprouve complètement, je sais pas trop pourquoi mais j'imagine que c'_ _est_ _pour les mêmes raisons que Ron..._

\- Rooooh, c'était de l'humour, rigola Ginny

-DÉGAGEZ !, s'écria une seconde fois Harry avant de les pousser hors de la chambre et de claquer la porte.

Harry se dépêcha de s'habiller et de sortir de sa chambre. Ses trois amis l'attendaient en bas. Dès qu'il les vit, il ne put s'empêcher de leur jeter un regard noir. Et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement lorsque son regard se posa sur Ginny.

 _« On venait mater Harry », qu'est ce qui lui a pris de dire un truc pareil !? En plus c'est même pas drôle !_

\- Ben qu'est qu'y a ?, demanda Ron

\- Ma chambre n'est pas un moulin, répliqua froidement Harry

 _Bon, je sais, c'est puéril. Mais j'ai pas aimé. Surtout la remarque de Ginny ! MAIS POURQUOI JE ROUGIS !?_

\- Désolée Harry, répondit timidement Hermione

\- Comme je vous ai entendu parler je me suis dit qu'on pouvait entrer, expliqua Ron avec un haussement d'épaule

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Ginny.

\- Quoi !?, répliqua-t-elle avec agacement

\- C'est pas grave, soupira finalement Harry

 _J'ai pas envie de l'énerver…_

Ginny lui adressa un léger sourire. Comme la dernière fois, Harry éprouva une étrange sensation au creux du ventre.

 _C'était quoi ça ?_

\- Harry ça va ?, demanda Hermione en le regardant bizarrement

\- Oui, répondit distraitement Harry

\- Allez les enfants, on y va !, s'écria Molly Weasley depuis le salon

 _Je me sens un peu vexé par le terme « enfant »_

\- On arrive Mme Weasley !

Ils allèrent rejoindre Mme Weasley et Harry prit un peu de poudre de cheminette avant de s'écrier « Chemin de Traverse ! ».

* * *

 _(nda : le trio a suivi Drago Malefoy comme dans le livre et tous rentrent au Terrier)_

Dès qu'ils furent rentrés, Harry et ses amis cherchèrent à s'isoler pour parler de ce qu'ils avaient vu mais, avant d'atteindre la chambre d'Harry, avec son consentement cette fois, Ginny leur barra la route.

\- Vous êtes allés où quand on était au magasins des jumeaux ?

\- Dans l'arrière-boutique, répondit précipitamment Harry

\- Me prends pas pour une cruche !, s'énerva Ginny

 _Je mens très mal…_

\- Ça ne te regarde pas !, répondit Ron d'un air exaspéré

\- Toi tu ne te gènes pas pour te mêler de mes histoires de cœur ! Il serait temps que vous arrêtiez de me voir comme une GAMINE !, s'exclama Ginny avant de se retourner vers Harry. ET TOI EN PARTICULIER !

 _Moi !?_

\- Pourquoi moi ?, risqua Harry

Ginny lui jeta un regard noir avant d'aller se réfugier dans sa chambre

\- Tu devrais peut-être aller lui parler, lui dit doucement Hermione

\- Mais je n'ai rien fait !

\- Apparemment si.

Harry hésita puis finit par prendre la direction de la chambre de Ginny.

Il entra sans frapper et le regretta aussitôt. Ginny se trouvait au centre de la pièce, vêtue seulement d'un soutien-gorge en dentelle bleu vif et d'un leggings noir très prêt du corps (comme un leggings quoi). Harry resta figé, ne pouvant s'empêcher de profiter pleinement du spectacle. L'expression stupéfaite de la jeune fille se transforma en un grand sourire lorsqu'elle se rapprocha de lui et murmura :

\- Je t'avais dit que je n'étais plus une gamine

Et elle lui claqua la porte au nez.

Harry resta quelques instants bloqué, essayant désespéramment de reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées et de son corps. Il finit par s'adosser au mur à côté, encore sous le choc.

 _La petite sœur de Ron… Punaise, c'est la petite sœur de Ron mais j'ai eu envie de lui sauter_ _dessus…_

 _Il y a quelques heures à peine je me demandais si je ne commençais pas à avoir des sentiments fraternels pour elle à cause de Dean, et la je me rends compte qu'elle me plaît…_

 _Il doit sûrement y avoir une bonne raison, du style les hormones ou je-ne-sais-quoi, je devrais demander à Hermione… Mais non, ce n'est pas la peine, il n'y a rien, rien du tout, je devrais oublier, après tout c'est juste parce qu' elle est jolie c'est normale. Tout va très bien… Il s'est rien passer… Rien passer…_

En entendant les pas de Ginny se rapprocher, Harry s'enfuit à toute vitesse vers sa chambre et, après avoir verrouillé la porte se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Quelques instants plus tard, il entendit toquer :

\- Harry ? Tout va bien ?, lui demanda Hermione, Ron et moi t'attendions en bas…

 _Bof…_

\- Oui tout va bien…

\- On peut entrer ?, insista Hermione.

\- Je… Je préférerai être seul… Désolé…, s'excusa Harry

 _Je ne pourrais plus jamais regarder Ron en face ! En plus Ginny pourrait lui raconter ! Remarque, si Ron était au courant il serait déjà là en train de me défoncer la gueule… Raaaah mais quel con ! J'aurais du refermer la porte tout de suite et au lieu de ça, moi je reste là à la regarder ! Et puis pourquoi j'ai pas toquer ? Moi qui lui reprochait d'être entrer dans ma chambre ce matin… Non mais vraiment quel con !_

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ce fut au tour de Ginny d'aller chercher Harry.

\- Harry ?

 _Oh merde ! Merde merde merde, je fais quoi ?_

\- Oui ?, répondit Harry d'une voix mal assurée.

\- Ça te dit une partie de Quidditch ? Hermione a accepté de jouer !

 _Pff...Je sais pas trop là… On va dire oui sinon ça va paraître bizarre et Ron va poser des questions… Et il ne faut surtout pas que Ron se pose des questions… Et puis Hermione qui accepte de jouer c'est pas tous les jours !_

\- Oui j'arrive, finit-il par dire

Harry s'avança lentement vers la porte, se figea, ferma les yeux un instant puis ouvrit courageusement la porte.

Ginny avait attaché ses cheveux, enfilé un débardeur blanc assez long, très légèrement décolleté mais assez pour qu'Harry est du mal a regardé ailleurs et portait toujours le leggings. Harry déglutit de façon audible. Ginny le regarda d'un air interrogateur :

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien du tout !, répondit Harry précipitamment

 _Les yeux… Surtout se concentrer sur ses yeux…_

\- Bon, je vais faire semblant de te croire, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules

 _Les yeux… Non ! Plus haut, PLUS HAUT LES YEUX !_

\- Tu ne prends pas ton balai ?, lui demanda-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres

 _Merde mon balai !_

\- Hein quoi ? Je… Oui je… oui bien sur !

 _Oh non voilà que je me mets à bégayer ! J'en ai marre…_

Harry retourna dans sa chambre, attrapa son balai puis se précipita vers la porte mais se prit les pieds dans sa valise qu'il avait laissé au milieu de la pièce.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Il s'étala de tout son long au pieds de Ginny, les lunettes de travers, rouge de honte et tenant toujours son balai dans ses mains.

 _Mais quel boulet ! Ça m'apprendra à laisser traîner mes affaires !_

Ginny se laissa tomber à ses côtés, pleurant de rire.

 _Au moins je l'ai faite rire…_

Harry la regarda et finit par la suivre dans son fou rire

 _Elle a l'air tellement… heureuse… Elle me rend joyeux… J'ai l'impression que tout est possible quand je suis avec elle… C'est bizarre… Mais elle a quelque chose en plus… Comment se fait-il que je le remarque 6 ans après alors que je viens de m'étaler devant elle… Et qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle…_

Harry sentit son cœur faire une violente embardée dans sa poitrine. Son souffle s'accéléra et ses joues rougirent. Une étrange chaleur se répandit dans son ventre puis dans tout son corps. Un immense sourire apparut sur son visage sans qu'il puisse le contrôler tandis qu'il détaillait sa chevelure cuivrée, son nez, ses petites taches de rousseurs. Ses yeux superbes. Ses lèvres attirantes, tellement attirantes. La jeune fille s'arrêta de rire et Harry eut l'impression que le monde allait s'effondrer.

Elle se releva et tendit sa main à Harry, toujours sur le sol. Le jeune homme la prit et se releva, le contact de la peau nue de Ginny sur la sienne lui procurant des sensations semblables à des décharges électriques, en bien plus agréable. Lorsqu'elle lâcha sa main, Harry eut une irrésistible envie de la reprendre, de la serrer contre lui, de l'embrasser, de ne plus jamais la quitter. Le jeune homme s'adossa au chambranle de la porte, sa tête lui tournant légèrement.

 _Ginny…_

Son cerveau était comme bloqué, incapable d'une pensée cohérente, laissant ses émotions reprendre le dessus. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber par terre, sous le regard inquiet de Ginny.

\- Harry ? Ça va ? Harry !?, s'écria-t-elle, une certaine panique dans sa voix.

Harry se laissa bercer par sa voix puis rouvrit légèrement les yeux.

\- Harry !? HARRY !?

\- Tout… Tout va bien, finit par articuler Harry

Ginny soupira de soulagement

\- Idiot ! Tu m'as fait peur !

En voyant l'expression meurtrie de son visage, Harry eut envie de fondre en larmes. Il déploya des efforts surhumains pour reprendre contenance

\- Je suis désolé Ginny… , fut tout ce qu'il réussit à lui dire.

\- Je ne suis pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée que tu viennes jouer au Quidditch avec nous.

\- Non, non, je viens avec toi !, répondit un Harry paniqué à l'idée qu'elle le laisse seul

Il se releva d'un bond et la suivit vers le jardin.

* * *

 _Et voilà mon chapitre est fini._

 _Pour ceux qui ont lu le chapitre avant sa modification, vous avez pu voir que j'ai finalement trouver la solution._

 _Je vais essayer de poster le prochain mardi matin._

 _Reviews svp et à la semaine prochaine (environ) !_


	3. Faire face à ses sentiments

_Voilà le troisième chapitre de ma fic !_

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira (même si il est un peu mélodramatique je trouve)._

 _Je vous conseille de relire le chapitre précédent car j'enchaîne directement sur la suite des événements_

 _Je voulais remercier ceux qui ont pris la peine de me laisser une review (Flanker et Oviyah17) et les deux premières personnes à suivre mon histoire (chipmunk66 et slayersc21)_

 _Merci beaucoup !_

 _Disclaimer : Malheureusement Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas mais appartient à JK Rowling (notre déesse à tous)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 – Faire face à ses sentiments**

\- Enfin ! Vous en avez mis du temps !, s'écria Ron en les voyant arriver.

\- Harry a eu un malaise, répondit Ginny en lui jetant un regard soucieux

 _Ginny…_

\- Quoi !?, s'exclamèrent en chœur les deux autres

\- J'espère que tu ne recommences pas à avoir des visions !, commenta Hermione en se rapprochant de lui

 _Ginny… Qu'est ce qui c'est passé avec… avec Ginny…_

\- Non… Non je me suis juste sentis… fatigué…

 _Ginny…_

Hermione le regarda d'un air suspicieux.

\- Bon, on le fait ce match ?, demanda Ron. Je propose un gardien, un poursuiveur et seulement le Souaffle. J'en ai discuté avec Hermione et elle sera gardienne comme moi. Et vu que tu es la meilleure des poursuiveuses sœurette…

 _Sœurette… ?_

 _Oh non la sœur de Ron ! Qu'est ce qui c'est passé !? QU'EST CE QUI C'EST PASSÉ !?_

\- Tu te mets avec le pire gardien, c'est-à-dire Hermione ! Les filles contre les mecs !, termina Ron, enthousiaste

\- Ça va à tout le monde ?

\- C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression de me faire avoir… Mais c'est d'accord !, répondit Ginny en enfourchant son balai

Tous décolèrent, Hermione légèrement à la traîne. Harry se sentait mal, il était totalement perdu sur ce qu'il avait ressenti. Pour lui cependant, une chose était sur. Les autres ne devait rien en savoir. Et surtout pas elle…

Ginny attrapa le Souaffle et se précipita vers Ron. Avec son _Éclair de feu,_ il la rattrapa facilement et lui barra la route. Il essaya alors de lui arracher le Souaffle des mains, en évitant par tous les moyens de croiser son regard. Ginny tenta de résister mais Harry qui était plus fort qu'elle physiquement réussit à reprendre la balle et à foncer vers les buts. Son balai allait tellement vite qu'elle ne put le rattraper et il marqua, Hermione n'étant pas une gardienne de génie.

La pauvre essaya de remettre le Souaffle en jeu mais le laissa tomber et encore une fois le balai d'Harry et ses compétences d'attrapeur lui permirent de rattraper la balle rouge et de re-marquer.

Au bout de plusieurs remises en jeu ratées, Ginny finit par se placer sous Hermione afin d'optimiser ses chances. Et cela marcha !

Harry se précipita vers elle pour reprendre la balle et croisa son regard. L'effet fut immédiat : Harry sentit ses entrailles se tordre, son cœur s'affoler et tomba de son balai auquel il réussit à se suspendre d'une seule main. Ginny lâcha le Souaffle et attrapa son bras.

En sentant la main de Ginny dans la sienne, Harry eut alors le réflexe le plus idiot de toute sa vie : il lâcha son balai.

Aussitôt Ginny fut entraînée par le poids du garçon et ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le sol, Harry amortissant la chute de Ginny.

Hermione voulut les rejoindre mais tomba à son tour, rattrapée in extremis par Ron qui les déposa tous deux sur le sol. Ils se regardèrent en rougissant puis Ron relâcha la taille d'Hermione et ils se précipitèrent vers Ginny et Harry.

Harry se sentait extrêmement mal. Son flanc le faisait souffrir et la présence de Ginny le plongeait dans un état indescriptible. Elle était assise à califourchon au-dessus de lui et cherchait à comprendre la cause de la douleur dans son expression. Elle entreprit de localiser où le jeune homme était blessé et quand elle tâta ses côtes, Harry poussa un hurlement. La douleur, l'incompréhension, la proximité de Ginny, s'en était trop pour un seul homme.

Il perdit connaissance.

* * *

Il était allongé. Dans un lit. Il n'était pas seul dans la pièce.

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de les ouvrir complètement. Il était dans sa chambre au Terrier. Il voulut se redresser et s'aperçut qu'il était torse nu avec un bandage autour des côtes.

\- Ah Harry ! Tu es réveillé !

Harry tourna vivement la tête. C'était Elle. Celle dont il avait senti la présence le regardait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ginny s'approcha de Harry et s'assit sur son lit.

 _Ginny…_

\- Tu t'es évanoui… Tu t'étais fêlé une côte, lui expliqua-t-elle

\- Ah…

C'était les seules paroles cohérentes qu'il se sentait de prononcer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait tombé ?

 _Toi…_

\- Je… Je… Je sais… pas, finit-il par répondre en bégayant

Ginny lui jeta un regard surpris.

Mme Weasley entra à ce moment-là dans la pièce.

Harry était partagé : d'un côté elle le délivrait d'une situation embarrassante, de l'autre elle l'empêchait de passer du temps seul avec Ginny.

\- Ah Harry ! Tu es réveillé !

\- Je lui ai dit exactement la même chose, rigola Ginny

 _J'adore son rire…_

Le rythme cardiaque de Harry augmenta encore plus, sa respiration devenant saccadée comme s'il venait de courir.

\- Harry, mon chérie, tout va bien ?, s'inquiéta Molly

\- Oui… ça va, répondit-il lentement

\- Ginny, je voulais te prévenir que tu as reçu une lettre d'un certain Dean Thomas…

\- Oui, c'est mon petit ami, répondit calmement Ginny

\- Il est fréquentable au moins ?

\- Oui, il est adorable, lui assura-t-elle

-Ah… Très bien… Harry tu es sûr que tout va bien !?

Ginny se retourna vers Harry.

Ce-dernier avait la tête penchée vers le bas et ses épaules étaient agités de légers spasmes.

Quelque chose s'était brisé en lui quand Ginny avait parlé de Dean. Harry ne savait pas l'identifié, il savait juste qu'il avait mal. Horriblement mal…

Ginny posa sa main sur son épaule nu. Il frissonna et releva la tête. Les deux femmes purent constater qu'il pleurait silencieusement, de grosses larmes roulant sur ses joues.

Ginny jeta un regard impuissant à sa mère. Elle ne comprenait pas la détresse soudaine de Harry.

\- Harry ?, demanda-t-elle timidement

\- Ginny, je crois qu'Harry à besoin d'être seul…, murmura Mme Weasley avant d'entraîner sa fille hors de la chambre et de fermer silencieusement la porte.

Harry se retrouva seul. Et il pleurait.

 _Ginny…_

 _Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai mal comme ça ? Pourquoi je n'arrive plus à la regarder sans perdre mes moyens ?_

 _Ginny…_

 _J'ai peur. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive mais j'ai tellement peur ! Et tellement mal !_

 _Ginny…_

 _Et si… Et si…_

 _Ginny…_

 _Non, je ne peux pas !_

 _Ginny…_

 _Et si… Peut-être que…_

 _Ginny…_

 _Ça ne peut pas se passer comme ça, c'est impossible !_

 _Ginny…_

 _Ginny…_

 _Je crois que je l'aime…_

 _Ginny… Ginny…_

 _Ma Ginny…_

 _La sœur de mon meilleur ami… La petite ami d'un autre…_

 _Mais c'est Ma Ginny…_

 _Pourquoi, pourquoi, POURQUOI ?_

 _Ma Ginny… Ma Ginny…_

Mme Weasley appela les enfants pour le repas. Ils descendirent tous rapidement… Sauf un…

La mère de famille soupira et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Harry. Elle toqua et n'eut pas de réponses.

Elle entra. Harry était allongé sur son lit et replié sur lui-même de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas voir son visage. Elle contourna le lit et l'observa. Il ne lui rendit pas son regard. Il était pâle et ses yeux étaient rougis comme s'il avait pleurer. Cela faisait deux heures qu'elle l'avait laissé là-haut. Elle décida d'user de tout le tact qu'elle possédait.

\- Harry ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

L'adolescent croisa son regard puis détourna aussitôt sa tête, les yeux humides.

 _Elle a les mêmes yeux…_

\- Tu veux manger avec les autres où tu préfères rester ici ?

 _J'ai envie de la voir. J'ai besoin de la voir…_

\- Je descends, répondit-il tout simplement en se levant.

Il suivit silencieusement Mme Weasley. Cette-dernière ne lui posa aucune question elle savait qu'il ne lui répondrait pas.

Arrivé devant la cuisine, Harry se figea. Molly lui jeta un regard surpris.

\- Non je ne peux pas !, s'exclama-t-il, paniqué avant de courir s'enfermer dans sa chambre, laissant une Mme Weasley interloqué.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry se tournait et retournait dans son lit. Il faisait nuit et il tentait de s'endormir. Cela lui semblait impossible. Avoir mis un nom sur ce qu'il ressentait le soulageait et l'effrayait en même temps. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de gérer ce genre de problème. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas vu Ginny. Elle lui manquait mais il n'avait pas le courage de l'affronter.

 _Je n'arriverai jamais à dormir… Il faut que je tente autre chose…_

Le lendemain midi, les deux plus jeunes représentants des Weasley et leur amie toquèrent à la chambre d'Harry. Ils n'obtinrent pas de réponse. Ils finirent par rentrer et trouvèrent Harry endormi sur son lit, au dessus de la couette, portant encore ses lunettes et ses habits du jour, comme s'il s'était endormi d'un seul coup.

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas quand on l'appelait, Ginny se pencha au-dessus de son oreille et hurla :

\- HARRY !

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et poussa violemment la jeune fille qui atterrit à l'autre bout du lit.

Il eut quelques secondes de flottement durant lesquels Harry l'observa sans rien dire, puis il finit par se précipiter au côté de la jeune fille, suivit de près par Hermione et Ron.

\- Ginny !? Ça va !? Je suis désolé, j'ai eu peur et…et… je savais pas que c'était toi, si j'avais su je ne t'aurais pas repousser, je suis vraiment vraiment désolé et…, lâcha Harry d'une traite, semblant presque au bord des larmes.

\- Ça va, je n'ai rien, finit par répondre Ginny

\- On se demandait pourquoi tu n'étais pas levé et tu ne nous répondais pas du coup on est entré, expliqua Hermione d'un ton d'excuse

\- Il est quel heure ?, demanda Harry

\- Midi, répondit Ron

Harry parut surprit mais ne commenta pas. Il préféra aider Ginny à se relever

\- Tu es sur que tout va bien ?, insista-t-il

\- Oui…

Elle lui sourit et Harry lui rendit son sourire timidement. Il vacilla légèrement et ne fut rattrapé que de justesse par Ron.

\- Harry, ça va ?, s'inquiéta Hermione

\- Je me sens pas très bien…

Ron soutint Harry jusque dans la cuisine et l'aida à s'asseoir sur une chaise tandis que les filles allaient chercher Mme Weasley. Cette-dernière arriva et lui tâta le front. Il était vraiment très pâle.

\- Est ce que tu as bu ou mangé quelque chose d'inhabituel hier soir ?

\- Euh… non…

\- Harry, soupira Ginny, tu ne sais pas mentir !

Mme Weasley feuilleta un livre puis se tourna vers les amis d'Harry :

\- Comment dormait-il ce matin ?

\- Il avait le sommeil lourd, répondit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

Mme Weasley monta à l'étage et redescendit avec un ensemble de petits flacons.

\- Est-ce que tu as pris une Potion de Sommeil hier soir ?

Harry acquiesça silencieusement.

\- Combien ?

\- Euh bah, comme j'arrivais vraiment pas à dormir… 1 flacon…

Ron, Hermione et Ginny étouffèrent une exclamation.

\- Harry, il ne faut pas en prendre tant ! C'est une potion très puissante et dangereuse si on en consomme trop !, s'exclama Hermione

\- Bravo Harry, tu remportes le jackpot !, ricana Ron. Une chute de balai et un empoisonnement en moins de 24 heures !

\- Et l'année n'a même pas encore commencé…, soupira Ginny

\- Allez, prends ça, lui dit Mme Weasley en lui tendant une petite fiole rose fuchsia

Harry la remercia puis but la potion, tandis que Mme Weasley, Hermione et Ginny lui reprochait son imprudence et que Ron continuait à se moquer de lui…

* * *

 _Mon chapitre est terminé, j'espère qu'il vous a plût !_

 _Je suis pratiquement sûre qu'il y a des fautes d'orthographes mais je n'ai pas réussi à les trouver, je veux bien que vous m'aidiez (svp)_

 _Je pense poster le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine_

 _Et bien sûr reviews svp !_


	4. Wagons séparés

_Salut à tous, voici le chapitre 4 !_

 _RAR (réponses aux commentaires) :_

 _Flanker : Malheureusement pour Harry cette affaire ne va pas se démêler tout de suite, mais il faut lui reconnaître qu'il est fort, il va réussir à tenir jusqu'au chapitre 10 avant de péter les plomb !_

 _Merci à Plume75 et Oviyah17 pour leurs supers commentaires !_

 _J'ai eu du mal à me relire en postant ce chapitre du coup je vous conseille de vous préparer psychologiquement à rencontrer des fautes d'orthographe…_

 _Mais bonne lecture quand même !_

 _Disclaimer : Malheureusement Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas mais appartient à JK Rowling (notre déesse à tous)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 – Wagons séparés**

Le 18 août. Pour Harry, c'était ce jour-là que tout avait commencé. Cette journée où il avait suivit Malefoy au Chemin de Travers, s'était disputé avec Ginny, l'avait aperçut en petite tenue, s'était étalé devant elle, avait perdu la tête, était tombé de son balai, avait passé des heures à déprimer dans sa chambre et avait faillit s'empoisonner.

Mais ce n'était pas à cela qu'il pensait pour lui, c'était le jour où il avait commencé à l'aimer.

Sa Ginny.

Cela avait été compliqué pour Harry. Il avait du tout réapprendre. Réapprendre à lui sourire, à rire avec elle, à lui parler, à masquer ses sentiments, à vivre à ses côtés. Il avait finit par y arriver.

Il s'était d'abord senti coupable envers Ron, mais il s'était rapidement convaincu que son ami comprendrait. Après tout, il ressentait la même chose pour Hermione. Il avait déjà eu des doutes, mais maintenant qu'il vivait la même chose, cela lui semblait évident et il interprétait mieux certaines des réactions de ses deux amis.

Et puis il y avait Dean… Il avait décider de l'oublier jusqu'à l'arrivée à Poudlard. Mais l'échéance se rapprochait à grand pas.

1 semaine. 5 jours. 3 jours. Demain. Dans quelques heures…

Harry était dans la voiture du Ministère qui devait les emmener au Poudlard Express. Ils étaient tous entassés et serrés les un aux autres, pour la plus grande joie de Harry dont la voisine était une charmante rouquine.

Sa Ginny.

Le voyage s'arrêta, trop tôt au goût de Harry. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'était pas vraiment enthousiaste à l'idée d'aller à Poudlard. Il savait désormais se contrôler, mais il savait aussi qu'il aurait affreusement mal. L'idée de voir Ginny et Dean ensemble le rongeait.

Il attrapa sa malle et sa chouette puis se dirigea vers la gare avec les autres, se débrouilla pour passer la barrière avec Ginny et arriva sans encombre. Ils entrèrent dans le train et Harry se dirigea vers les compartiments en queue de train.

\- Vous venez ?, demanda-t-il aux autres qui n'avaient pas bougé

\- Mais… Harry ! Je t'ai déjà dit un million de fois que nous devions aller au wagon des préfets !, soupira Hermione, à la fois exaspérée et un peu gênée.

\- Ah oui…

Harry les regarda s'éloigner puis se tourna vers Ginny. Il allait passer du temps juste avec elle ! Bon, il savait qu'il ne se passerait rien mais l'idée de l'avoir pour lui tout seul le remplissait de joie.

\- Tu viens, on va se chercher un wagon ?

\- Je suis désolée Harry, mais j'ai rendez-vous avec Dean !, lui répondit-elle plutôt joyeusement

Harry se figea sur place et pâlit légèrement, puis reprit contenance et lui répondit lentement.

\- Ah… OK pas de problème…

Ginny lui adressa un grand sourire, le faisant fondre puis partit assez rapidement en laissant sur place un Harry déconfit.

Il empoigna sa valise et se laissa tomber dans la wagon vide le plus proche.

Il ne pleura pas. Il ne pleurait plus.

\- Harry ? On peut entrer ?, demanda Neville qui était suivi par Luna Lovegood.

\- Oui bien sûr, répondit-il distraitement

Il y eut un blanc.

\- C'est étrange Harry, commença Luna, on dirait que tu es très triste mais que tu ne veux pas le montrer.

\- Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ?, demanda aussitôt Harry pour couper court à toute réaction

La conversation dériva et Harry se sentit rapidement un peu mieux.

On toqua à la porte du compartiment : une quatrième année entra, avec derrière elle, ses amies en train de glousser.

\- Salut Harry, moi c'est Romilda Vane. Tu veux venir dans notre compartiment ?, demanda-elle en battant des cils. Tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec… eux, termina-t-elle en lançant un regard dédaigneux à Neville et Luna.

 _Il n'y a que ma Ginny qui ait le droit de me draguer ! Me draguer… dans mes rêves…_

\- « Eux » comme tu dis, ce sont mes amis. Du coup, je ne bouge pas, lui répondit-il froidement

 _Non mais !_

\- Oh d'accord, dit-elle simplement avant de sortir avec son troupeau de glousseuses qui d'ailleurs ne gloussait plus du tout.

\- Merci Harry, dit tout simplement Luna

\- J'imagine que les gens pensent que tu devrais traîner avec des gens plus… cool…, soupira Neville

\- Je vous trouve tous deux très « cool » et puis aucune d'elles n'était avec moi au département des mystères !

\- Oh Harry c'est très gentil !, s'exclama Luna, rayonnante.

\- Hé Harry, alors, tes BUSE ? Laisse moi deviner, Optimal en DCFM ?

\- C'est possible… répondit Harry en souriant légèrement. Et toi ?

\- Oh tu sais, pour moi, seul la botanique comptait… , répondit Neville évasivement.

\- Et alors ?

\- J'ai eu Optimal !, lâcha Neville surexcité. Moi, Neville Londubat, ait eu Optimal !

\- Oh Neville c'est génial !, s'écrièrent en chœur Harry et Luna

\- Ah Harry te voilà !

Les trois amis sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant.

 _Ah mais c'est le prof de cet été, celui qui collectionne les élèves…_

\- Harry, je voulais vous convier à une petite collation dans mon wagon avec quelques élèves triés sur le volet.

 _Euh… Je suis obligé…?_

\- Et vous vous êtes Neville Londubat, le fils de Franck et Alice ?, continua Horace Slughorn en se tournant brusquement vers Neville.

 _A en juger par la tête de Neville, il ne pensait pas faire parti des « quelques élèves triés sur le volet » !_

\- Euh oui… , répondit Neville surpris.

\- Une terrible, si terrible tragédie… Franck et Alice…Si jeunes…

Il y eu un autre blanc.

 _Je ressens comme un léger malaise…_

\- Je suis Horace Slughorn un ancien professeur qui reprend son poste suite à la demande expresse de Dumbledore. Vous viendrez aussi ?, demanda le professeur en sortant de ses souvenirs.

\- Euh oui, bien sûr, répondit Neville pris au dépourvu.

 _C'est moche pour Luna, il l'a grave ignorée !_

Harry et Neville adressèrent un regard désolé à Luna puis suivirent Slughorn à travers le train.

Ils arrivèrent assez vite dans un wagon plus vaste que les autres dont la décoration rappelait à Harry celle de la maison que Slughorn avait « emprunté ». Un feu dans la cheminée, des poufs aux couleurs vives et une grande table avec à manger pour une vingtaine de convives.

Autour de la table se trouvait un quatrième année de Serdaigle répondant au nom de Belby Marcus, un Gryffondor de 17 ans appelé Cormac McLaggen, Blaise Zabini de l'année de Harry et grand ami de Malefoy et enfin… Ginny

Sa Ginny.

Harry sentit ses entrailles se contracter, accompagné de sensations qui, même si elles lui étaient désormais familières, n'en restaient pas moins intenses.

Ginny croisa son regard et lui adressa un léger sourire. Harry se sentit brusquement euphorique, comme si toute son existence trouvait un sens. Il lui rendit un sourire confiant, se sentant plus sûr de lui que jamais.

Ses pensées par contre n'étaient pas particulièrement éveillées…

 _Ginny… Ma Ginny… Ma Ginny… Ma Ginny… Ma Ginny… Ma Ginny… Ma Ginny… Ma Ginny… Ma Ginny… Ma Ginny… Ma Ginny… Ma Ginny… Ma Ginny… Ma Ginny… Ma Ginny… Ma Ginny… Ma Ginny… Ma Ginny… Ma Ginny… Ma Ginny… Ma Ginny… Ma Ginny… Ma Ginny… Ma Ginny… Ma Ginny… Ma Ginny… Ma Ginny… Ma Ginny… Ma Ginny… Ma Ginny… Ma Ginny… Ma Ginny… Ma Ginny…_

 _Ma Ginny…_

Slughorn commença les présentations qu'Harry n'écouta que d'une oreille discrète, trop occupé à se forcer à ne pas regarder Ginny.

\- Et enfin cette charmante jeune fille qui a lancé un magnifique sortilège de Chauve-Souris m'a dit qu'elle vous connaissait, termina Slughorn en se tournant vers Harry

Derrière le professeur, Ginny tira la langue à Harry qui lui répondit par un grand sourire.

Slughorn continua son petit discours (Harry était clairement le joyau de sa collection ce qui ne réjouissait pas vraiment l'adolescent) et finalement laissa les autres partir.

Ginny, Neville et Harry furent les derniers à sortir, Harry ayant été retenu par Slughorn et ses amis l'ayant attendu par solidarité.

\- Bon bah, j'y vais, déclara Ginny avant de se diriger vers le wagon qu'elle partageait avec Dean.

Harry la suivit des yeux, perdu dans ses pensées.

 _J'ai besoin de savoir comment ça se passe avec lui… De toute façon, j'ai plus rien à perdre !_

\- Tu peux y aller sans moi Neville ? Je vous rejoins plus tard.

\- OK

Harry emprunta la direction prise par Ginny et, une fois hors du champ de vision de Neville, sortit sa cape d'invisibilité de sa poche et l'enfila.

 _Ça va être chaud, j'ai pas intérêt à me faire choper !_

Harry traversa le train à toute vitesse avant de repérer la magnifique chevelure rousse de sa bien-aimée. Elle s'installa à côté de Dean et regarda la fenêtre d'un air absent. Dean expliquait à Seamus les raisons pour lesquelles le football dépassait de loin le Quidditch et Parvati et Lavande parlaient chiffon. Mais Harry n'avait d'yeux que pour Ginny.

 _Qu'elle est belle… Ma Ginny…_

Le jeune homme se sentit soudain poussé en avant et tomba sur la table du wagon. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers une Padma Patil stupéfaite d'avoir bousculé quelqu'un qu'elle ne voyait pas et vers les friandises écrasées par un Harry toujours masqué par la cape d'invisibilité.

 _Oh mon dieu Oh mon dieu OH MON DIEU !_

Harry se releva d'un bond et s'enfuit en courant, en bousculant tout le monde sur son passage. Ginny se précipita derrière la personne invisible qui les espionnait. En apercevant son wagon, Harry se jeta sur un siège et enleva sa cape pour la lancer sous la table.

\- Harry, qu'est-ce que… , demanda Hermione qui était revenu avec Ron

\- Vos gueules !, s'exclama un Harry totalement paniqué.

Tous le regardèrent, sous le choc.

Ginny entra dans le wagon, l'air soucieuse. Harry se sentit mal à l'idée qu'elle s'en faisait à cause de lui.

\- Vous… Salut Luna, Neville…Vous n'auriez pas vu -enfin, entendu- quelqu'un d'invisible ?

 _Merde._

\- Non, pourquoi ?, répondit un peu trop rapidement Harry, mais heureusement pour lui Ginny ne le remarqua pas.

 _Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne sais pas mentir ?_

\- J'étais dans mon wagon avec Dean et ses amis quand une personne invisible a été bousculé et est tombé sur notre table ! Et du coup, j'ai suivi la personne mais j'ai perdu sa trace… Vous vous rendez compte, on s'est fait espionner ! Je me demande bien pourquoi…

 _Oh non, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle s'inquiète !_

\- Peut-être que ça n'a aucun rapport avec vous… Je sais pas moi, peut-être que la personne ne faisait que passer ou…

\- J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il ou elle était là pour nous, répondit Ginny en secouant la tête. Bon, tant pis j'y retourne et on verra…

\- Si tu as un doute, ajouta Hermione, utilises le sortilège Hominum Revelio _._

 _Bien joué Hermione ! Comme ça elle est rassurée !_

\- Merci Hermione. Bon, on se revoit à Poudlard, s'exclama la rouquine.

Une fois la jeune fille partie, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement.

 _Oh putain je l'ai échappé belle !_

\- Harry, c'était toi !?, s'exclama Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers l'adolescent.

\- Euh…Euh…Ouais…Ouais c'était moi…

 _Inutile de mentir je suis cramé…_

\- QUOI !?, s'exclamèrent tous les autres en chœur mis à part Luna qui lisait maintenant un article du Chicaneur sur la témoignage d'un homme qui déclarait avoir vu un ronflak cornu chevauché par un nargol.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?, lui demanda Hermione en lui jetant un regard soupçonneux

 _Vite trouver quelque chose ! Vite Vite vite !_

\- Euh… Bah… Tu vas peut-être trouver ça bizarre, mais je me suis rapproché de Ginny cet été, et je… je voulais m'assurer que ça se passait bien avec Dean… parce que, tu vois, je le connais depuis 6 ans et j'étais pas sûr qu'on puisse lui faire confiance !

 _Oh my god je suis un génie !_

\- Je suis de ton avis ! Et alors ?, demanda Ron

 _Tiens, c'est une bonne question…_

\- Bah en fait…je sais pas trop, ils m'ont cramé vite mais Dean parlait avec Seamus, il y avait Parvati et Lavande, et Ginny était seule devant la fenêtre…

\- Tu veux dire qu'il l'ignorait !?

 _Hé mais il a raison ! Quel connard ce mec !_

\- Mais oui t'as raison ! C'est abusé !

\- Eh oh, les garçons, calmez-vous, Dean est très attentionné avec Ginny, tu es sûrement arrivé au mauvais moment Harry, et puis tu n'aurais pas du l'espionner, ça ne se fait pas !, s'exclama Hermione.

Harry baissa la tête, honteux.

 _Elle aussi elle a raison, c'est moi le connard dans l'histoire… Pourquoi est-ce que je fais toujours tout de travers ? J'en ai marre…_

\- Allez il faut se changer on arrive bientôt, dit Hermione après quelques secondes de silence.

* * *

 _Voilà c'est fini pour cette semaine !_

 _Je vous dis à mardi prochain pour le chapitre 5 et en attendant, review !_


	5. Un super début d'année

_Salut à tous, voici le chapitre 5, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Disclaimer : Malheureusement Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas mais appartient pas mais appartient à JK Rowling (notre déesse à tous)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Un super début d'année**

Une fois le train arrêté, Hermione, Ron, Neville et Luna attrapèrent leurs bagages et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Au-dernier moment, Hermione se retourna et se dirigea vers Harry qui était toujours assis, la tête baissée.

\- Hé Harry, ça va ?

 _Pas vraiment…_

Lorsqu' Harry releva la tête, Hermione s'aperçut qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je me sens coupable d'avoir suivi Ginny…

\- Et c'est ça qui te rends si triste !?

\- Mais elle a confiance en moi ! Pourquoi j'ai fais ça !? Je suis tellement stupide des fois !

 _« Des fois » tu parles ! Tout le temps même !_

\- Aller, c'est pas si grave, et puis après tout, l'erreur est humaine !, lui répondit Hermione en essayant de paraître enjouée

Harry acquiesça silencieusement.

 _Heureusement qu'Hermione est là…_

\- Par contre il faut y aller Harry

\- Oui vas-y je vous rattrape !

Tandis qu'Hermione se dépêchait de rejoindre les autres, Harry attrapa son sac et Hedwige puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Il n'y avait plus personne sur le quai, ils devaient tous être déjà en train de prendre une diligence. Plus personne à part Malefoy, Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott et…

Ginny… Sa Ginny…

Et apparemment elle avait quelques ennuis à juger de la façon dont les 5 Serpentards lui faisaient face. N'écoutant que son cœur, il saisit sa baguette et se plaça à la droite de la jeune femme.

\- Ginny, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, demanda sèchement Harry en jetant un regard noir à la clique de Malefoy.

\- Calme-toi Potter, on lui fait pas de mal à ta Weasmoche, répondit Malefoy d'un air narquois. J'imagine qu'elle t'a payé pour que tu lui adresses la parole… et plus si affinités !

 _COMMENT OSE-T-IL PARLER D'ELLE COMME ÇA !? JE VAIS TUER CE SALOPARD !_

Avant qu'Harry ait pu se jeter sur Malefoy, Ginny s'avança vers ce-dernier et le gifla violemment. Après quelques secondes de stupeur, Malefoy et Zabini pointèrent leurs baguettes vers la rousse.

Sans réfléchir, Harry attrapa le jeune femme par les épaules, la plaqua contre lui et hurla :

\- PROTEGO !

Sous la puissance du sort, les Serpentards furent projetés en arrière.

\- Harry, cours !

Ils se mirent à courir puis Ginny attrapa la main de Harry pour l'entraîner sur le côté mais, au lieu de cela, l'adolescent se figea en sentant la main de sa bien-aimée dans la sienne.

 _Ginny…_

\- Harry !?

Harry n'entendait, ne voyait plus rien. La seule chose qu'il ressentait était la main de Ginny à laquelle il s'accrochait comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine. Tous les sentiments qu'il s'efforçait de contrôler depuis plusieurs semaines se manifestèrent violemment en lui. Il se sentit tomber en arrière tandis que Ginny tentait de la rattraper, et s'évanouit aussitôt.

 _Ginny…_

* * *

\- Harry, cours !

Ginny se mit à courir et attrapa Harry par la main. Soudain, le jeune homme s'arrêta et elle manqua tomber. En se retournant, elle se rendit compte qu'il s'était figé sur place. Sa stupeur se transforma en frayeur quand Harry lâcha sa main et s'écroula sur le sol.

\- Harry !?

\- …

\- HARRY !

La jeune fille se laissa tomber auprès d'Harry et tenta de le ranimer, en vain.

-Et bien Weasley, on dirait que le balafré a rendu l'âme, s'exclama Drago, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

Les Serpentards s'étaient finalement relevé et les avaient rattrapés.

 _Je n'aurais qu'une seule chance_ , songea Ginny, _il faut que j_ _e réussisse_ _!_

\- Chauv'furiax !, s'exclama Ginny en visant le blond avec son fameux sortilège de Chauve-Furie.

Drago Malefoy s'écarta au dernier moment et Zabini reçu le sortilège en pleine figure.

\- Stupefix ! STUPEFIX !

Il ne restait plus que Malefoy et Nott.

\- Expelliarmus !, s'écria Nott avant d'attraper la baguette de Ginny en plein vol.

Malefoy s'avança vers Ginny. Il ne souriait pas cette fois.

\- Tu étais au Ministère en juin. Avec la clique de Potter !

Ce n'était pas une question.

\- On ne se moque pas des Malefoy sans en payer le prix. ENDOLOR…

\- EXPELLIARMUS !

* * *

 _Ginny…_

 _Ginny…_

Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il était allongé par terre, sur l'herbe, de nuit, et il sentait la présence de sa Ginny à ses côtés. Un jet de lumière rouge le ramena brutalement à la réalité.

Il se redressa et vit qu'il se trouvait derrière la rouquine. Il vit également qu'elle était désarmée. En face d'elle se tenait un Malefoy plus menaçant que jamais.

\- On ne se moque pas des Malefoy s'en en payer le prix.

 _Ginny est en danger…_

Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour. Il saisit sa baguette et se releva.

\- ENDOLOR…

\- EXPELLIARMUS !

Il attrapa la baguette de Malefoy et profita de la stupéfaction de ses adversaires.

-Petrificus Totalus !

Malefoy s'écroula. Aussitôt Nott lâcha sa baguette et se mit à courir tandis que Ginny récupérait la baguette de Malefoy.

\- Stupéfix, dit-elle simplement.

Harry vit Nott se prendre le sortilège et tomber par terre.

Ginny se retourna vers Harry et le gifla, à la plus grande surprise de ce-dernier.

\- IDIOT ! Tu m'as fait PEUR !

Le jeune fille se laissa tomber dans les bras d'Harry. Ce-dernier se rendit compte qu'il avait arrêté de respirer. Alors tout doucement il inspira et resserra son étreinte en profitant de la chance qu'il avait de pouvoir la tenir dans ses bras. Sa Ginny.

Il entrouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut que Zabini s'était enfin débarrassé des chauves-souris géantes et qu'il était armé.

Le jeune homme poussa Ginny derrière lui et chercha maladroitement sa baguette.

 _Merde elle est où !?_

\- HARRY ? GINNY ?

 _Oh mon dieu on a trop de chance !_

Zabini se retourna vers la silhouette qui avait crier leurs noms.

\- HERMIONE ON EST LA SORS TA BAGUETTE !, hurla Ginny.

 _Ça y est je l'ai !_

\- Je te conseille d'abandonner, dit calmement Harry

 _Et maintenant je peux frimer, devant Ginny en plus !_

Zabini était coincé entre Hermione et Harry/Ginny. Il leur jeta un regard de dégoût avant de ranger sa baguette et de croiser ses bras.

* * *

\- Je vous dis que je vais bien !, s'exclama Harry pour la 1000ème fois.

\- M. Potter, Miss Weasley m'a dit que vous aviez perdu connaissance, vous n'allez donc pas bien !, lui répondit Mme Pomfresh.

\- Mais je suis sûr que c'est normal. Quand on court le rythme cardiaque augmente non ?, argumenta l'adolescent

\- Oui bien sûr, mais même en prenant en compte l'adrénaline générée par le combat ce n'est pas suffisant pour s'évanouir !

 _Euh… comment te dire que la femme de ma vie m'avait pris la main et que ça m'a légèrement déstabiliser…_

\- Où sont mes amis ? Et les Serpentards ?

\- Vos amis sont dans votre salle commune et les Serpentards avec le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur de DCFM.

 _Slughorn ?_

\- Pourquoi il est là lui !?, s'étonna Harry

\- C'est le directeur de leur maison M. Potter…, lui répondit l'infirmière en le regardant comme s'il était stupide.

\- Hein !? Mais, et Rogue !?

\- Le professeur Rogue enseigne désormais la DCFM. Le professeur Slughorn le remplace comme maître de potions.

\- QUOI !?

 _Rogue en DCFM !? Merde ça à du lui faire plaisir à ce connard !_

\- Vous avez mal entendu ?, lui demanda Mme Pomfresh qui ne le regardait plus comme s'il était un idiot mais comme s'il s'agissait d'un fou dangereux.

\- Non non, j'étais juste… surpris on va dire…

\- Bon en tout cas je vous garde à l'infirmerie pour cette nuit, reprit l'infirmière

 _Oh non fait chier !_

\- Oh non, s'il-vous-plaît !

\- Ce n'est pas négociable M. Potter, termina-t-elle avant de sortir de la pièce ne fermant la porte et en éteignant les lumières.

 _Ah ouais !? Tu le prends comme ça !? Je m'en fous j'me barre !_

Harry se releva et sortit sa cape d'invisibilité de sa poche avant de quitter de l'infirmerie pour se diriger vers la salle commune.

 _Oh non le mot de passe !_

Harry s'assit par terre et attendit qu'une élève de 4ème année passe le portrait pour s'avancer et dire le mot de passe.

\- Ombragite chronique !

 _Mot de passe favori forever !_

Harry pénétra dans la salle commune, et après avoir jeté un regard de regret vers Ginny et ses amies, s'assit en face de Ron et Hermione qui étaient (encore) en train de se disputer.

\- Mais non je n'ai pas enfreint le règlement ! C'était pour qu'on sauve Sirius !, protesta Hermione.

\- Emmener un prof dans la Forêt Interdite Hermione je ne suis pas sur que ça soit le genre de truc que ferait une bonne élève. Et du coup tu n'as rien à me reprocher !, répondit triomphalement Ron

\- Il n'y a aucun rapport entre mentir pour empêcher qu'Ombrage ne lance un Doloris sur Harry et vouloir utiliser une Pastille de Gerbe dans les couloirs pour énerver Rusard !

 _Sérieusement ?_

\- Vous vous disputez vraiment pour ça !?, lança Harry

Ses deux amis sursautèrent.

\- Harry ? C'est toi ?, demanda Hermione

\- Bah oui c'est moi ! Tu me vois pas ?

\- Bah non !, s'exclama Ron

 _Euh… ?_

\- Laisse-moi deviner tu as encore ta cape ?, lui fit remarquer Hermione en souriant

 _Ma cape ? Ah oui ma cape !_

\- Ah mais oui t'as raison !, comprit enfin Harry qui enleva aussitôt sa cape d'invisibilité.

\- Hé Harry, tu connais le nouveau mot de passe ?, lui demanda aussitôt Ron

\- Oui « Ombragite chronique » c'est génial ! _(nda : nom donné à la « maladie » des élèves qui avaient cours avec Ombrage et qui utilisaient la boîtes à Flemme des jumeaux)_

Les trois amis éclatèrent de rire.

\- Tu ne devais pas rester à l'infirmerie ?, l'interrogea Hermione plus sérieusement

\- Si mais j'ai fait le mur, répondit Harry provoquant un éclat de rire de la part de Ron.

\- Harry…, commença Hermione en fronçant les sourcils

 _Oh non pitié pas de sermon !_

\- Je vais me coucher j'ai sommeil, la coupa aussitôt Harry en se levant et en se dirigeant vers les dortoirs.

Après un dernier regard vers Ginny, Harry ferma la porte et se laissa tomber sur son lit tout habillé. Il ne s'endormit pas cependant et resta longtemps éveillé en regardant le plafond, toutes ses pensées dirigées vers la rousse de ses rêves.

* * *

 _Voilà le chapitre est terminé,_

 _Oui je sais, Harry s'évanouit quand Ginny prend sa main et on se pose des questions sur sa santé mentale mais ça me faisait marrer, comme Harry qui se rebelle contre l'infirmière._

 _J'ai posté vite ce matin et j'ai à peine eu le temps de me relire, du coup je pense qu'il y a des fautes (sorry… )_

 _Review svp et à la semaine prochaine !_


	6. Rentrée orageuse

**Chapitre 6 : Rentrée orageuse**

 _\- On ne se moque pas des Malefoy sans en payer le prix. ENDOLORIS !_

 _Ginny s'écroula en hurlant de douleur._

\- Harry ! Harry, réveille-toi !

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans son dortoir.

\- Harry, ça va ? Tu criais…, lui expliqua Ron

\- Oui… ça va… j'ai juste fait un cauchemar…

 _Oh mon dieu…c'était horrible… j'ai eu tellement peur…_

\- Allez vas-y lève-toi Hermione doit nous attendre, lui fit remarquer Ron

Harry acquiesça silencieusement et se leva.

En quelques minutes, Harry fut prêt et descendit dans la Salle commune avec Ron.

En bas, Hermione les attendait.

\- Ah enfin ! Il était temps !, s'exclama la jeune fille en les voyant.

\- Si tu veux te plaindre, fait le auprès de notre héros national, répliqua Ron

Harry ne fit pas vraiment attention à ce qu'ils disaient et parcourut la Salle Commune du regard.

\- Tu cherches quelqu'un ?

Harry sursauta et se retourna vers ses amis.

\- Non ! Euh enfin, je veux dire, oui, vous savez où est Ginny ?

\- Elle est partie avec Dean tout à l'heure, lui répondit Hermione

 _C'est pas possible il peut pas la lâcher 5 minutes !?_

\- Pourquoi, tu voulais la voir ?, demanda Ron

 _Peut-être parce que je l'aime plus que tout au monde ?_

\- Bah… Euh… Je sais pas, être sûr que ça va… A cause d'hier soir…

 _Ça passe ?_

\- Bien sur que ça va, elle n'a rien eu hier ! Des fois je ne te comprends pas Harry, soupira Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

 _Ça passe pas…_

\- Ah bon, pourtant je me trouve très compréhensible…

 _C'est vrai que si tu ne sais pas que je l'aime je dois être un peu dur à suivre…_

\- Harry…, commença Hermione.

\- Oui ?

\- Ce que tu viens de dire est la chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendu.

Ron éclata de rire.

 _Je sais pas si je dois rire ou non…_

\- Bon, on va manger ?, demanda Ron

Les 3 amis descendirent dans la Grande Salle et se dépêchèrent de déjeuner. Ensuite le professeur McGonagall leur distribua leur empli du temps. A la surprise de Harry, il pu continuer les potions tout comme Ron, le professeur Slughorn étant d'accord pour prendre les Efforts Exceptionnels dans sa classe. Hermione fut rapidement autorisée à poursuivre toutes ses matières, mais le trio fut obligé de faire un choix : malgré le fait qu'ils adoraient Hagrid, ils décidèrent d'abandonner les cours de Soins aux créatures magiques.

Hermione se dépêcha de partir en Études des Runes et Ron et Harry retournèrent dans la salle commune pour profiter de leur premier temps libre. A la grande déception de Harry, Ginny était déjà partit en cours. Harry et Ron firent donc une partie d'échec version sorcier avant de partir en potions.

En arrivant dans la salle, ils retrouvèrent Hermione et s'assirent tous les trois à une table avec Ernie Macmillian, un élève de Poufsouffle plutôt sympathique.

Sur cette table reposait un grand chaudron rempli d'un liquide or rose. Harry sentit soudainement l'odeur la plus délicieuse qu'il est jamais sentie : c'était un mélange de tarte à la mélasse, de manche à balai et d'un parfum de fleur. Harry connaissait ce parfum mais était incapable de ce souvenir où il l'avait senti, sa seule certitude était que ce parfum le rendait fou.

\- Hermione ?

\- Hum ?

\- C'est quoi cet odeur ?

\- Ça sent bon tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Tellement !

\- Pour toi, qu'est-ce que ça sent ?

\- Bah là même chose que pour toi non ?

\- Ça c'est ce que tu crois !, lui répondit Hermione d'un sourire énigmatique

 _OK… Je crois que j'ai loupé quelque chose_

Le professeur Slughorn entra dans la pièce. Après avoir donné d'anciens livres à ceux qui n'en avait

pas (et oui, Harry et Ron !), il présenta les différentes potions, dont celle au parfum délicieux.

\- L' Amortentia est le philtre d'amour le plus puissant du monde. Identifiable par sa couleur nacrée caractéristique et sa vapeur qui s'élève en spirales très reconnaissable, elle a une odeur différente pour chacun, par rapport à ce qui nous attire le plus.

 _Je suis attiré par les tartes !? Bizarre…_

\- Par exemple…, reprit Slughorn, tiens, Harry !

 _Oh oh je le sens pas…_

\- Dis nous ce que tu sens !

 _Noooon ! Monde cruel ! C'est tellement gênant ! Pourquoi moi !?_

Hermione et Ron jetèrent un regard compatissant à Harry.

 _Mais je vais pas dire à toute la classe que je suis attiré par les tartes !_

\- Euh… bah… Bah en fait j'ai le nez bouché…, répondit maladroitement Harry en rougissant.

 _Arrête de rougir c'est cramé !_

Ron lui jeta un regard surpris tandis qu'Hermione riait silencieusement en se tenant les côtes.

 _Hermione ! T'es sérieuse !? Traîtresse !_

\- Très bien alors Miss ? A côté de Harry ?

 _Ha ha ça t'apprendra Hermione !_

\- Miss Granger Monsieur. Je sens le parchemin neuf, l'herbe coupée et… et voilà !, répondit-elle

Slughorn parut satisfait de la réponse d'Hermione et enchaîna sur le filtre du mort-vivant qu'ils devraient réaliser pour gagner du Felix Felicis, une potion surnommée chance liquide (pas besoin de décrire ses effets).

Harry ouvrit son livre à la bonne page et se rendit compte que d'autres instructions que celle du livre avait été griffonné dans la marge. Il se leva pour aller chercher ses ingrédients et croisa… Malefoy !

 _QUOI !? IL A PAS ÉTÉ RENVOYÉ !?_

Harry se rendit compte que Malefoy se dépêchait de préparer ses ingrédients.

 _Ah ouais, tu veux cette potion ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser gagner après hier soir !? C'est la guerre !_

Harry se précipita sur sa potion, fou de rage, et commença sans plus attendre la préparation. Il n'arriva cependant pas à couper sa fève qui lui échappait des mains. Pris d'une soudaine impulsion,

il décida de suivre l'indication écrite à la main : « Écrasez la fève avec la lame d'un couteau

d'argent ». Et cela marcha !

A partir de ce moment là, Harry suivit toutes les consignes de l'ancien propriétaire du livre. Conclusion : il gagna, réalisant même l'exploit de battre Hermione.

En sortant de la salle, Slughorn donna le Felix Felicis à Harry qui adressa un sourire goguenard à son ennemi de toujours.

 _Dans ta face sale fouine !_

\- Harry, comment as-tu fait pour gagner !?, demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils

\- Il y avait des trucs écrits dans mon livre et je les ai fait !, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules

\- Quoi !? Tu as suivi les instructions que quelqu'un a écrit dans un livre !?

Harry se retourna vers la jeune fille qui avait parlé.

\- Ah… Ginny… Ça… Ça n'a rien… rien à voir avec le journal de… de Jedusor.

 _Je suis vraiment obliger de bégayer dès que je la voie !? On devrait me rebaptiser Boulet-man…_

\- Je suis d'accord avec Ginny, s'exclama Hermione

\- Et moi pas, renchérit Ron, ça m'arrive d'écrire des conneries dans mes livres de cours et pourtant ça n'a rien de mauvais, c'est juste qu'Harry a eu du pot. Slughorn aurait pu me donner ce livre à moi… , soupira Ron

\- Il faut vérifier. Revelio !, lança Hermione en prenant le livre.

Rien ne se passa.

\- Bon, je peux le reprendre où tu t'attends à ce qu'il fasse des bonds périlleux !?, s'énerva Harry

\- Hé Harry, nous on essaye juste de te sauver le vie, tu n'as pas besoin de te moquer, on ne t'a emprunté ton bouquin que 5 secondes., lui répondit froidement Ginny avant de tourner les talons.

 _Oh non c'est pas vrai…_

\- Harry ? Ça va ?, demanda Hermione

\- Je vais à la Salle Commune, j'ai pas faim, répondit Harry avant de se mettre à courir vers son dortoir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?, s'étonna Ron

\- Je ne sais pas…, répondit Hermione après un long silence.

Après avoir vérifier qu'il était seul, Harry se laissa tomber sur son lit et fondit en larmes.

 _C'est pas possible… C'est pas possible… J'ai encore tout fait raté… Ginny me déteste… J'en ai marre… Jamais je ne pourrais sortir avec elle je suis trop nul… Ginny… J'en ai marre marre marre… Quel boulet… Ginny a raison de me détester… Je suis trop nul… J'ai tout gâché… Je comprends pourquoi elle sort avec Dean, c'est ma faute je suis tellement stupide…_

\- Harry ?

Harry tenta de sécher ses larmes mais ne put empêcher ses sanglots de reprendre de plus belle.

\- Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, insista Ron

\- Je… je me sens pas très bien…

Ron s'assit à côté d'Harry et le regarda.

\- Effectivement tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien… Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui va pas ?

\- Ron c'est compliqué… Mais t'en fais pas, c'est passager…

 _Passager tu parles ! J'ai tout gâché et Ginny m'aimera jamais, je suis nul, elle a bien fait de choisir Dean !_

A cette idée, Harry recommença à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

\- Hé Harry, calmes-toi !, s'inquiéta Ron, je vais chercher Hermione.

Dès que Ron fut partit Harry alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bains.

\- Harry ? Harry, tu es là ? Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, demanda Hermione en toquant.

\- Allez-vous en !, finit par articuler Harry.

\- Non Harry, on est tes amis on ne te laisse pas !, s'exclama Ron à travers la porte

Harry finit par ouvrir la porte et retourna sur son lit sans un regard pour ses amis. Ron et Hermione se regardèrent d'un air un peu perdu.

\- Harry…

\- Quoi !?

En voyant l'expression peinée d'Hermione, Harry se sentit encore plus coupable si possible

\- Je suis désolé-é-é… , s'excusa Harry les larmes aux yeux

L'expression blessé d'Hermione se transforma en surprise

\- Hé Harry, ne te mets pas dans cet état pour ça !

\- Il faut qu'on retourne en classe., déclara Harry en séchant ses larmes

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent encore une fois, un peu perdu par le brusque changement d'attitude de leur ami.

\- Vous venez ?, insista Harry

\- Mais, Harry, tu n'as rien mangé !, s'exclama Ron

\- Je n'ai pas faim je te dis !

\- Pas besoin d'être aussi agressif ! s'exclama Hermione

Elle se rendit vite compte que ce n'était pas les paroles à prononcer en voyant le visage d'Harry se décomposer.

\- Euh… enfin, je veux dire…, tenta-t-elle de rattraper, oui… oui tu as raison c'est l'heure…

Les 3 amis descendirent vers leur salle de cours. En croisant Ginny seule dans un couloir, Harry se stoppa net puis se dirigea vers elle.

\- Ginny, je suis vraiment vraiment désolé pour tout à l'heure… , commença-t-il

\- Mais non t'inquiète pas, c'est oublié !, l'interrompit Ginny en souriant

Harry se dé-crispa aussitôt et lui offrit son plus beau sourire de la journée avant de retourner auprès de ses amis pour terminer la journée mieux qu'elle n'avait commencé.

* * *

 _Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !_

 _Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, suivent mon histoire ou l'ont mise en favori, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !_

 _Pour ceux qui se pose la question, les malheurs d'Harry ne sont pas terminés (j'ai parfois l'impression d'être un monstre_ 😅 _) !_

 _A la semaine prochaine !_


	7. Le début des problèmes

**Chapitre 7 : Le début des problèmes**

Cela faisait environ un mois que l'année scolaire avait commencé. Il ne s'était pas passé énormément de chose depuis la dispute entre Harry et Ginny.

Les cours d'Occlumencie avait repris et malgré le mépris de Rogue, Harry avait réussit à l'empêcher de rentrer dans son esprit, voulant à tout prix préserver son secret.

Les sélections de Quidditch avait eu lieu et Harry avait été très content de recevoir l'aide de Ron pour choisir les poursuiveurs, son attention ayant été légèrement détournée par Ginny. Les poursuiveurs ou plutôt les poursuiveuses sélectionnées se prénommaient Katie Bell (7e année), Demelza Robbins (4e année) et Ginny. Les batteurs étaient Jimmy Peakes et Ritchie Coote et le gardien Ron Weasley, en partie grâce à Hermione qui avait jeté un sortilège de confusion à l'autre candidat, Cormac McLaggen, un membre du club de Slug et un garçon arrogant détesté par tous, et notamment par Ron.

Harry avait été convoqué 1 fois par Dumbledore et n'avait fait que regarder des souvenirs concernant le mage noir. Il y avait sûrement une raison pour faire cela mais Harry cherchait encore.

Grâce au livre de potions du « Prince de Sang-mêlé » (le nom écrit au début du manuel), Harry était devenu le meilleur élève de potions. Si il avait été dans son état normal, il aurait certainement cherché à connaître l'identité du prince, mais justement, il n'était pas dans son état normal.

Il était amoureux. Après s'être convaincu que c'était sa faute si Ginny ne l'aimait pas, il s'était rendu compte que la voir avec Dean était rigoureusement insupportable. Son nouvel objectif était d'oublier la rouquine afin de ne plus souffrir.

Mais c'est dur de passer à autre chose quand à chaque fois que tu vois la personne tu l'aimes de plus en plus, Harry s'en rend bien compte. Notamment en ce moment-même :

Après une épuisante séance de Quidditch, Harry et son équipe se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires. Une fois à l'intérieur de celui des hommes, les batteurs se dépêchèrent de partir. Il ne restait plus que Harry et Ron. Ils partirent rapidement pour aller déjeuner mais Harry se figea d'un coup.

\- Oh merde !

\- Quoi ?, s'étonna Ron

\- J'ai oublié de fermer les vestiaires !

\- Oh non, ça veut dire qu'on doit y retourner !?

\- Non, pars devant je te rejoins dans la Grande Salle !

\- OK

Harry fit demi-tour et arriva au vestiaire. A sa grande surprise, Ginny l'attendait.

\- Ah bah te voilà ! J'ai du garder les vestiaires en t'attendant.

\- Désolé… Et… Et tu m'attends depuis… depuis longtemps ?

 _Tu ne l'aimes plus Harry d'accord ! C'est juste toi qui te fait des films alors arrête de bégayer ! Tu ne l'aimes pas bon sang !_

\- Non, environ 5 minutes.

\- OK bah… bah…

 _Moi-même, je t'en supplie, reprends toi !_

\- Bah quoi ?, demanda Ginny

 _Oh non la honte !_

\- Bah… merci…, termina avec difficulté Harry

Harry ferma les vestiaires et se retourna vers Ginny. Mais comme le destin avait décidé qu'il ne s'était pas assez ridiculiser devant elle aujourd'hui, Harry trébucha et tomba… sur elle, l'entraînant dans sa chute. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, il se retrouva allonger sur elle. Les deux adolescents rougirent furieusement puis Harry se releva tant bien que mal et lui tendit la main. Ginny l'attrapa et il la tira vers lui. Sauf qu'il tira un peu trop fort et cette fois c'est Ginny qui lui tomba dessus.

Une odeur familière envahit ses narines.

 _Un parfum de fleur… ce qui m'attire le plus… l'Amortentia… c'est son odeur ! L'odeur de… l'odeur de Ginny… Ma Ginny…Mais… c'est pas… c'est pas possible…_

Ginny se leva et un Harry déboussolé en fit de même.

\- On… On va manger ?, demande Ginny, assez gêné par la tournure des évènements.

\- Euh… ouais…

Une fois arrivé dans le château, Harry s'excusa en disant qu'il n'avait pas faim et Ginny alla s'asseoir en face de Ron et Hermione.

\- Salut tout le monde !

\- Coucou Ginny !, lui répondit Hermione, Est-ce que tu aurais croiser Harry ? Il devait nous rejoindre…

\- Oui mais il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas faim… Il est monté dans son dortoir.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent.

\- Je vais voir, dit finalement Hermione en se levant et en quittant la Grande Salle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, s'étonna Ginny qui n'avais rien compris

\- La dernière fois qu'Harry n'avait « pas faim », il s'est enfermé dans son dortoir et a passé une bonne heure à pleurer sans qu'on sache pourquoi. Du coup, Hermione va voir si il s'est passé quelque chose., répondit Ron. En plus, il a pas l'air d'aller super bien en ce moment…

* * *

Harry s'assit sur son lit, perdu. Il avait essayé ! Il avait vraiment fait tout son possible pour passer à autre chose mais rien y faisait. Et non seulement il l'aimait toujours, mais en plus il découvrait que son odeur était la chose qui l'attirait le plus ! Mais il fallait qu'il l'oublie, ça lui faisait trop mal !

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit et Hermione entra. En l'apercevant, elle se dirigea vers lui et s'assit à ses côtés.

\- Harry ? Ça va ?

 _Non…_

\- Ça pourrait aller mieux…

\- Tu ne veux pas nous dire ce qui ne va pas ?

Harry secoua négativement la tête, faisant soupirer Hermione.

Il eut un long moment de silence puis Harry lui posa la question.

\- Hermione, qu'est-ce qui pourrait faire que je sois attirer par quelqu'un ?

\- Et bien… Ça veut dire que cette personne te plaît…

\- Non ce n'est pas possible, ça fait un moment que j'essaye d'oublier mais je n'y arrive pas !

\- Tu essayes depuis quand ?, lui demanda Hermione

\- 2 semaines et 5 jours., répondit Harry

\- Tu sais Harry, on ne passe pas à autre chose en si peu de temps…, lui dit Hermione en essayant d'user de tout le tact possible.

\- Je peux pas attendre !, s'exclama un Harry désespéré. Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas autre chose !?

\- Bah… il y a… les philtres d'amour mais Harry, je pense…, commença Hermione

\- Jamais elle ne ferait ça !, l'interrompit Harry. Mais… mais… je ne vois pas d'autres explications…

\- Harry, je pense que tu es amoureux… , termina Hermione

\- Il faut en redonner tous les combien pour que ça agisse ?, continua Harry en ignorant volontairement la remarque d'Hermione

\- Ça ne sert à rien que je te le dise ! Tu l'aimes, tout simplement !

\- Je-ne-suis-pas-amoureux-d'-elle !, s'énerva brusquement Harry en se levant. Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas alors ce n'est pas le cas d'accord !? Je t'en supplie Hermione, aide-moi ! Ça me fait trop mal !

Sous les yeux ébahis d'Hermione, Harry fondit en larmes.

\- Harry calmes-toi, ce n'est pas grave !, s'exclama Hermione, légèrement paniqué par la réaction d'Harry. Le philtre d'amour c'est entre 24h et 3 jours.

\- S'il… S'il te plaît, est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider à surveiller ce que je bois ou mange ?, demanda un Harry toujours en pleurs

\- Euh… OK d'accord…

\- Mer… Merci, fit Harry avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit tout en essuyant ses larmes

\- Harry ?

\- Oui ?

\- C'est qui ?

Harry se figea immédiatement.

\- Euh… Hermione… J'ai pas envie d'en parler…

\- Tu peux au moins me dire pourquoi ça te « fait trop mal » ? Tu lui as demandé de sortir avec toi ?

\- Non c'est juste que… qu'elle a déjà quelqu'un…

\- Oh. Harry je suis désolé. Sincèrement. Tu la connais bien ?

\- Euh oui je pense…

\- Hum…c'est Ginny ?, demanda Hermione à la grande stupéfaction d'Harry

\- Que… Quoi !?

\- Une fille en couple avec qui je t'ai déjà vu parler. Est-ce que c'est Ginny ?

Harry hésita un instant puis avoua finalement la vérité.

\- Oui…

\- Tu es tombé amoureux de la sœur de ton meilleur ami !?

Harry hocha la tête.

\- D'accord, fit Hermione. J'imagine que tu ne veux toujours pas manger ?

\- Tu imagines bien…

\- OK. Et bien, à dans trois jours !, termina Hermione en essayant d'avoir l'air joyeuse.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, Hermione annonça à Harry que personne n'avait rien mis dans son verre.

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête, sans rien dire. Il l'aimait et ne pouvait rien y faire…

Lors du match de Quidditch, les Gryffondors gagnèrent contre Serpentard. Harry attrapa le vif d'or comme d'habitude, mais la victoire ne lui procura pas l'euphorie habituelle.

Il n'avait plus ressenti de joie depuis la fois où il avait commencer à essayer de se détacher de Ginny. Hermione essayait de l'aider mais elle aussi était malheureuse depuis qu'elle savait que Ron sortait avec Lavande Brown. Harry de son côté avait deviné que Ron espérait juste attirer l'attention d'Hermione mais n'avait pas pu lui dire, ne voulant pas trahir la confiance de son meilleur ami.

Malgré cela, Hermione continuait, tandis qu'Harry ne trouvait plus goût en rien. Il mangeait peu, mettait des heures le soir à s'endormir. Ses notes baissaient peu à peu, sauf en potions grâce au livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Dumbledore continuait de lui montrer des souvenirs sur Voldemort, mais Harry ne se sentait plus aussi concerné qu'avant. Il empêchait toujours Rogue d'entre dans ses pensées grâce à l'Occlumencie mais ne savait pas combien de temps cela durerait…

\- Hé, Harry !

\- Oui ?, répondit Harry, sortant de ses pensées et se tournant vers la personne qui lui avait parlé.

A sa grande stupeur, il s'agissait de Dean, c.a.d. la personne qu'il avait probablement le moins envie de voir en ce moment

\- Pour mon anniv j'organise une soirée après-demain, je comptais inviter les filles de notre année et Ginny. Tu es d'accord pour que je la fasse dans notre dortoir ? Évidemment, tu es invité !

\- Euh… ouais, d'accord…

\- Super ! Merci Harry !

Harry suivit Dean du regard tandis qu'il rejoignait Ginny. Au grand soulagement de Harry, jamais le couple ne s'embrassait en public. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer sa douleur dans cette situation.

Harry aperçut Hermione et se dirigea rapidement vers elle.

\- Hermione, s'il te plaît s'il te plaît !

\- Harry je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée…

\- Je t'en supplie Hermione ! Je n'arriverai jamais à dormir sans ça !

\- Si tu veux… , soupira la jeune fille, je te l'apporte ce soir.

\- Oh merci Hermione tu es vraiment la meilleure amie qu'on puisse avoir !

\- On va manger ? Ron-Ron est déjà partie avec sa Lav-Lav d'amour !

Harry ne releva pas, trop conscient de la tristesse que ressentait Hermione. Surtout que ces deux là, eux, ne se cachait pas pour les marques d'affections.

Une fois la Grande Salle remplie, Dumbledore prit la parole, leur annonçant qu'un bal allait avoir lieu le 14 février.

Les filles présentes dans la Salle se mirent aussitôt à glousser puis à établir des plans d'attaque pour se trouver un cavalier et les garçons protestèrent bruyamment contre l'idée de devoir danser en présence de toute l'école.

 _Oh non pas un bal ! Ginny va y aller avec Dean, et moi je vais être tout seul à me morfondre, et je vais les voir danser ensemble, et ça va être horrible, et j'en ai marre…_

Harry tourna la tête vers Hermione en quête de soutien et s'aperçut avec stupéfaction qu'elle arborait un grand sourire.

\- Ronald Weasley, prépares-toi à souffrir !, murmura-t-elle avec satisfaction.

* * *

 _Et voilà, chapitre terminé !_

 _Bon, bilan du chapitre : Harry est dépressif…_

 _Je peux vous dire que ça n'a pas toujours été réjouissant de l'écrire celui-là._

 _Je n'ai pas eu de reviews au chapitre précédent, et j'avoue avoir été vraiment déçue. Même si je n'écris pas pour en avoir, j'aimerais bien que vous me laissiez juste quelques mots pour me dire ce que vous en pensez car c'est un peu frustrant de voir que personne ne prend la peine de me faire un retour._

 _Du coup (j'insiste un peu), reviews svp !_


	8. Le jeu à éviter(1)

_Salut à tous !_

 _Demain je n'aurais pas le temps de poster du coup je vous fais ça ce soir. Cadeau !_

 _Alors oui, le jeu actionsou vérité n'est pas super original, mais j'aime bien quand il y en a dans les fictions, ça me fait marrer même si j'ai l'impression que ceux des autres sont bien mieux… De toute façon, je fais ça pour m'amuser alors, no problem !_

 _Une surprise autre que la publication le lundi soir vous attend à la fin…_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 :** **Le jeu à éviter…** **(1)**

Harry et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la Salle Commune. Harry eut beau supplier Hermione de lui expliquer en quoi Ron allait souffrir, cette-dernière resta muette comme une tombe durant tout le trajet.

\- Bon, Harry, je te le ramène dans 5 minutes, tu m'attends là ?

\- OK. Vraiment merci Hermione, je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi !

\- Je préfère ne pas imaginer., lui répondit Hermione en souriant.

 _Haha, très drôle._

Hermione se dépêcha de monter dans son dortoir pour chercher un morceau de tissu blanc. Ensuite,

elle se dirigea vers le dortoir de l'année de Ginny et toqua :

\- Oui ?, répondit cette-dernière

\- C'est Hermione. Je peux rentrer ?

\- Vas-y. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je peux t'emprunter du parfum ?

\- Oui, il est dans la salle de bain.

Hermione attendit que Ginny ait tourné la tête pour asperger le mouchoir d'une bonne quantité de parfum puis lancer un sort, avant de le cacher dans sa robe.

\- Merci beaucoup !, lança-t-elle à Ginny avant de redescendre.

En la voyant arriver, Harry se précipita vers elle.

\- Alors !?, demanda-t-il, impatient.

\- Voilà ton truc, il porte l'odeur de Ginny et je lui ai lancé un sort pour que l'odeur persiste. Ça te va ?, lui répondit la jeune fille en lui tendant le tissu.

 _Oh mon dieu c'est génial !_

\- Oh merci merci merci !

\- De rien, répondit Hermione, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire devant la joie presque infantile de son ami.

Harry se dépêcha de monter se coucher. Pour une fois, il réussit à s'endormir tranquillement, sans cauchemars ni insomnies, apaisé par le parfum de sa Ginny…

* * *

Harry soupira.

 _Qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'accepter !?_

On était le 28 octobre et donc le soir de la soirée de Dean.

 _Non mais quelle idée !? Qui va à la fête du mec de la fille qu'il aime !? Je dois être maso !_

Il était 23h30 et tous les garçons attendaient les filles. C'est Ginny qui arriva la première, suivit de près par Lavande, Parvati et Hermione.

 _Ah fuh… On respire, ça va bien se passer… Ah fuh…_. _Ah fuh… Ah fuh…_

Tout le groupe s'assit par terre, en rond.

\- Bon, commença Ron, on fait quoi ?

 _Rien, tout le monde rentre chez soi et ce sera très bien comme ça !_

\- Bin en fait je sais pas trop… , répondit Dean, un peu penaud.

 _Le mec organise une fête où on ne fait rien. Génial. Bon bah bonne nuit !_

\- Oh je sais !, s'exclama Lavande, et si on faisait un action ou vérité ?

 _Le nom me dit quelque chose…_

\- C'est quoi ?, s'étonna Ginny

 _C'est dingue elle pense la même chose que moi ! On est vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre…_

\- C'est un jeu où tu choisis entre action ou vérité. Si tu prends action, tu dois faire ce que les autres demandent et si tu prends vérité, tu dois répondre à une question. On a pas le droit de demander deux fois la même chose à la même personne et c'est la personne précédente qui choisit sa victime et son épreuve !

 _Ah oui je me rappelle ! Ah non non non non non non non non, pas ce jeu !_

\- Et si on ne veut pas répondre ?, demanda Neville

\- Euh, je sais pas… , répondit Lavande

\- On a qu'a dire qu'on boit un verre de Whisky-Pur-Feu !, s'exclama Seamus en sortant trois bouteilles de sous son lit.

 _Oh les cons ils ont prévu de l'alcool !_

\- On a qu'a faire un vote !, proposa Dean, on est 9, ça fait un nombre impair.

\- OK, lança Parvati, qui est pour ?

Lavande, Parvati, Ron, Dean, Ginny et Seamus levèrent la main

 _Non Ginny, ne me fait pas ça je t'en supplie ! Et Ron, tu me déçoit beaucoup ! Faux frère !_

\- Et qui est contre ?, continua Parvati

Harry fut le premier à lever la main, suivit d'Hermione et Neville

 _Oh non…_

\- 5 contre 3, on joue !, s'exclama Dean

 _C'est pas vrai ! Merde ! Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ! J'en ai marre…_

\- Qui commence ?, demanda Seamus

\- C'est le con qui demande !, lui répondit Ron

\- Alors, Seamus, commença Lavande, action ou vérité ?

\- Euh… action !

\- Alors, euh… embrasse la fille qui te plaît le plus dans cette salle !

 _Oh là là, et si on me demande ça à moi je fais quoi !?_

\- Ah non alors vérité !, s'exclama Seamus

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de changer, s'exclama Lavande !

\- Mais s'il vous plaît, c'est la première, je savais pas qu'on pouvait demander ça !

\- Ouais, il a raison, il a jamais joué, lança Harry

 _Je compatis._

\- Bon d'accord, soupira Lavande, mais c'est la seule fois de toute la partie !

Les autres acquiescèrent.

\- Bien, alors Seamus, continua Lavande, avec qui vas-tu au bal de St Valentin et si tu n'y vas avec personne, avec qui voudrais-tu y aller ?

\- Je n'y vais avec personne mais… j'aimerais bien y aller avec Padma Patil !

\- C'est vrai !?, s'exclama Parvati, Mais c'est génial, je lui en parlerai t'inquiète. Tu es amoureux d'elle !?

\- Oui… , avoua Seamus en rougissant.

\- Par contre, lança Ginny, on est d'accord que tout ce qui est dit dans cette salle reste secret d'accord !?

 _Heureusement !_

Tout le monde acquiesça, bien que Parvati et Lavande semblèrent un peu déçues.

\- Alors, reprit Seamus, euh… Harry, action ou vérité ?

 _Oh merde merde merde ! Euh, si je prend action je vais devoir embrasser quelqu'un ! Mais vérité c'est horrible aussi ! Euh… Ouais mais si on me dit « embrasse la fille qui te plaît le plus » et que je refuse, ils vont comprendre que c'est Ginny , alors que « de qui es-tu amoureux », c'est normal de pas répondre…_

\- Vérité, dit finalement Harry

 _J'ai peur…_

\- Bah la même question que Lavande.

\- Euh je ne vais au bal avec personne… , répondit Harry

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à toute la question !, s'exclama Seamus

 _Oh la galère… C'est pas bien mais je vais mentir, je vois pas d'autres solutions…_

\- Je n'ai envie pas d'y aller avec quelqu'un en particulier…

Hermione le regarda en fronçant les sourcils et en désignant d'un mouvement de tête les bouteilles de Wisky-Pur-Feu.

 _Ah oui j'aurais pu faire ça aussi…_

\- Sérieusement !? Tu veux y aller tout seul !?, s'étonna Ginny

 _Si tu savais Ginny…_

\- Sérieusement., répondit Harry. Bon euh, alors… Hermione ?

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir avant de se mettre à sourire

\- Vérité, répondit Hermione

\- Bah, le bal ?, demanda Harry

 _J'ai pas d'inspi…_

\- J'y vais avec Cormac McLaggen !

 _QUOI !?_

Harry ne fut pas le seul à s'étonner. Ron notamment paraissait sous le choc.

 _A mais c'est ça sa vengeance ! « Ron, tu vas souffrir » !_

Harry éclata de rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a de drôle ?, s'étonna Ginny

\- C'est un truc qu'Hermione m'avait dit, je viens de comprendre !

\- Aller, c'est mon tour !, s'exclama Hermione, souhaitant empêcher son ami de trop en dévoiler. Ron ?

\- Euh… action…

\- Embrasse la fille qui te plaît le moins.

 _Hermione est vénère ça se voit._

\- AH MAIS C'EST DÉGUEULASSE !, s'écria Ron

 _Il se passe quoi ?_

\- Bah quoi ?, s'étonna Neville

\- Mais c'est ma sœur !

 _Ah non, petit 1 c'est dégueu, petit 2 pas touche, c'est ma Ginny ! … En fait non… C'est pas ma Ginny… et ce ne sera jamais ma Ginny…_

Harry se rendit compte qu'il était au bord des larmes.

 _Calmes-toi Harry… Je suis un peu trop sur les nerfs en ce moment…_

\- Je… je reviens, lança Harry avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Il se passa un peu d'eau froide sur le visage puis se regarda dans le miroir. Il avait l'air exténué. Il était pâle et arborait de grands cernes sous ses yeux. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter le trou béant dans sa poitrine qui le faisait souffrir un peu plus chaque jour…

Harry se redressa, essuya ses larmes et serra les dents.

 _Aller Harry, un peu de courage !_

Une fois remit de ses émotions, Harry retourna auprès des autres.

\- Alors ?

\- Du coup, j'ai du boire, répondit Ron en grimaçant. Et Neville va demander à Luna de l'accompagner au bal.

 _Neville et Luna… Ouais pourquoi pas…_

\- OK. Et là c'est à qui ?

\- Au con qui demande, répondit Seamus avec un sourire

 _Putain c'est pas vrai !?_

\- Oh non !, s'exclama Harry

\- Calmes-toi, c'est à moi, lui répondit Dean. Je prends vérité.

\- Euh… Balance des dossiers sur un camarade de dortoir, genre ce qu'il fait pendant qu'il dort. Et tu choisis le plus intéressant. Sauf si c'est moi bien sûr, précisa Neville

 _Je m'attendais pas à ce que Neville choisisse ce genre de questions, comme quoi je ne le connais pas si bien que ça… Pourvu que ce soit pas moi…_

\- Et bah Harry c'est toi !, s'exclama Dean avec un sourire des plus énervant

 _Oh mon dieu…_

\- Alors, l'année dernière Harry parlait dans son sommeil. Cette année, la nuit, il pleure… ou alors il y a plusieurs nuits où il a eut l'air de faire des rêves assez… chauds…

 _OH MON DIEU ! IL A PAS OSÉ DIRE ÇA !? Oh non, Ginny a entendu ! C'est pas possible, pourquoi MOI !? Oui c'est vrai, j'ai rêvé d'être avec Ginny, mais je suis pas le seul à faire ce genre de rêves et comme par hasard, c'est encore moi qui me prend tout dans la gueule ! Regardez comme il est fier de son coup ce petit con…_

Tous les regards avaient tournés vers Harry qui retenait à grand peine ses larmes de rage…

\- Oh c'est bon, fait pas cette tête !, s'exclama Dean.

 _Ça te suffisait pas de m'avoir pris Ginny hein !? Fallait en plus que tu te foutes de moi devant elle et que tu me fasses passer pour un pervers !_

\- Aller, à Parvati !, continua Dean. Action ou vérité ?

\- Vérité !, répondit Parvati

\- Avec qui vas-tu au bal ?, demanda Dean

\- Avec Michaël Corner, mon petit ami

\- Tu sors avec Michaël ?, s'étonna Hermione. Il ne sortait pas avec Cho Chang ?

\- Si en début d'année, mais ils ont rompu rapidement. Ça fait environ 1 mois qu'on est ensemble. Bon, c'est mon tour ! Harry, à toi !

 _Quoi !? Encore !? Laissez moi me remettre du fait que tout le monde sait que j'ai rêvé de… de ça…_

\- Hein !? Mais Lavande et Ginny sont pas passés !

\- Peu importe, je veux savoir un truc. Alors action ou vérité ?

 _Oh la la mais je sais pas !_

\- Pff mais je sais pas moi… Vérité… ?

 _Au moins je n'embrasserais personne…_

\- Qui était la fille dans ton rêve !?

Harry se figea, stupéfait.

 _Elle… elle vient bien de me demander… ça !? La sale garce !_

\- Mais… Euh… Je… Pas… Passez-moi un verre…

* * *

 _Et comme le chapitre est en deux parties, voici la suite avec une semaine d'avance !_


	9. Le jeu à éviter(2)

**Chapitre** **9** **:** **Le jeu à éviter…** **(** **2** **)**

Dean passa la bouteille à Harry qui se remplit un verre. Il avala quelques gorgées avant de se mettre à tousser violemment.

\- Mais c'est quoi ce truc !?, demanda Harry en continuant de tousser

\- C'est la première fois que tu en goûtes ?, demanda Ron

\- Oui…

\- La première fois j'ai failli m'étouffer., expliqua Ron

 _Et c'est sensé me rassurer !?_

Il fallut quelques minutes à Harry pour s'arrêter de tousser et finir son verre

\- Alors… euh… Ginny ?

 _Mais je suis trop bête ! Pourquoi j'ai choisi Ginny !? Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui demander !?_

\- Vérité !, répondit Ginny.

 _Euh alors mes questions : soit c'est cramé que je l'aime, soit je ne veux surtout pas entendre la réponse, soit je passe un peu pour un pervers et je pense qu'après l'histoire du rêve je n'ai pas besoin d'en rajouter… Il faut que je trouve un truc qui n'a rien à voir…_

\- Euh… Si tu devais sortir avec un prof, ce serait qui ?

 _J'espère que c'est pas trop bizarre…_

\- Euh… là tu me poses une colle… Je dirai Lupin… Du coup, a toi Lavande !

\- Vérité, je n'ai rien à cacher !, s'exclama la blonde

\- Ah oui ? Et quel est ton plus grand secret ?, demanda Ginny en souriant.

 _Elle fait mal cette question !_

Lavande rougit et but un verre de Whisky-Pur-Feu avec à peu près autant de difficultés qu'Harry.

Lavande reprit la parole et la question de Ginny fut posé à Seamus, Parvati, Lavande, Hermione, Ron et Dean (cela va de soit que tous préférèrent boire un coup !) puis ce fut le tour le d'Harry.

\- Bon alors Harry ton plus grand secret ?

 _Alerte rouge ! Je fais quoi !? Euh… Euh… Et mais mon plus grand secret c'est pas Ginny, c'est la prophétie sur Voldemort !_

\- Je suis désolé mais ça concerne Voldemort - Harry dut attendre patiemment que les exclamations cessent - du coup je ne peux pas le révéler !

 _Et bim comme ça ils peuvent rien me dire !_

\- Tant pis pour toi Monsieur « l'Élu », mais la règle c'est la règle : tu dois boire !, exigea Dean

 _Monsieur l'Élu !? Il est sérieux !?_

\- Quoi !?, s'exclama Harry, Mais ça se fait pas !

\- Oh ça va, c'est juste un verre !

 _Il commence à m'énerver lui, il fait exprès de s'acharner sur moi ou c'est juste pas mon jour ? En plus je lui ai rien fait (à part bien sûr tomber amoureux de sa copine) !_

Harry but son deuxième verre de la soirée. Ayant un peu la tête qui tourne, il dut s'adosser au mur derrière lui.

\- Ça va Harry ?, demanda Hermione

\- Oui ça va. Euh Neville ton plus grand secret ?

Neville rougit et se servit un verre avant de se mettre à tousser.

 _C'est bizarre, si j'avais du désigné quelqu'un ayant un grand secret je n'aurai pas désigné Neville… J'en découvres beaucoup des choses sur lui aujourd'hui !_

\- Bon Ginny, à toi. Vérité j'imagine ?, devina Neville.

\- Tu imagines bien, répondit Ginny en souriant.

 _Je crois avoir déjà dit ça un jour moi aussi… En plus elle sourit tout le temps, je me sens tellement plus joyeux quand elle est là…_

\- Ton plus grand secret ?

\- Euh… Ça concerne aussi Vous-Savez-Qui.

 _J'imagine qu'elle parle de la Chambre des Secrets. Elle a l'air triste…_

\- Ginny ? Ça va ?, s'inquiéta Harry

\- Oui mais tu sais que j'aime pas trop penser à ça…

 _Ça me fend le cœur de la voir comme ça…_

\- Mais c'est pas ça qui va m'arrêter !, s'exclama Ginny en souriant. Dean, action ou vérité ?

\- Action !, s'exclama Dean. On fait jamais action, c'est nul !

\- OK alors… euh…

Ginny semblait un peu prise au dépourvu.

\- Euh… Imites un animal de ton choix.

\- Tu n'as pas un truc un peu plus… je sais pas… viril ?, grimaça Dean

\- T'es bête ! Pour la peine je change l'action : imite un Boursouflet !

Dean fusilla Ginny du regard et essaya de se rouler en boule tout en sautant en l'air le résultat était hilarant.

\- Allez à toi Seamus, lança Dean d'un ton boudeur.

\- Et bien… on est des Gryffondors, faut être courageux ! Action !

\- Euh… Fais un concours d'alcool avec moi !, répliqua Dean

 _C'est une blague !?_

\- Ah non, c'est extrêmement dangereux, vous pourriez faire un coma éthylique !, s'exclama Hermione. Et toi tu dis rien !?, dit-elle en se tournant vers Ron. NOUS SOMMES PRÉFETS !

\- Euh ouais les gars trouvez autre chose, lança Ron

\- C'était pour rire, répliqua Dean. Alors euh… désigne 2 personnes et toi et ces deux personnes doivent boire 2 verres de Whisky-Pur-Feu. Ça va aux préfets !?, ajouta-t-il sarcastiquement

\- Dean, tu es insupportable !, s'exclama Ginny. Si tu veux la prochaine fois que tu te mettras en danger on te laisse crever !

 _Mais, allez-y, disputez-vous, ça me fera le plus grand bien !_

\- Euh je vais prendre Dean et… Neville !, s'exclama Seamus en empêchant la pousuite de la dispute.

 _Il vient de gâcher ma dispute…_

Neville grimaça tandis que Dean sourit à son meilleur ami.

Ils prirent chacun leur premier verre sans incident mais lors du deuxième Neville lâcha son verre et tomba en arrière.

Il y eut quelques secondes de flottements durant lesquelles les Gryffondors imaginèrent les pires scénarii mais, soudainement, un ronflement sonore sortit de la bouche de Neville.

Tous poussèrent un soupir de soulagement, mis a part Lavande, trop préoccupée par sa manucure.

\- Il faut peut-être qu'on le mettre dans son lit, proposa Parvati.

Les garçons tentèrent de le soulever mais Harry avait du mal à se tenir droit et Dean et Seamus n'arrêtait pas de tomber. Hermione soupira et utilisa sa baguette pour coucher le pauvre Neville.

\- Bon, commença Ginny, je pense qu'on devrait ralentir sur l'alcool. Quelqu'un a un idée pour un autre gage ?

\- On pourrait enlever un vêtement !, s'exclama Lavande en se mettant à glousser en cœur avec Parvati

\- Ouais !, renchérit l'indienne, comme ça on a un nombre limité de refus !

 _Pitié…_

\- Quelqu'un a une autre idée ?, insista Ginny. Bon bah… on a qu'a faire ça…

 _Sniff…_

\- Aller, à Parvati !, s'exclama Seamus

\- Action, répondit bravement Parvati

\- Euh… fait une déclaration d'amour à Ron !

\- Hein !?, s'exclamèrent les deux principaux intéressés.

\- Mais, c'est le petit ami de ma meilleure amie !, protesta Parvati.

\- Si tu veux pas t'as qu'a te déshabiller !

\- Bon, commença Parvati en se tournant vers Ron, autrefois je te considérais comme un ami mais je me suis rendu compte récemment que mes sentiments avaient changé. Je t'aime. Ça vous va ?, demanda Parvati, rouge de honte.

 _La tête de Ron est teeeeeellement drôle !_

\- Ouais, c'est bon, répondit Seamus

\- Alors, à Hermione !

\- Vérité, répondit Hermione

\- Fait nous un bref résumé de ta vie amoureuse

\- Oh ce n'est pas très long… En 4ème année, je suis sortie avec Viktor Krum. Il m'a dit qu'il n'arrêtait pas de venir à la bibliothèque pour me parler. C'est d'ailleurs là qu'il m'a demandé venir au bal de noël avec lui. On est resté ensemble après le bal puis nous avons rompu à cause de la distance. Et cette année, à force de fréquenter le club de Slug toute seule, comme mon très cher ami Harry prend un malin plaisir à avoir entraînement de Quidditch ces soirs-là, je me suis lié d'amitié avec Mc Laggen et il m'a proposé de venir au bal avec lui.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Oh ça va, c'est juste que j'ai pas forcément envie de perdre une soirée pour faire plaisir à un prof !

\- Bon aller, à Ron, demanda Hermione avec un sourire sadique

\- Euh… je vais prendre vérité…, répondit Ron, méfiant.

\- Avec qui es-tu sorti avant Lavande ?

\- Personne, souffla Ron, légèrement honteux.

\- Mais tu n'étais pas allé au bal de noël avec Padma Patil ?, demanda Seamus

\- Si mais c'était moi qui lui avais demandé pour aider Harry qui ne voulait pas laisser Ron seul, raconta Parvati.

 _A part le fait que je suis amoureux de sa sœur, je suis vraiment le pote idéal._

\- Donc la première fois que tu es sorti avec une fille, c'était cette année ?, insista Hermione d'un ton moqueur.

\- Oui, répéta Ron en soupirant. Bon, Lavande !

\- Vérité, répondit la blonde.

\- Est-ce que j'embrasse bien ?, demanda Ron à la surprise général.

 _Ça y est, mon meilleur ami est devenu fou…_

\- Oh euh...oui !, répondit Lavande en rougissant et en se mettant à glousser.

\- Ah ha !, s'exclama Ron en se tournant vers Hermione, peut-être que je ne suis pas précoce mais au moins je suis doué moi !

\- Tu es pathétique Ron !, s'exclama Hermione

\- Je suis quoi !?, s'énerva Ron en se levant brusquement.

Hermione l'imita, suivit de près par Harry qui se plaça entre ses deux meilleurs amis.

\- Calmez-vous, c'est pas grave, on s'en fiche de la façon dont Ron embrasse !

Ron et Hermione se rassirent tout en continuant de se jeter des regards noirs.

 _Et le pire c'est qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre !_

\- Euh… Ginny, action ou vérité ?, demanda Lavande, brisant le silence

\- Action !, répondit Ginny

\- Euh… embrasse Harry ! Avec la langue pendant 15s.

 _Qu...Quoi ?_

\- Bon d'accord, soupira Ginny. Désolé Dean.

Ginny s'assit devant Harry et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

 _Je… Je vais… l'embrasser…? Je… J'arrive pas y croire… C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie…_

 _Je vais embrasser ma Ginny…_

 _Une minute… alors… notre premier baiser aura lieu… comme ça !?_

\- STOP !, s'écria brusquement Harry

Ginny le regarda, surprise.

\- Je… Je suis désolé Ginny… mais… je peux… je peux pas…

Ginny se releva et alla s'asseoir à sa place en continuant de le regarder. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule : tous lui jetaient des regards stupéfaits sauf Hermione qui le regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

* * *

Hermione fixa Harry en fronçant les sourcils, essayant d'attirer son attention. Elle se rendait bien compte qu'il retenait à grand peine ses larmes et il était évident qu'elle n'était pas la seule à l'avoir remarquer. Si il pleurait, tout le monde comprendrait ses sentiments pour la rouquine.

Hermione eut alors une idée. Il faudrait qu'elle soir rapide, efficace. Elle saisit discrètement sa baguette et repéra le lit en face d'elle, celui de Ron. Elle ne put retenir un sourire. En plus, elle pourrait s'en prendre aux affaires de cet imbécile ! Elle pointa sa baguette dessus et le lit s'effondra dans un craquement sonore. Tandis que tous se retournait en sursautant, Hermione attrapa un livre dans son sac et l'utilisa pour frapper violemment Harry au visage.

\- AIE ! PUTAIN HERMIONE MAIS ÇA VA PAS !?

Hermione constata les dégâts. Les larmes d'Harry se mêlait au sang qui coulait sur son menton tandis qu'il avait plaqué ses mains sur son nez cassé.

\- Oh Harry je suis désolé, j'avais aperçu un moustique et j'ai essayé de l'écraser mais j'ai fait un faux mouvement ! Attends, je vais t'arranger ça, suis-moi.

Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains, suivi de près par Harry. Une fois à l'intérieur elle pointa sa baguette sur son visage :

* * *

\- Episkey. Tergeo.

Harry sentit une étrange chaleur sur son visage et se ragarda dans la glace. Son nez n'était plus cassé et son sang avait disparu.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris !?, lui demanda Harry en lui jetant un regard noir

 _Comment ça se fait que ma meilleure amie m'est balancé un livre dans la figure !?_

\- Idiot !, s'énerva Hermione. C'était pour te rendre service !

 _Pardon !?_

\- Pardon !? En me frappant ?

\- Au moins tout le monde est convaincu que tu pleures à cause de ton nez et pas à cause de Ginny !

 _Quoi !? Mais…_

\- Hermione, tu es un génie !, s'exclama Harry

\- Aller on y retourne, répondit Hermione en sortant de la salle de bains.

Dans la pièce il ne restait plus que les garçons.

\- Ginny a réparé le lit de Dean et les filles sont parties, expliqua Dean. Je pense qu'on devrait arrêter la soirée maintenant, précisa-t-il.

 _Ouf c'est fini !_

\- OK, répondit Hermione en attrapant ses affaires et en sortant du dortoir. Bonne soirée !

Harry se laissa tomber sur son lit tout habillé. Il avait été tellement proche de Ginny… Ils auraient pu s'embrasser… Mais Harry ne voulait pas du baiser de Ginny si elle ne l'aimait pas.

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui sussura qu'il avait manqué une chance unique de faire prendre conscience à Ginny qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Harry se retourna en soupirant : il n'était décidément pas fait pour gérer ce genre de problèmes !

* * *

 _Et voilà !_

 _J'espère que mes deux petites surprises vous ont plu !_

 _Je suis déçu par les reviews, Flanker est le seul à avoir joué le jeu (d'ailleurs merciii, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir!), mais je suis plutôt de bonne humeur ce soir, donc je ne vais pas me mettre en colère et j'aborderais le problème la semaine prochaine._

 _À bientôt pour la suite des problèmes de ce pauvre Harry que je ne ménage décidément pas (j'aurais du appeler la fiction Les malheurs de Harry) !_


	10. Méfiez-vous des profs d'Occlumencie

_Salut à tous,_

 _Je suis désolée je suis super pressée, je n'ai pas eu le temps ni de me relire ni de laisser une petit message…_

 _Je ferais ça dès que possible_

 _Du coup voici le chapitre et bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Méfiez-vous des profs d'Occlumencie**

 _Il marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Tous les élèves qui l'apercevaient s'enfuyaient un hurlant. En passant devant un miroir, un rapide coup d'œil sur son reflet le rassura. Peau blanche comme la craie, deux fentes en guise de narine et des yeux rouges de serpent il n'avait rien perdu de son apparence effrayante. Harry-Voldemort arriva devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Un sort suffit pour réduire le tableau en poussière. Devant lui se trouvait la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, et il le vit. Harry Potter, l'Élu, le Survivant, celui qui le tenait en échec malgré sa ridicule faiblesse : l'amour. La haine s'empara de Harry-Voldemort. Harry ne l'avait pas aperçut et discutait avec une jeune rousse traîtresse à son sang. Harry prit doucement la jeune fille dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Harry-Voldemort entra dans la salle. La partie « Harry » tenta de reprendre le dessus et cria pour prévenir le couple, en vain : la partie « Voldemort » était plus forte, plus puissante. Et il se rapprochait inexorablement d'Harry et de sa petite amie. Il se rapprochait, lentement et sûrement, et rien ne saurait l'arrêter._

 _Le couple était toujours enlacé, inconscient que dans quelques secondes leur bonheur se terminerai. Harry-Voldemort pointa sa baguette vers la fille. Une formule et elle était morte, gisant au sol pour avoir choisi la mauvaise personne…_

Harry ressentit une violente douleur à la joue qui le réveilla en sursaut. Il devait être 5 heures du matin et tous les garçons du dortoir le regardaient. Devant lui se tenait Ron, la main levé. Il comprit que Ron l'avait giflé.

\- Harry, je suis désolé de t'avoir frappé mais tu criais, et je n'arrivais pas te réveiller… Ça va ?

 _Ginny…_

Harry fondit en larmes sous le regard paniqué du rouquin.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Harry ?

\- C'é… C'était… juste un… un cauchemar… , répondit Harry d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

 _Ginny…_

Harry attrapa le tissu portant l'odeur de sa Ginny et le serra contre lui, enfouissant son nez dedans. Il continua de pleurer mais se sentit rassuré, apaisé par le parfum de sa Ginny.

\- C'est quoi ce vieux machin ?, demanda Seamus en désignant le mouchoir

\- C'est… rien… c'est juste… un truc auquel… auquel… je tiens…

\- C'était quoi ton cauchemar ?, demanda Neville

Harry ne répondit pas mais l'image de Ginny morte refit surface dans son esprit, lui arrachant une nouvelle salve de sanglots

\- Il faudrait qu'on retourne dormir car je sais pas vous mais moi j'ai la gueule de bois, proposa Dean

\- Ouais t'as raison, acquiesca Seamus.

Tandis que tous rejoignaient leur lit, Harry se recoucha en serrant contre lui le tissu trempé de larmes. Il fut incapable de se rendormir, hanté par la fin de son cauchemar.

Harry avait passé une journée exécrable. En plus de la monstrueuse migraine qu'il avait écopé le lendemain en souvenir de la soirée de Dean, il réussit à oublier ses affaires en sortilège et son devoir en métamorphose et à se couper au doigt pendant le cours de botanique, troublé par la perte de Ginny dans son cauchemar. Pour ne rien arrangé, on était mardi.

C'est donc de mauvaise humeur et l'esprit perdu qu'il se dirigea vers les cachots pour son cours d'Occlumencie.

En bifurquant à l'angle d'un couloir, Harry manqua de rentrer dans quelqu'un. En reconnaissant sa Ginny, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire si quelqu'un pouvait lui faire oublier une mauvaise journée, c'était bien elle !

\- Ah salut Harry ! Comment ça va ?

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, aussi bien des cours et du Quidditch que des problèmes occasionnés par les Mangemorts. Il se sentit se détendre au fur et à mesure de leur conversation. Cela surpris positivement Harry qui ne pensait pas pouvoir se réjouir lors d'une discussion sur les risques de se faire tuer par un mage noir mégalomane.

Harry regarda l'heure et se rendit compte qu'il était en retard.

\- Je suis désolé Ginny, mais je suis à la bourre…

\- Ah ok, t'inquiètes, c'est pas grave. Qu'est-ce que tu dois faire ?

\- Cours particulier avec Rogue, grimaça Harry

\- Relou… Bon bah bonne chance !, lança Ginny en embrassant doucement Harry sur la joue et en continuant son chemin.

Harry resta figé au milieu du couloir en arborant un sourire passablement niais.

 _Ginny…_

Harry se dirigea vers les cachots sans vraiment y faire attention. Ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers la sensation des lèvres de Ginny sur sa joue.

 _Ginny…_

Il entra dans la pièce et s'assit sur une chaise sans entendre les remarques acerbes de Rogue sur son retard. Il avait l'impression de planer sur un petit nuage. Harry ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par son amour, affichant toujours ce sourire idiot sur ses lèvres.

 _Ginny…_

Il entrouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut que Rogue le regardait. Soudainement, il sentit l'esprit du professeur franchir ses barrières mentales.

 _Ginny… Ginny attrapant la main d'Harry pendant le match … Ginny embrassant Harry sur la joue… Malefoy affrontant Ginny… Ginny à moitié habillée dans sa chambre… Harry qui tombe sur elle…Ginny et Dean… Encore Ginny… Harry et Ginny s'embrassant passionnément… Harry sanglotant sur son lit, le cœur brisé…Ginny pensive dans le Poudlard Express…Ginny morte…_

Harry hurlait de toute ses forces, tentant par tous les moyens de repousser l'occlumens.

Harry hurlait de toutes ses forces. Une part de lui était stupéfaite que ses seules pensées concernent Ginny mais le reste de son être ne s'en étonnait pas, convaincu que Ginny était ce qu'il avait, où plutôt n'avait pas, de plus précieux.

Harry hurlait de toutes ses forces. Il était tombé par terre et se roulait sur le sol, ses mains plaqués sur ses tempes.

Harry hurlait de toutes ses forces. Enfin, le professeur Rogue mit fin à sa torture.

Harry resta quelques instants roulé en boule sur le sol, se tenant le tête à deux mains, tout son corps agité de sanglots. Il se sentait sali, souillé que quelqu'un est pu avoir accès à ses secrets, à sa passion, à sa douleur.

\- Relevez-vous, Potter ! Vous êtes pitoyable ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aura aucune difficulté à pénétrer votre esprit si vous ne contrôlez pas mieux vos sentiments.

Harry se releva maladroitement et une horrible pensée le cloua sur place.

 _Et si Rogue en parlait à quelqu'un…?_

\- Professeur, n'en parlez à personne ! Je vous en supplie !

\- Parlez de quoi ?, demanda Rogue avec un sourire sans joie. Du fait qu'une de vos admiratrices vous ait dit non ? Pauvre Potter…

Harry encaissa difficilement les paroles du professeur mais ne répondit pas à la provocation. Il se laissa tomber à genoux et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

\- Pitié… , murmura l'adolescent désespéré.

Rogue le toisa de ses yeux noirs sans chaleur. Comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune promesse, Harry s'excusa et se précipita en dehors de la pièce. Il entra dans la première pièce vide qu'il trouva et laissa libre cours à sa détresse.

Il resta seul pendant une demi-heure puis regagna la Salle Commune la mort dans l'âme. Il ignora Hermione qui l'appelait et monta directement se coucher.

Harry n'aurait jamais cru qu'une journée puisse être pire que celle de la veille. Il s'était trompé. Il ne parla ni à Ron ni à Hermione de la journée. Il s'était renfermé sur lui même et n'avait pas assisté au petit-déjeuner et au repas de midi, trop anxieux à l'approche du cours de DCFM.

Dès le début du cours, Rogue l'avait interrogé sur un cours qu'ils avaient terminé une semaine auparavant. Harry avait été incapable de répondre. Résultat : 20 points de moins pour Gryffondor. Il n'avait pas répondu aux insultes donc le cours avait continué normalement et Harry s'était cru tiré d'affaires. Grave erreur.

\- Je vois que Mr Potter n'a apparemment pas juger utile d'écouter ce cours.

Harry sortit de ses pensées et se rendit compte que toute la classe le regardait.

On toqua à la porte. Ginny entra et voulut donner au professeur Rogue un message de la part de Dumbledore. Mais Rogue l'ignora et continua :

\- Quel est le moyen le plus efficace de repousser un Inferius Mr Potter ?

\- …Je… Je ne sais pas.

\- Je ne sais pas, Monsieur.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de m'appeler Monsieur.

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Les mots lui avait échappé, résultat de sa fatigue et de sa colère.

\- Il semblerait que Potter soit malheureux en ce moment. Je me trompe. Il est sûrement douloureux pour l'égo de se prendre un rateau.

Harry releva vivement le tête et croisa le regard de Ginny qui l'observait, comme l'ensemble de la classe.

\- Vous savez quelque chose monsieur !?, s'exclama Pansy Parkinson

\- C'est possible en effet.

\- Qui est-ce ?, demanda la Serpentarde à la recherche de nouveaux potins.

\- Professeur, il faut vraiment…, commença Ginny, mal à l'aise

\- J'ai constaté que Mr Potter avait un faible pour une des élèves présentes dans la classe.

\- Taisez-vous !, s'exclama Harry en se levant.

\- Elle…

\- LA FERME !

Harry perdit le contrôle sur sa magie. Avant d'avoir pu finir sa phrase, Rogue fut violemment propulsé contre le mur du cachot et s'effondra inconscient. Harry croisa le regard paniqué d'Hermione, incrédule de Ron et narquois de Malefoy. Il regarda Ginny et sentit toute la douleur accumuler depuis le début de l'année refaire surface.

Il s'enfuit de la salle de classe.

Il traversa tout le château en courant, sans but précis, aveuglé par les larmes et se retrouva dans le parc. Il s'arrêta quelques instants. Il entendit alors les pas d'autres élèves et se rendit compte qu'il y avait une issue. La Cabane Hurlante. Il se précipita vers le Saule Cogneur et l'immobilisa avant de se laisser glisser dans le passage secret.

Quand Hermione, Ron, Neville et Ginny arrivèrent, l'arbre avait déjà combattu le sort, et ils perdirent la trace du jeune homme.

* * *

Harry frissonna. Il était incapable de dire depuis combien de temps il était là. Il avait perdu la notion du temps. Harry s'enroula dans sa cape d'invisibilité. Elle ne lui tenait pas vraiment chaud mais c'était mieux que rien. Il commençait à avoir soif mais plutôt que d'utiliser la magie ou de sortir de sa cachette, il préférait attendre. Attendre que sa douleur s'estompe, que sa tristesse devienne supportable, que ses larmes cessent de couler. Mais au fond de lui, Harry songea que cela n'était pas près d'arriver…

* * *

\- Je ne le vois pas !, s'exclama Ginny après avoir parcouru une dizaine de fois la carte du Maraudeur.

\- Réfléchissons… , commença Hermione

\- Mais on a pas le temps de réfléchir Hermione !, paniqua Ginny. Ça fait deux jours qu'il a disparu, il n'a rien à boire, rien à manger ! Ce salaud de Rogue l'a tellement blessé… Tu es sûr que tu ne peux pas me dire qu'est-ce qui le trouble au point de préférer se laisser crever !?

\- Non Ginny, je ne veux pas trahir sa confiance !, redit Hermione pour la troisième fois. Et TOI, aide-nous un peu !

Ron et Hermione se reparlaient depuis la fuite d'Harry mais la brune continuait de le haïr pour l'avoir trahie avec Lavande. Car c'est exactement comme ça qu'Hermione voyait cette histoire : une trahison.

\- Je te signale que je suis en train de réfléchir comme tu nous l'a demandé. Il a peut-être quitté Poudlard…

\- Impossible, la sécurité a été renforcée…

\- Il y a d'autres pièces qui n'apparaissent pas sur cette fichu carte ?, demanda Ginny

\- Euh, la Salle sur Demande et la Chambre des Secrets je crois, répondit Ron

\- Mais il a disparu dans le parc !, s'exclama Hermione. Voyons, le parc… ce n'est pas un très bon nageur donc pas dans le lac… Il n'est pas passé devant chez Hagrid sinon Crockdur aurait aboyé, on peut donc éliminer la Forêt Interdite… Une cachette dans la parc…

\- Le Saule Cogneur !, s'exclama Ron

\- Mais oui bien sûr ! La Cabane Hurlante,lança Hermione, au fond d'elle-même impressionné par l'idée de son ex-ami.

\- De quoi vous parlez !? Où est Harry !?, s'écria la rouquine

\- Il y a un passage secret sous le Saule qui mène à la Cabane Hurlante !

\- Il faut prévenir les profs !, lança Hermione

\- Pas le temps, on va d'abord voir si il est là, ordonna Ginny avant de se lever et de se précipiter dans le parc, morte d'inquiétude pour le jeune homme dont elle avait croisé le regard désespéré.

* * *

 _A mardi prochain et JOYEUX NOEL !_


	11. Après la pluie, le beau temps ?

_Et voilà le chapitre 11… avec une semaine de retard…_

 _Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé avec le chapitre précédent, mais j'ai eu 5 nouvelles reviews, 4 nouveaux followers et 2 nouveaux favorites ! Apparamment vous aimez bien voir Harry souffrir_ 😂

 _Du coup je suis super super super contente, vous êtes les meilleurs lecteurs du monde et vous avez refait ma journée plutôt ratée (rentrée + contrôle de_ SVT 😑)

* * *

 _R.A.R. :_

 _Oviyah17 : Joyeux Noël aussi ! Oui, c'est vrai qu'Hermion est légèrement violente pendant le jeu, et j'aurais vraiment trouvé ça nul si Harry avait embrassé Ginny pendant un jeu, moins romantique tu meurs, et je penses que tu as deviné que j'étais une grande fan de romance_ 😂 _  
C'est clair que je n'aimerais pas être à la place de Harry, même si je commence l'année avec un chapitre assez positif, tu verras en lisant. Pour Rogue, j'ai un peu ma vision de l'affaire même si je ne l'ai pas mise dans la fiction : je pense que le chagrin d'Harry lui a ravivé de mauvais souvenirs en parti dû à James Potter, donc comme d'hab' il se venge sur le fils. Cela dit j'aime bien imaginé le savon que Dumbledore a dû lui passer à cause de l'accident !_

 _Wolfgang : Bienvenu sur ma fiction, je suis toujours contente d'avoir de nouveaux/nouvelles lecteurs/lectrices ! Ça me fait plaisir que ça te plaise et que tu prennes le temps de me laisser une review, merci beaucoup. Je pense continuer à suivre l'histoire originelle même si je vais rajouter un élément majeur qui n'est pas du tout dans le livre, mais à part ça ça devrait ressembler._

 _Wenheda : Bienvenue aussi, et merci pour ta review ! J'ai aussi vu que tu me suivais, ça me fait suuuper plaisir !_

 _Than Galland : Wouah ! Tu m'as laissé une review, suis ma fiction, l'a mise en favori et m'a mis moi en favori ! Merci beaucoup ! Ta review m'a beaucoup touché, et j'ai d'ailleurs été lire le premier chapitre de ta fiction, j'espère que tu vas poster la suite bientôt. Cela dit, je ne t'ai pas mis en followers ni en favori car j'ai rentré une adresse mail sur laquelle je ne vais jamais, donc je ne reçois pas les alertes et je ne fais que laisser des reviews._

* * *

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Après la pluie, le beau temps ?**

Hermione jeta un sort d'immobilisation sur l'arbre puis amena Ron et Ginny dans le passage secret. Elle entra la première et à sa grande stupéfaction vit qu'il n'y avait personne. Elle se tourna aussitôt vers les autres, impuissante :

\- Il n'est pas ici…

Ron jura bruyamment.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il est là !, lança Ginny. Il… il y a son odeur !

En entendant ses paroles, Hermione sursauta et jeta un regard suspicieux à Ginny. Comment ne pas associer les mots de Ginny à l'affection d'Harry pour l'odeur de la jeune rousse ?

\- Hominum revelio ! Bah quoi ?, demanda Ron en voyant l'expression surprise d'Hermione. C'est bien la formule que tu as apprise à Ginny dans le train, non ?

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement. « Il s'en souvient !? », songea-t-elle intérieurement. Mais elle fut interrompue dans ses réflexions par le cri de Ginny.

\- LÀ !

Ron et Hermione rejoignirent Ginny dans le coin de la pièce où brillait une faible lueur résultant du sortilège de Ron. Ginny s'assit par terre et tendit sa main. Elle sentit du tissu et tira doucement la cape d'invisibilité vers elle.

* * *

Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut la blancheur du décor. La seconde qu'il y avait des gens. La troisième qu'il ne voyait rien sans lunettes. Il n'essaya pas de les attraper cependant. Il ne se sentait pas bien, il avait faim, soif, mal à la gorge et une migraine épouvantable.

\- Harry ?, demanda une voix qu'Harry identifia comme celle d'Hermione

\- Hmmm…?

\- Ça va ?, enchaîna Ron

\- Tu nous as vraiment fait peur !

En reconnaissant la voix, le cœur d'Harry ne put s'empêcher de faire des siennes.

Ginny lui tendit un verre d'eau qu'Harry vida immédiatement, suivit d'un deuxième. Il avala aussi rapidement le bol de bouillon que lui avait tendu Mme Pomfresh.

\- On dirait moi !, s'esclaffa Ron

\- Ron, tu exagères !, s'énerva Hermione, il n'a pas mangé depuis deux jours !

Deux pensées traversèrent l'esprit de Harry. Un, Hermione en voulait toujours à Ron et deux,

comment était-il arrivé là ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- On t'a retrouvé dans la Cabane Hurlante, et tu t'étais… euh… endormi… On t'a ramené ici et apparemment tu as chopé froid…, expliqua Ginny

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Mme Pomfresh va te donner un sirop qui va te remettre sur pied, renchérit Hermione. Par contre tu vas être un peu… disons… comateux pendant les 24 prochaines heures…

\- Euh… ok…

 _J'ai déjà mal à la tête de toute façon…_

\- Par contre, ne crois pas que tu vas échappé au sermon ! Quand tu seras guéri, Dumbledore veut que tu viennes dans son bureau le plus rapidement possible ! Et tu auras aussi des comptes à nous rendre !, s'exclama sévèrement Hermione. On a failli prévenir les Weasley et les Dursleys !

Les deux Weasley approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.

 _On est passé à deux doigts de la cata…_

Mme Pomfresh arriva dans la pièce. Après une brève explication qu'Harry n'écouta pas, elle alla chercher un liquide couleur ocre et lui fit avaler la moitié du flacon. Il venait à peine de finir d'avaler quand il se sentit soudainement perdre pied. Il était évanoui avant de retomber sur son lit.

* * *

Ginny entra dans l'infirmerie. Elle avait une heure de trou et avait décidé de passer voir Harry juste 5 minutes avant de retrouver Dean. Elle arriva au lit du malade et s'assit sur la chaise à côté. Elle observa son visage paisible. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il avait déjà reprit des couleurs, contrairement à jeudi où son teint était blafard, ses yeux cernés et rougis. Une mèche des cheveux du jeune homme lui cachait la moitié du visage. Machinalement, elle remit remit ses cheveux derrière son oreille. En ramenant sa main vers elle, elle effleura sa joue et Harry retint sa main sur le matelas.

\- Ginny… , soupira-t-il, presque dans un murmure.

\- Je suis là…, répondit doucement la jeune fille.

5 minutes plus tard, Ginny se rendit compte qu'elle allait être en retard. Elle essaya de dégager sa main. Mais encore une fois l'adolescent la retint et murmura son nom. Ginny hésita mais la supplication qu'elle avait perçut dans la voix du jeune homme la convainquit. Dean lui pardonnerait : Harry semblait être celui qui avait le plus besoin d'elle.

* * *

Harry sortit du bureau de Dumbledore, soulagé.

Savoir que les cours d'Occlumencie étaient terminé et que Rogue aurait affaire au directeur si il révelait quoi que ce soit lui mettait du baume au cœur. Par contre, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dumbledore avait convoqué Ron. Il avait croisé ce-dernier en sortant et Ron n'en savait pas plus que lui. Il se dirigea vers la Salle Commune. En entrant dans la pièce, il fut immédiatement accosté par Colin Crivey. Harry réussit à s'en débarrasser rapidement mais Colin était suivi par Romilda Vane.

 _Oh non, pas elle !_

\- Harry, est-ce que tu voudrais un verre d'eau giroflée ?

 _Un verre d'eau giroflée ? Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais un verre d'eau giroflée !?_

\- Non merci…

\- Ou alors des chocolats avec un cœur au Whisky-Pur-Feu ?

 _Je comprends pas pourquoi elle veut me refiler ça…_

\- Non mais…

\- Prends-le !, s'exclama-t-elle en lui fourrant dans les mains. Considères que c'est un cadeau de rétablissement

 _Mais j'ai rien demander moi ! Elle est bizarre… Mais au moins elle me laisse tranquille, la prochaine fois qu'elle m'offre un truc j'accepte tout de suite comme ça elle part…_

Harry repéra Hermione et Ginny qui était assise dans les fauteuils en face de la cheminée. Il se dépêcha de les rejoindre et s'assit à côté de Ginny.

\- Je te déconseilles de manger ça, fit remarquer Hermione en désignant les chocolats. J'ai entendu Romilda Vane et ses amies parler tactique dans les toilettes.

\- Elles parlaient tactique ? C'est-à-dire ?

\- Elles veulent te faire boire un philtre d'amour pour que tu accompagnes l'une d'elle au bal.

\- Ah…

 _Ce bal commence à me faire un peu chier…_

\- Tu devrais vite demander à quelqu'un., lui conseilla Hermione

\- Je sais pas trop… Il y personne que j'ai envie d'inviter…, expliqua Harry en jetant un bref coup d'œil à Ginny.

 _Malheureusement la femme de ma vie en aime un autre…_

Il y eut un silence.

\- Vous m'engueulez pas ?, demanda Harry

 _Pourquoi je demande ça moi !? Je suis con !_

\- Non., répondit Ginny, l'air furieuse.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer sous le regard sévère de la rouquine.

 _Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire de mal…?_

\- Tu… Tu n'est pas… avec Dean ?, risqua Harry

 _Ben voyons ! C'était trop demander d'arrêter de bégayer !? En plus c'est une question bizarre, elle risque de se douter de quelque chose…_

\- Non.

Harry tourna la tête vers le principal intéressé et s'aperçut qu'il le fusillait du regard.

\- Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça !?, s'interrogea Harry à voix haute

\- Je vais laisser Ginny te raconter., dit Hermione

Ginny soupira.

\- Hier, j'avais une heure de libre et je suis passé te voir à l'infirmerie. J'avais rendez-vous avec Dean mais quand j'ai voulu partir tu m'as… retenu on va dire.

 _Oh non ! Même inconscient j'arrive à faire des conneries !_

\- J'ai pas eu le cœur de te laisser et je suis restée, continua Ginny. Mais du coup je suis arrivée en retard dans la Salle Commune et Dean, le mec le plus jaloux et possessif du monde, m'a fait une scène ! Devant tout le monde tu te rends compte !

 _Je prends note : ne jamais lui faire de scène en public._

\- T'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que ça va… s'arranger…, mentit Harry

 _Parle pas de malheur !_

\- Non, j'ai rompu.

 _Quoi !? Quoi Quoi QUOI !?_

\- Ah… euh…

\- De toute façon ça faisait un moment qu'on ne s'entendait plus.

\- Je… Je reviens…

 _OH MON DIEU OH MON DIEU OH MON DIEU !_

Harry se dépêcha de monter dans son dortoir. Une fois la-haut, il insonorisa la pièce et laissa éclater sa joie.

-YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Il se jeta son lit et commença à sauter dessus en chantant.

\- ILS ONT ROM-PUS ! ILS ONT ROM-PUS ! ILS ONT ROM-PUS ! ILS ONT ROM-PUS ! ILS ONT ROM-PUS ! ILS ONT ROM-PUS ! ILS ONT ROM-PUS ! ILS ONT ROM-PUS ! ILS ONT ROM-PUS ! ILS ONT ROM-PUS ! ILS ONT ROM-PUS ! ILS ONT ROM-PUS ! ILS ONT ROM-PUS ! ILS ONT ROM-PUS ! ILS ONT ROM-PUS ! ILS ONT ROM-PUS ! ILS ONT ROM-PUS ! ILS ONT ROM-PUS ! ILS ONT ROM-PUS ! ILS ONT ROM-PUS ! ILS ONT ROM-PUS ! ILS ONT ROM-PUS ! ILS ONT ROM-PUS !

Harry se laissa tomber sur son matelas, la respiration haletante. Ça faisait vraiment trop longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi heureux. Il se sentait enfin libéré de cette foutue dépression qui l'entraînait vers la fond depuis quelque temps. Il ressentait une euphorie indescriptible.

Harry ne put empêcher quelques larmes de joie de rouler sur ses joues. Réalisant une fois de plus que son cauchemar était fini, Harry éclata en sanglots.

\- Harry !? Ça va !?

Harry tourna vivement la tête vers son meilleur ami qui venait d'entrer.

\- Ou-i-i-i…, répondit Harry à travers deux sanglots

Ron fronça les sourcils.

\- T'as pas vraiment l'air… Pourquoi tu pleures ?

\- Parce que je suis heureux !, s'écria Harry, Tu comprends ? LA VIE EST BELLE !

Ron le regarda comme si il était fou.

\- T'aurais pas pris un truc, je sais pas moi, de l'Elixir d'Euphorie ? Parce que franchement mec, tu fais peur ! Tu étais au bout du rouleau hier…

Harry hocha négativement la tête tout en essuyant ses larmes.

\- Qu'est-ce que te voulait Dumbledore ?

\- Oh… Par grand-chose, répondit Ron en évitant son regard. Il faut que je dise un truc à Hermione mais elle me fait la gueule et je sais même pas pourquoi…

\- T'en fais pas ça va s'arranger ! Ça s'arrange toujours, j'en suis la preuve vivante !

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Je me comprends, résuma Harry. Tu veux lui dire quoi ?

\- Lui transmettre un message de Dumbledore.

\- Et je peux savoir ce que c'est ?

\- Non.

\- Ah… Tant pis !

 _Rien ne peux me mettre de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui !_

\- On descend voir Hermione ?, demanda Ron

 _Et ma Ginny…_

\- Euh ouais…

Harry se précipita dehors, suivit par un Ron surpris. Il s'assit aussitôt sur le canapé à côté de Ginny et lui adressa un grand sourire auquel cette-dernière, bien que surprise, répondit immédiatement. Harry ne s'en sentit que plus heureux : avant son départ elle semblait furieuse, et maintenant il venait de lui redonner le sourire !

\- Hermione, il faut que je te parle., débuta Ron.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux !?

\- Dumbledore m'a demandé de te transmettre un message. En privé, termina Ron en jetant un coup d'œil à Harry.

\- OK…, soupira Hermione.

La jeune fille se leva et écouta Ron. Ils revinrent quelques secondes plus tard. En s'apercevant que Ron l'avait suivit, elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi encore !?

\- J'ai besoin d'aide pour… (Ron rougit furieusement)… rompre avec Lavande…

Hermione se figea sur place, ébahit. Un léger sourire effleura visage.

Harry éclata de rire.

\- Chacun son tour Hermione !, s'exclama Harry tout sourire.

 _La vie est belle !_

* * *

 _Et voilà, ce chapitre est fini !_

 _Non, Harry n'est pas devenu fou, c'est juste que décrire une joie pareille ça fait vachement du bien après avoir passé 10 chapitres à déprimer._

 _Je peux vous dire qu'après avoir écris ce chapitre j'étais de bonne humeur !_

 _Bref, à la semaine prochaine pour la suite !_


	12. Element(s) perturbateur(s)

_Salut à tous, voici le chapitre 12 !,_

 _Je n'ai pas grand-chose à ajouter donc bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Élément(s) perturbateur(s)**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se rendre compte qu'il était dans son lit. Il soupira de frustration : ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il essaya de se rendormir mais s'aperçut bien vite qu'il allait avoir besoin d'une douche très froide. Il sortit de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bains en essayant de ne pas réveiller les autres.

En sortant de la douche, Harry regarda l'heure. Il était 3h du mat mais il n'avait pas sommeil.

 _De toute façon, ce n'est pas grave, rien ne peut être grave vu que Ginny a ENFIN rompu avec Dean !_

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là !?

 _Ah… Dean… J'étais justement en train de penser à toi…_

\- Oh… euh… j'arrivais pas à me rendormir du coup je me suis dis que c'était une bonne idée de… de prendre une douche…

 _Pathétique, Harry. T'aurais voulu être moins crédible que t'aurais pas réussi._

\- A 3h du mat ?, s'étonna Dean

\- Ouais…

Dean ouvrit la bouche mais Ron laissa échapper un ronflement sonore, faisant sursauter les deux garçons.

\- J'espère pour Lavande que Ron ne ressemble pas à sa sœur…, commença Dean

 _Euh… J'ai pas compris là…_

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Bah, j'imagine que tu as suivi l'histoire : Ginny qui rompt avec moi car je lui est reproché de m'avoir posé un lapin ! N'importe quoi ! Bref, si Ron est comme sa sœur, la pauvre Lavande sort avec un salaud.

 _C'EST UNE BLAGUE !?_

\- Hé ! Ginny n'est pas une salope ! C'est moi qui l'ai retenu ! Et j'étais même pas conscient !

 _Non mais ! Il se prend pour qui pour insulter ma Ginny !? Connard !_

\- C'est vrai, tu as raison, j'avais tort, je n'ai qu'à aller m'excuser et on pourra ressortir ensemble !, s'exclama Dean en adressant un grand sourire à Harry.

Harry pâlit considérablement.

 _Je vous en supplie… tout mais pas ça…_

\- Mais c'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression que ça ne t'enchante pas !, continua Dean

 _Ne pleure pas Harry, tout va bien se passer… Courage… Ça va aller…_

\- Je…Si…Tant…tant mieux…pour vous…

 _Ça va aller… Calmes-toi… Respire…_

\- Ça ne sert à rien de faire semblant, tout le monde a vu que tu l'aimais. Car tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas !?, lança Dean en perdant son sourire de façade.

 _Oh non…_

\- Dean, je…je suis désolé… Je n'ai pas choisi…

 _Je sais pas quoi dire…_

\- De toute façon tu ne la remarque que parce qu'elle est jolie !

 _Ah non ça c'est pas vrai !_

\- C'est totalement faux, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je ressens ! Je l'aime vraiment !

\- Tu parles ! Tout ce que je sais c'est que tu m'as volé ma petite amie !

\- Ginny n'est pas un objet et je ne l'ai pas « volé » ! Elle a fait son choix toute seule !

\- Parce que tu crois qu'elle va te choisir !?, s'énerva Dean

\- …

\- Elle était amoureuse de toi quand elle était plus jeune ! Mais t'as laissé passer ta chance !

\- PUTAIN VOUS AVEZ VU L'HEURE !? Y EN A QUI VOUDRAIT DORMIR UN PEU !, s'écria Seamus, furieux.

Harry se recoucha, perdu dans ses pensées. Il savait que Dean avait raison, mais il ne pouvait pas passer autre chose. Aimer une autre fille ? Impensable, irréalisable. Il désirait de tout son cœur qu'elle soit à lui autant que lui était à elle…

* * *

Malgré l'altercation de la veille, Harry se réveilla de très bonne humeur. Ces quelques heures d'insomnie lui avait permit de se rendre compte que Dean était jaloux, et donc qu'il le voyait comme un potentiel rival. Conclusion : tout n'était pas perdu !

Et Harry ne se priva pas pour afficher son optimisme, s'attirant des regards furibonds de la part de l'ex de sa belle.

Cependant, en descendant les escaliers du dortoir, il eut une discussion avec Ron qui l'alarma un peu beaucoup :

\- Dis Harry, pourquoi Dean te foudroyait-il du regard ?

\- Oh… euh… c'est sûrement parce qu'il est de mauvaise humeur à cause de sa rupture avec Ginny !

 _Ce jour devrait être un jour férié tellement c'est génial !_

\- Ça c'est génial !, s'exclama Ron. Ma petite sœur est enfin débarrassée de l'autre imbécile ! De toute façon, elle est mieux célibataire !

 _Quoi !? Mais… mais non !_

\- Mais… Elle peut pas rester célibataire toute sa vie !

\- Ouais je sais mais ce serait mieux ! Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle ressorte avec un connard !, répondit Ron

\- Pour toi, tous ceux qui s'approche de ta sœur son des connards !, s'exclama Harry, assez agressif

\- Bah oui !

\- Même si c'est un ami à toi ?

\- Oui, répondit Ron sans réflechir. Si c'était vraiment mon ami, il ne toucherait pas à ma sœur.

Harry sentit ses entrailles se tordre. Il ne pouvait pas renoncer à Ginny et il ne voulait pas perdre Ron ! Était-il vraiment un mauvais ami à cause de son amour pour Ginny ?

En arrivant au niveau des filles, il décida de ne pas en parler avec Hermione. D'abord car cela nécessitait une conversation privé et qu'il voulait rester avec Ginny pendant tout le temps qui lui était accordé et ensuite car il y avait déjà assez de problème entre ces deux meilleurs amis pour ne pas aggraver la chose. S'il n'y avait pas cette maudite Lavande !

\- RON-RON !

 _Tiens… quand on parle du loup !_

Lavande se précipita vers Ron et l'embrassa passionnément. Hermione détourna la tête et Ginny lui attrapa le bras pour l'éloigner du spectacle qui la blessait mais, au dernier moment, elle attrapa le bras d'Harry et l'entraîna avec elles.

Harry eut à peine le temps de réaliser que déjà, elle lui prenait la main.

 _Ma Ginny…_

\- On va à Pré-au-Lard tout de suite ou vous préférez y aller plus tard ?, demanda Ginny une fois le petit déjeuner terminé.

 _Ah oui j'avais oublié qu'il y avait une sortie !_

\- On y va maintenant., répondit Hermione.

Les 3 amis se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Il faisait particulièrement froid ce jour-là et ils se réfugièrent rapidement aux Trois-Balais. Une fois là-bas, ils furent rejoints par Ron qui avait réussi à semer Lavande. Mais à son arrivée un léger malaise s'instaura, tout d'abord entre Ron et Hermione dont la situation n'était pas claire, ensuite entre Harry et Ginny, Harry ayant peur de trahir ses sentiments devant Ron. L'ambiance était tellement mauvaise que le quatuor décida de rentrer. En chemin, ils virent Katie Bell et son amie Leanne se disputer. Les deux jeunes filles s'arrêtèrent mais Harry, perdu dans ses pensées, percuta violemment Katie qui lâcha un étrange paquet qui se déchira dans sa chute.

Katie se pencha pour le rattraper quand soudain :

\- Non !, s'exclama Hermione en poussa violemment Katie Bell et en la stupéfixant. C'est le collier ensorcelé de chez Barjow et Beurk ! Celui qu'on avait vu en suivant Malefoy ! Il ne faut pas le toucher !

\- Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas elle !, s'emporta Leanne, elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, elle a dû être ensorcelé ou je ne sais pas quoi… Elle est allée au toilettes et quand elle est revenu elle avait ce paquet et elle se comportait bizarrement…

Harry ne fit pas vraiment attention à Leanne et regarda de plus près le paquet. Il reconnut immédiatement le collier d'opale. Ginny s'assit à côté de lui et tira doucement sur son écharpe.

\- Je peux ?, demanda-t-elle.

Harry acquiesça silencieusement. Ginny détacha son écharpe en effleurant sa nuque, faisant frissonner le jeune homme qui rougit fortement. Ginny rougit aussi puis se détourna de lui et utilisa l'écharpe pour enrouler délicatement le collier dedans sans le toucher.

\- Hé ! Hagrid ! Il faut la transporter au château !, s'exclama Ron en désignant la stupéfixée.

Après une brève explication, Hagrid souleva Katie et partit vers le château, suivit de Leanne, Ron, Hermione et Ginny qui tenait toujours le paquet. Harry resta quant à lui assit dans la neige, encore troublé par sa conversation avec Ron et la main de Ginny sur sa nuque, en proie à un effroyable dilemme. Au fond de lui, il connaissait la réponse : il aimerait toujours Ginny, il le savait et pour ça il devrait perdre son meilleur ami, son premier ami, le frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu et qui lui avait permis de rencontrer sa « famille adoptive », les Weasley. Il se releva les yeux humides, et se dirigea vers le château, le cœur lourd.

Il arriva dans son dortoir et se jeta sur son lit qu'il ne quitta pas de la matinée, épuisé psychologiquement.

 _Pourquoi est-ce si compliqué ?_

À 11 heures, il partait au Terrier pour les vacances de Noël. Il faillit louper le train et expliqua son retard par une migraine. Si les Weasley semblèrent le croire, Hermione lui fit très clairement comprendre qu'il avait intérêt à tout lui dire la vérité dès qu'ils seraient seuls.

* * *

\- Harry, il faut que je te parle., commença Hermione.

\- Comme tu veux…, soupira Harry.

Il la suivit dans sa chambre.

\- 'Coutes Hermione… J'ai pas envie d'en parler…

\- Je m'en doutais… Tu offres quoi à Ginny pour Noël ?

 _Comme je sais pas je vais te sortir une excuse bidon._

\- Je n'ai rien de prévu… je me suis dit qu'on n'était pas assez proche…

\- Si tu veux mon avis, offres-lui ça !, proposa Hermione en lui indiquant un bijou dans un magazine.

Harry l'observa. C'était un petit bracelet en or (faux ou vrai?) avec des pierres incrustés.

\- Il lui plaisait mais elle n'a pas assez d'argent pour se l'offrir., expliqua Hermione

 _Je lui offrirai ça quand on sera ensemble ! Qui offre un bijou avec des diamants à son amie ?_

\- Mais Hermione ! C'est pas un cadeau d'ami !

\- Ce n'est effectivement pas un cadeau d'ami… mais… , commença Hermione en souriant mystérieusement.

 _Oh là là, je sens l'idée bizarre…_

\- Mais quoi ?, demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils

\- C'est un cadeau qu'on peut offrir à sa cavalière de bal !, termina Hermione triomphalement

Harry releva la tête, surpris.

\- Mais…

\- Mais quoi ? Elle a rompu avec Dean, elle n'a plus de cavalier pour la soirée et toi non plus tu n'as personne. Vous pourriez y aller ensemble… en « ami » bien sûr.

 _Ce serait teeeeeellement génial ! Mais Ron me truciderais…_

\- Mais… et Ron ?

\- En ami j'ai dit ! Vous avez quand même le droit d'être ami !

 _Hé mais elle a raison !_

Harry lui sourit largement.

\- Hermione, tu es un génie !

 _Restes plus qu'à trouver le courage de l'inviter…_

* * *

 _Et voilà c'est fini pour cette semaine !_

 _Dans ma tête ce chapitre comme le chapitre suivant sont plus des chapitres de transition avant un chapitre hyper méga suppra important, le chapitre 14._

 _Du coup je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre « L'espoir fait vivre ! » dans la joie et la bonne humeur !_


	13. L'espoir fait vivre !

_Salut à tous, voici le chapitre 13_ _!_

 _Je ne fais pas de réponses aux reviews cette semaine mais sachez que les reviews que vous me laissez me touchent beaucoup !_

 _Bonne lecture ^^ !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : L'espoir fait vivre !**

\- J'aurais jamais dut accepter !, s'exclama Harry en se faisant les cent pas. Elle va me dire non j'en suis sûr et après elle voudra plus me parler et Ron non plus et j'aurais tout gâché et je serais obligé d'assister à son mariage avec un autre imbécile et je mourrais sans avoir jamais pu lui dire que je l'aimais ! J'aurais jamais du accepté !

\- C'est bon t'as fini ?, demanda Hermione. C'est juste du stress, c'est normal. De toute façon, le bracelet est commandé alors…

\- Mais je suis pas prêt Hermione !, s'écria le jeune homme qui s'était maintenant assis et se rongeait nerveusement les ongles.

\- Noël c'est demain. Tu voulais lui offrir son cadeau après lui avoir demander ! Et arrête de te ronger les ongles, tu crois qu'elle voudra d'un abruti avec les doigts en sang !?, continua Hermione qui commençait à perdre patience.

\- De toute façon je vais me prendre un râteau, une pelle, un seau et tout ce que tu veux alors !, répondit Harry en arrêtant tout de même de se ronger les ongles.

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi et écoute moi., dit Hermione en se mettant devant lui. Tu es son ami et elle n'a pas de cavaliers sinon elle m'en aurait parlé. Il n'y a aucune raison.

\- Mais si ça se trouve elle ne t'en a pas parlé !, paniqua Harry en recommençant à faire les cent pas. Ça se trouve elle va recevoir une demande par lettre, et elle va répondre oui, et après je vais arriver

et ce sera trop tard !

\- HARRY !, s'écria Hermione, le faisant sursauter. Vas-y MAINTENANT. Elle est dans sa chambre.

\- Mais…

\- HARRY JAMES POTTER !

\- OK, j'y vais j'y vais…

Harry mit un pied dehors, puis l'autre. Il s'arrêta. Hermione poussa un gros soupir et le poussa en avant. Harry lui jeta un regard indécis.

\- Aller courage. Ça va bien se passer., lui murmura Hermione. Aller au bal en ami avec quelqu'un, ça n'engage à rien.

Harry acquiesça, trop stressé pour parler.

Il fit quelques mètres.

\- Hermione ?

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai peur…

Hermione l'attrapa par le bras et le tira vers la chambre.

\- Tu es arrivé., lui chuchota-t-elle. Tu ne peux plus faire marche arrière. N'oublie pas : on inspire et on expire.

Harry respira un grand coup et toqua. Hermione s'éloigna doucement.

\- Harry ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?, demanda Ginny en ouvrant la porte.

\- Je… Je voulais te demander quelque… quelque chose…

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que tu… tu voudrais bien venir au… au bal… avec m-m-moi… en ami…

Ginny parut très surprise.

\- Je croyais que… je croyais que tu ne voulais y aller avec personne ?

\- Ou… Ouais… Mais j'ai…enfin j'ai… changé d'avis… Et… Et du coup tu…veux… bien… ?

 _Je vous en supplie, faites qu'elle dise oui… faites qu'elle dise oui…_

\- Oui bien sûr !, lui répondit Ginny en souriant. 18h dans la Salle Commune, ça te va ?

\- Ça me…me va…

 _Je vais au bal avec ma Ginny…_

\- Super !, s'exclama Ginny. Bon, je suis désolée mais je dois te laisser, j'ai un devoir pour Rogue à finir…

\- OK…

 _Je vais au bal avec ma Ginny…_

Ginny referma la porte et Harry resta figé devant la porte, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, Hermione s'approcha et lui tapota l'épaule. L'adolescent n'eut aucune réaction. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et le tira vers sa chambre, l'ancienne chambre des jumeaux.

\- Harry ? Ouh ouh, la Terre appelle la Lune !

\- Je vais au bal avec ma Ginny…

\- Je t'avais dit qu'elle dirait oui !

\- Je vais au bal avec ma Ginny…

\- Oui je sais… , répondit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je vais au bal avec ma Ginny…

\- Oh mon dieu, il bugge…

\- Je vais au bal avec ma Ginny…

\- Oui, c'est très bien Harry. Maintenant calmes-toi.

\- Je vais au bal avec ma Ginny…

\- Harry ?

\- Je vais au bal avec ma Ginny…

\- Harry ! RON !

Le sourire béat d'Harry laissa place à une expression d'horreur.

\- Oh non… Ron… Il va me tué…

\- Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de savoir, proposa Hermione

\- Je vais peut-être pas lui dire maintenant.

\- Oui, mais si demain il voit ton cadeau… S'il ne sait pas que c'est pour le bal il va peut-être penser que tu la… dragues.

Harry frissonna d'horreur.

\- Et là je ne donne pas cher de ta peau…, continua la jeune fille.

\- Oh là là… Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que j'y aille…

\- C'est ce que je me tue à te dire depuis tout à l'heure, Harry.

Harry se leva et croisa Ron dans le couloir.

\- Ah… Ron… Il faut que je te parles… On peut aller dans ta chambre ?

\- Oui si tu veux, répondit le rouquin en haussant les épaules.

Ron s'assit sur son lit tandis qu'Harry s'installait sur une chaise en face.

\- Ron. Comme tu sais, je n'avais pas de cavalières pour le bal et ça m'allait très bien tout seul. Mais j'ai réfléchi et je me suis rappelé qu'une de mes amies n'avait pas de cavaliers. Je me suis dit que ce serait plus drôle d'y aller avec elle.

\- Oui, et alors ?, demanda Ron, un peu perdu.

\- Et alors je lui ai demandé et elle a dit oui.

\- Bah c'est bien…, répondit son ami qui voyait de moins en moins où il voulait en venir.

\- Ron c'est… c'est Ginny.

 _Maintenant que c'est dis, on attend de voir s'il déclenche la 3eme Guerre Mondiale…_

\- Qu… Quoi !?, s'exclama Ron. Mais… Mais c'est ma sœur ! Je t'avais dit que je voulais qu'elle reste célibataire !

\- Oui, et on y va en ami…, tenta de justifier le brun

\- J'arrive pas à le croire…

\- Ron, il n'y a rien entre nous.

 _À mon plus grand regret._

\- C'est mon amie, poursuivit Harry, et comme elle n'y va pas avec Dean, je me suis dit que comme on s'entendait bien, ça serait plus sympa que de tenir la chandelle entre toi et Lavande et Hermione et McLaggen !

Au regard noir que Ron lui lança, Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'aurait peut être pas du mentionner McLaggen.

\- 'Coutes Ron… C'est juste un bal… en ami…

\- …

\- Ron… En plus, je te rappelles qu'en 4eme année tu avais essayé de faire de Ginny ma cavalière !

 _Cet argument était quand même un peu nul…_

\- Beaucoup de choses on changé depuis la quatrième année., lâcha le rouquin furieux

\- Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

\- Je me suis rendu compte que tous les garçons étaient des pervers et qu'il fallait la protéger !

\- Mais elle est assez grande pour se défendre seule ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse pendant un bal !? Et puis tu me connais, tu sais que je lui ferais jamais de mal ! C'est mon amie, Ron !

\- Bon, d'accord… Mais je te préviens, si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, je te tue !

 _Il n'acceptera jamais que je l'aime… Je veux pas perdre mon meilleur ami…_

\- Ginny est une grande fille… Faut que tu la laisses respirer…

\- OK, mais je veux juste pas que ma petite sœur sorte avec mon meilleur ami, c'est normal !

 _Je croyais que Ron comprendrait… Je me suis trompé apparemment…_

\- Excuse-moi Ron, il… il faut que j'y aille…

Harry prit la fuite. Il n'avait pas prévu d'en parler à Hermione mais les choses s'envenimaient et si jamais Ron découvrait ses sentiments… Harry préférait ne pas y penser.

\- Alors Harry ? Il l'a bien pris ?, demanda Hermione en le découvrant sur le pas de sa porte.

\- Bah…

Harry fut interrompu par la voix de Ginny.

\- Hermione ? Je peux rentrer ?

\- Oui vas-y.

Ginny entra. Elle se précipita immédiatement vers la salle de bain, sans se rendre compte de la présence d'Harry. Harry qui se figea et la regarda en rougissant furieusement et en gardant la bouche légèrement ouverte.

 _Ginny…_

\- Je voulais juste t'emprunter un peu de crème.

\- Euh… Ginny ?

\- Oui ?, répondit Ginny toujours de dos.

\- Il y a Harry…

Ginny sursauta et se retourna brusquement. Harry quant à lui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux.

Il faut dire que la rouquine attirait particulièrement les regards : ses cheveux étaient mouillés et elle était enroulée dans une simple serviette blanche.

 _Ginny… Ginny… Ginny… Ginny… Ginny… Ginny… Ginny… Ginny… Ginny… Ginny… Ginny…_

Ginny rougit furieusement sous le regard empli de convoitise du garçon. En se rendant compte que Ginny avait perçu son désir, Harry se leva brusquement et prit la fuite dans sa chambre.

* * *

Harry se rendit compte que la seule place libre était le fauteuil en face du canapé. Canapé dans lequel se trouvait déjà Ron et Ginny. Harry soupira : déjà que voir Ginny ouvrir son cadeau était stressant, il n'avait pas en plus besoin d'avoir l'impression de passer un examen dont sa belle et son frère seraient juge !

Ginny commença par son cadeau. Harry ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Bien sûr, que ce soit son cadeau qui l'attire en premier l'emplissait de joie, mais il aurait préférer avoir plus de temps pour se préparer psychologiquement !

La jeune fille ouvrit le paquet et poussa un petit cri de joie.

\- Ooooh ! Harry, ça a du te coûter une fortune !

\- Euh… c'est… c'est rien…

\- Tu rigoles !? Comment à tu su qu'il me plaisait ?

\- C'est He…

Hermione hocha négativement la tête.

\- Enfin je veux dire… je le trouvais joli, et pour le bal… voilà…

\- Merci beaucoup !, s'écria Ginny en se penchant et en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Harry rougit et lui adressa son plus beau sourire, sans prêter attention au regard sévère de Ron.

 _Ça lui a plût ! Ça lui a plût !_

* * *

A la grande stupéfaction d'Harry, c'était déjà le nouvel an, et les cours reprenaient dans 2 jours. Harry soupira : ces vacances avaient vraiment été géniales si on excepte l'attitude de Ron. Après le repas de Noël, ce-dernier lui avait fait un scandale pour avoir offert un bijou à sa sœur. Harry refusait cependant de s'inquiéter et préférait rester optimiste, ce qui, précisons-le, ne lui arrivait pas souvent.

Les pensées d'Harry furent interrompu par l'arrivée de Ginny. Il ne regardait pas de comédies romantiques mais en avait déjà eu un aperçu quand la tante Pétunia regardait ses feuilletons à l'eau de rose. Harry eu la curieuse impression de participer à l'un de ces films Comme au ralenti, Ginny descendit lentement l'escalier en lui souriant dans une sublime robe vert d'eau. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés sur ses épaules et légèrement ondulés. Le seul mot qui venait à l'esprit de l'adolescent était « parfaite ». Trop absorbé dans sa contemplation, il ne vit pas Hermione suivre le même trajet sous le regard de Ron cette fois.

Harry ne parla pas de la soirée, trop perturbé par une question existentielle. Avant d'aller se coucher, Hermione se dirigea vers la jeune homme toujours dans ses pensées.

\- Harry ? Ça va ? Tu étais bizarre ce soir ?

Harry rougit furieusement.

\- Non…

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Ginny ?

\- Non je te dis…

\- Harry, arrête de mentir ! C'est si grave que ça pour que tu ne veuilles pas m'en parler !?, s'exclama la brune, de plus en plus inquiète.

\- C'est… c'est ridicule tu vas te moquer de moi…

\- Mais non ! Aller, dis !

Harry hésita.

\- Aller !

\- Je me demandais si… si je trouvais Ginny plus belle dans cette tenue ou… ou enroulée dans sa serviette…, avoua Harry en rougissant de plus belle.

Hermione fixa pendant quelques secondes le jeune homme gêné avant d'éclater de rire.

* * *

 _Et voilà, c'est fini pour cette semaine !_

 _A mardi prochain !_


	14. Le frère, la soeur, le bal

_Salut à tous !_

 _Voici le chapitre 14, j'ai hâte de voir ce que vous en pensez !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Le frère, la sœur, le bal**

Harry soupira en regardant la fenêtre. Le bal était ce soir… Les cours de l'après-midi étaient annulé mais il devait quand même faire 2 heures de sortilèges.

Ces 45 jours étaient passés à une vitesse folle. Il avait stressé comme un malade à l'idée de se comporter comme un boulet pendant le bal. De toute façon, même s'il se comportait bien, il ne pourrait rien faire car il savait que Ron passerait son temps à les surveiller.

\- J'espère que tu réfléchis à un moyen pour récupérer le souvenir de Slughorn.

Harry soupira de plus belle. Dumbledore avait en sa possession un souvenir truqué de Slughorn et Harry devait récupérer le vrai. Il lui avait aussitôt demandé le véritable souvenir mais l'opération s'était soldée par un échec et depuis, Slughorn évitait de se trouver seul avec lui.

\- Mais je lui ai déjà demandé Hermione !

\- Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de te servir de ta tête !? S'il suffisait de demander, Dumbledore l'aurait déjà fait !

Harry se renfrogna.

-…

\- Oh c'est bon Harry, arrête de bouder !

\- Mouais…

La sonnerie retentit faisant sursauter notre héros.

\- Plus que 6h30…, souffla Harry

Il se tut brusquement quand Ron se mit à marcher à côté de lui.

\- Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ?, demanda le rouquin

\- Euh… je sais pas… le devoir de métamorphose ?

\- Sans Hermione ?

\- Euh… Ron… je suis là !, lança Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui mais tu vas nous abandonner pour faire tes trucs de filles avant le bal !

\- Mes « trucs de fille » !?

\- Bah oui, te faire belle pour ton cher imbécile de McLaggen !

\- QUOI !?

Harry les laissa se disputer en soupirant intérieurement.

 _Au lieu de vous disputez, aidez-moi, je suis en train de flipper à mort… Je suis sûr que j'aurais moins peur si je devais affronter un putain de dragon…_

Dès qu'il arrivèrent dans la Salle commune, Hermione les laissa en plan pour rejoindre Ginny en ignorant superbement Ron.

En voyant que Ron s'apprêtait à faire une scène, Harry le retint par le bras.

\- Tu veux pas plutôt jouer aux échecs ?, proposa le brun

\- OK, par contre mon échiquier est dans le dortoir.

Harry et Ron montèrent dans le dortoir et y croisèrent un Neville tout content :

\- J'ai enfin inviter Luna ! Bon, je sais, le bal est ce soir, mais elle n'avait personne !

\- Cool, commenta Ron

\- Du coup tu y vas avec Lavande, Ron, et toi Harry, tu veux toujours y aller seul ?, demanda Neville en se tournant vers le brun

\- Non, j'y vais avec Ginny…

\- C'est vrai !? Je ne savais pas que vous sortiez ensemble ! C'est génial, vous formez un super couple en plus !

Harry rougit furieusement mais n'eut pas le temps de démentir les propos de Neville.

\- Bien sûr que non !, s'exclama Ron, ma sœur et mon meilleur ami, quel horreur ! En plus tu penses bien que je ne lui adresserai plus la parole !

 _Ron… s'il te plaît… tais-toi…_

\- Non mais c'est vrai, si c'est vraiment mon meilleur pote, il ne toucherait jamais à Ginny !

 _S'il te plaît…_

\- De toute façon ils ne s'aiment pas…

 _Si tu savais…_

\- Ginny n'était pas amoureuse de lui ?, demanda innocemment Neville

\- Mais peu importe, répondit Ron en levant les yeux au ciel, c'est du passé…

 _Mais merde, pourquoi tout le monde me rappelle que j'ai laissé passer ma chance… Je le sais que j'ai été con, pas besoin de remuer le couteau dans la plaie… Et pourquoi Ron est si en colère à l'idée que je sorte avec sa sœur ? Je veux pas lui faire de mal, je veux juste qu'elle… qu'elle m'aime comme moi je l'aime…_

* * *

Ron ne remarqua pas l'air torturé de Harry et descendit avec lui comme si de rien n'était. Une fois en bas, Harry se précipita vers les filles à la grande surprise du rouquin.

\- Hermione ? Je peux te parler ?, demanda aussitôt Harry

Hermione le regarda un instant puis acquiesça avant de se lever et de suivre Harry en dehors de la Grande Salle.

Ron s'assit donc et s'apprêtait à installer le jeu lorsqu'une horrible pensée le traversa : depuis quelques temps Harry et Hermione semblaient plus proche… Et si ils se passaient quelque chose entre eux !?

Ron se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il ignora superbement Lavande qui l'appelait et vit qu'Harry et Hermione se trouvait dans une salle vide. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui souffla qu'il n'avait pas à espionner ses amis mais sa jalousie l'emporta. Il se pencha discrètement pour écouter ce qu'ils disaient.

\- … sais plus quoi faire, Hermione ! Il n'a pas arrêter de dire que je ne devais pas l'approcher…

\- Il a sûrement dit ça comme ça, tu connais Ron ! Il s'en remettra…

Ron fronça les sourcils en entendant son nom. Se remettre de quoi ?

\- Mais tu l'aurais entendu ! Je ne comprends pas, il sait qu'il peut me faire confiance pourtant !

\- Je sais pas trop Harry, je n'ai pas de sœur, je ne sais pas ce qu'il peut ressentir à l'idée que tu sortes avec Ginny… Mais je trouve qu'il a tort.

Ron se figea sur place. Harry !? Avec Ginny !?

\- De toute façon, ils ont raison, elle ne m'aime pas…

\- Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avec aussi peu de confiance en soi…

* * *

\- J'ai vraiment réussi mon coup, hein ?, soupira Harry. Tomber amoureux de la fille la plus intouchable…

\- TU ES AMOUREUX DE GINNY !?

Harry sursauta et se retourna lentement vers l'embrasure de la porte. Au centre se tenait Ron, rouge de colère. Harry crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. A sa grande surprise, Ron se contenta de lui envoyer un regard noir avant de partir en courant. Au fond de lui, Harry songea qu'il aurait préféré que Ron le frappe : ce mépris lui faisait plus mal que tout le reste.

\- Je vais lui parler, souffla Hermione avant de suivre les pas du rouquin.

Harry se laissa tomber sur une chaise et enfouit son visage dans ses mains, en retenant à grand peine ses larmes. Ron était son premier et meilleur ami, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable.

 _Tout est de ma faute… Si je n'étais pas amoureux de Ginny, on serait toujours les meilleurs amis du monde… Mais Ginny… Je peux pas passer à autre chose… Je l'aime tellement… Ma Ginny… La petite sœur de Ron…_

Harry se releva et se dirigea vers les cuisines. Il prit un peu de nourriture puis se réfugia dans la Salle sur demande. Il avait besoin d'être seul pour faire face à ce qui venait de lui arriver.

* * *

Harry se dépêcha de monter dans son dortoir en lâchant un juron : il n'avait pas vu le temps passer et il avait rendez-vous avec Ginny dans 15 min !

Harry se précipita dans la salle de bain et enfila sa robe de soirée à la hâte.

 _Mais quel idiot ! Le seul humain sur Terre à réussir à être en retard au rendez-vous le plus important de sa vie !_

Il se regarda dans le miroir et essaya désespérément de se coiffer.

 _Papa, j'aurais vraiment aimé te connaître et je suis sûr que tu aurais été le meilleur père au monde, mais tes cheveux sont juste horribles !_

Harry regarda sa montre, se précipita hors de la salle de bains et heurta violemment Ron.

 _Par Merlin dites moi que c'est pas vrai !_

\- Ron euh… , commença Harry, extrêmement gêné

Ron leva aussitôt la main pour lui intimer l'ordre de se taire.

\- On en parlera plus tard. Je vais avoir besoin de temps. Et pour ce soir…je t'interdis de tenter quoi que ce soit !

\- Ron tu… tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu me demandes…

\- Oui ou non ?, demanda Ron, intraitable

Harry hésita. Cette soirée était une occasion unique mais Ron lui laissait une chance de se faire pardonner, et peut-être même de se faire approuver par ce-dernier.

\- Je vais… essayer… de ne rien tenter ce soir.

 _J'ai peur d'avoir fait le mauvais choix…_

Mais Ron sembla rassuré et tous deux descendirent dans la Salle Commune.

En bas des escaliers se tenait Lavande. Selon les critères d'Harry, sa robe était vulgaire même si une part de lui lui soufflait que dedans, Ginny aurait été magnifique.

Dès qu'elle les vit, la blonde se précipita vers Ron en hurlant.

\- TU AS 10 MINUTES DE RETARD ! ON AVAIT DIT 18 H !

\- Désolé Lavande…

\- Aller, on y va ! Tu… , s'exclama Lavande

\- Lavande, l'interrompit Harry, tu sais où est Ginny ?

\- Me coupe pas la parole ! Et elle est encore en haut !

Lavande attrapa Ron par le bras et l'entraîna vers la Grande Salle tandis que Ron jetait un regard désespéré à Harry.

 _Désolé vieux, c'est pas moi qui ait décidé de sortir avec cette psychopathe de Lavande._

Harry se tourna vers les escaliers en regardant nerveusement l'heure. Il était déjà 18h12…

Comme si elle l'avait entendu, c'est à ce moment que Ginny fit son apparition en haut des marches. Le cœur d'Harry loupa un battement : elle était tellement belle, tellement sublime, tellement parfaite…

Elle portait une robe bleu foncé à bretelles parsemée de paillettes qui faisait ressortir son teint diaphane. Ses cheveux étaient relevés dans un chignon agrémenté d'une rose vert émeraude assortie au volants du bas de sa jupe et aux yeux de son cavalier. Elle ne portait qu'un bijou, qu'Harry reconnu immédiatement, le bracelet qu'il lui avait offert. Elle avait mis un rouge à lèvres rouge vif qui mettait en valeur ses lèvres pulpeuses et rendait ses baisers encore plus désirables.

Harry songea que tenir la promesse faite à Ron allait être une véritable torture…

 _Allez, vas-y, tu peux le faire !_

Harry regarda Ginny. Cela faisait une minute que la musique avait commencé et il était pétrifié à l'idée de devoir lui proposer de danser. Non pas qu'il n'en est pas envie, évidemment qu'il ne voulait que ça, mais il était mort de trouille.

Cependant, il existe un moyen bien efficace de faire réagir les amoureux.

Aussi quand Dean adressa un sourire narquois à Harry avant de se diriger vers eux, une créature communément appelée jalousie se réveilla dans le ventre de Harry, le faisant se lever brusquement. Quelques secondes plus tard, lui et Ginny dansaient au milieu de la piste de danse sous l'œil dépité et furieux de son rival.

Harry ne s'était jamais autant amusé de sa vie. Ils dansaient, ils chantaient, ils riaient. Tout était parfait.

Et là, la musique se transforma en slow.

Comme si la question ne se posait même pas, Ginny se mit face à lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. En tremblant légèrement, Harry la prit par la taille et commença à tourner lentement. Son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine, ses entrailles s'étaient liquéfiés, son cerveau totalement déconnecté de tout ce qui n'était pas sa Ginny. Sans savoir vraiment d'où lui venait ce courage, Harry la rapprocha encore plus près de lui et enfouit son visage dans sa nuque en inspirant une grande bouffée de son parfum envoutant. Ginny enroula ses bras autour de son cou et posa doucement la tête sur ses épaules, tandis qu'Harry avait l'impression d'exploser de bonheur. Il releva la tête et la jeune femme en fit de même, en frôlant la joue d'Harry de son nez, faisant frissonner l'adolescent de joie et de désir.

Harry détailla lentement son merveilleux visage, et son regard finit par s'arrêter sur ses lèvres. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui souffla le nom de Ron mais Harry n'était plus vraiment maître de ses actes. Sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il se pencha vers elle, ne désirant rien d'autres choses qu'embrasser le fille de ses rêves…

* * *

 _Ah-ha ! J'ai enfin réussi à faire une coupure à un moment avec du suspens !_

 _Je poste la suite la semaine prochaine, ce sera un tournant décisif de l'histoire._

 _J'ai pratiquement fini la rédaction de Ma Ginny, il y aura en tout 17 chapitres et un épilogue. Ensuite je pense que je vais faire un UA (univers alternatif) et j'ai déjà une petite idée…_

 _Reviews et à mardi !_


	15. Ton pire cauchemar

_Salut à tous !_

 _On se retrouve pour un chapitre super important pour l'histoire._

 _Le texte soulignée est un extrait de Harry Potter (je vous dis pas quel tome pour pas vous spoiler mais vous allez deviné facilement)_

 _Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, j'ai adoré voir vos réactions, vous m'avez fait trop marrer !_

 _Aller, bonne lecture…_

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Ton pire cauchemar**

 _Harry détailla lentement son merveilleux visage, et son regard finit par s'arrêter sur ses lèvres. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui souffla le nom de Ron mais Harry n'était plus vraiment maître de ses actes. Sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il se pencha vers elle, ne désirant plus d'autres choses qu'embrasser le fille de ses rêves…_

Harry sentit une main s'abattre violemment sur son épaule et le retourner, faisant pâlir le jeune homme lorsqu'il croisa le regard furieux de son ami.

\- R…Ron…

\- Tu avais promis, siffla Ron entre ses dents.

Harry se dégagea da la poigne du rouquin et se tourna vers Ginny, qui semblait elle aussi sous le choc. Après une brève hésitation, il sortit précipitamment de la Grande Salle.

Il ouvrit la première porte qu'il trouva, avant de ressortir en begayant des excuses à Seamus et Padma qu'il avait interrompu. Il finit par entrer dans une vieille salle de cours inutilisée.

Harry était fou de rage. La colère qu'il ressentait envers son meilleur ami l'empêchait de réfléchir et de se calmer. Promesse ou non, il allait embrasser sa Ginny ! Et cet imbécile lui avait fait perdre cette occasion qu'il attendait depuis des mois, cette occasion de sortir de cet amour à sens unique qui le rendait malade ! Lui qui d'habitude avait tendance à rejeter la faute sur lui-même n'arrivait même pas à ressentir une once de culpabilité envers son ex-meilleur ami qui ne se fichait totalement du fait que cette situation le rende malade ! Dans sa rage, il voyait cette interruption comme une… comme une trahison ! Ron n'était qu'un sale traître !

 _En même temps, c'est toi qui n'a pas tenu ta promesse… et elle ne t'a pas repoussé…_

Harry reposa la chaise qu'il tenait dans ses mains et s'assit dessus en regardant la fenêtre, les yeux dans le vague.

 _J'allais l'embrasser… elle m'a pas repoussé… peut-être qu'elle aussi en avait envie… par pitié, faites qu'elle en ait eu envie… faites qu'elle m'aime comme moi je l'aime… c'est tout ce que je désire, qu'elle m'aime…_

\- Harry ?

Harry se retourna et croisa le regard de Ginny. Ils se regardèrent longuement.

\- Je…, commença Ginny, je voulais voir si tu allais bien, tu es parti vite… je n'ai pas eu le temps de te… parler…

\- Tu… voulais… tu voulais me parler ?

\- Oui… si tu veux on peut… reprendre…?

 _OH PUTAIN OH PUTAIN OH PUTAIN OH PUTAIN OH PUTAIN OH PUTAIN OH PUTAIN OH PUTAIN OH PUTAIN OH PUTAIN OH PUTAIN OH PUTAIN OH PUTAIN OH PUTAIN OH PUTAIN OH PUTAIN OH PUTAIN OH PUTAIN OH PUTAIN OH PUTAIN OH PUTAIN OH PUTAIN OH PUTAIN OH PUTAIN OH PUTAIN OH PUTAIN OH PUTAIN OH PUTAIN OH PUTAIN OH PUTAIN OH PUTAIN OH PUTAIN OH PUTAIN_

\- Reprendre ?

\- Oui, finir notre danse.

\- Ici ?, demanda Harry en tremblant légèrement

Ginny acquiesça puis s'avança vers lui. Elle passa ses mains autour de sa nuque et se rapprocha encore de lui. A moitié conscient de ce qu'il faisait, il l'enlaça tout en continuant de la regarder dans les yeux.

Mais au lieu d'amorçer le slow, Ginny se pencha vers lui. Et elle l'embrassa.

Harry avait l'impression de plâner… Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça, cette grande flamme qui venait de s'allumer dans tout son corps, ce monstre dans sa poitrine qui rugissait de désir et ronronnait de plaisir. Il s'abandonna à ce baiser, toutes ses craintes envolés, laissant tomber ses barrières pour se laisser envahir par cet instant de pur bonheur…

La cicatrice d'Harry s'ouvrit alors brusquement et il sut qu'il était mort : la douleur dépassait tout ce qu'on pouvait imaginer, tout ce qu'on pouvait supporter.

Il ne voyait plus Ginny, il se trouvait à présent prisonnier des anneaux d'une créatures aux yeux rouges, si étroitement serrée autour de lui que Harry n'arrivait plus à distinguer la limite entre son propre corps et celui de la créature. Ils avaient fusionnés, unis dans la douleur, sans aucune fuite possible.

Lorsque la créature repoussa Ginny et sortit sa baguette, ce fut par les mains d'Harry qui sentit au milieu de sa souffrance ses bras s'activer…

Sans aucun préavis, la créature frappa. Un violent rayon rouge fit hurler la jeune femme face à lui, cette idiote si cher au cœur de Potter qu'il allait se faire une joie de torturer avant d'aller tuer Dumbledore.

Aveuglé, agonisant, tout son corps suppliant qu'on le délivre, Harry sentit la créature parler à nouveau à travers lui :

\- Endoloris !

 _Non… Ginny… Non… Pas elle… Que la douleur s'arrête… Que SA douleur s'arrête… Qu'il me tue à sa place… _

\- AVAD…

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et Harry reconnut Dumbledore, baguette levé.

Tandis que le soulagement envahissait le cœur de Harry, les anneaux de la créature se relâchèrent soudain, et la douleur physique disparut.

Mais pas la souffrance mentale. Ginny était étendu par terre, inconsciente. C'en fut trop pour Harry qui perdit connaissance.

* * *

\- Ginn-y-y-y-y…

\- Harry, calmes-toi. Miss Weasley va bien, répéta Dumbledore

Peine perdue : Harry pleurait non-stop depuis son réveil à l'infirmerie.

\- Ginny-y-y… C'est ma… ma fauteeeee…

\- Non, c'est encore et toujours la faute de Voldemort. S'il te plaît, il faut que tu m'expliques ce qui c'est passé. Tu n'as pas fermé ton esprit ?

\- No-o-o-on… Je suis désolé-é-é-é…

\- Ce n'est pas grave, soupira Dumbledore

\- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii… J'ai tout gâché-é-é-é…

\- Miss Weasley va bien, Harry. Je suis arrivé à temps, elle va bien.

\- Pourquoi elle… Pourquoi est-elle encore… encore… couché-ée ?, demanda Harry en sanglotant

\- Elle ne va pas tarder à se lever. Tu veux l'attendre ?

Harry acquiesça tout en séchant ses larmes.

\- Et comment avez-vous su qu'elle était en… en… danger-er-er…?, demanda encore Harry en repartant dans une rivière de larmes

\- Après l'incident des cours d'Occlumencie, j'avais chargé M. Weasley de transmettre à tes proches le fait qu'il y avait un risque que Voldemort tente de te posséder. Je lui avais aussi donné une formule à utiliser en cas de problèmes, et Miss Weasley a su s'en souvenir.

\- Vous… Vous saviez ? Et ne m'avez rien dit !?

\- Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter avec ce problème, après tout ce n'était qu'une hypothèse, et tu avais l'air tellement malheureux cette année… Je suis désolé Harry…

\- J'AI FAILLI LA TUER ! J'AI FAILLI TUER GINNY À CAUSE DE TOUS VOS MENSONGES ! L'ANNÉE DERNIERE VOUS AVEZ LAISSÉ MOURIR SIRIUS ET TOUT À L'HEURE GINNY AURAIT PU SE FAIRE TUER !

\- Harry ?

Harry se retourna vers celle qui avait parlé. Plusieurs sentiments le traversèrent : le soulagement, Ginny allait bien, la culpabilité, c'est lui qui l'avait mis en danger, la joie, ils s'étaient embrassés et enfin le désespoir, il savait ce qui lui restait à faire.

\- Ginny ? Ça va ? Je suis désolé-é-é-é…

\- Harry, c'est pas grave… Ne pleure pas s'il te plaît…

Immédiatement Harry s'arreta de pleurer, sous le regard stupéfait de Dumbledore qui essayait de le calmer depuis plus de 20 minutes.

Harry se leva et suivit Ginny hors de l'infirmerie. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Salle Commune, Ginny attrapa brusquement Harry par le col et le plaqua au mur avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Harry lui rendit son baiser avec la même ardeur, incapable de tenir sa résolution. Finalement, il réussit à reprendre le contrôle de ses pulsions et à se détacher d'elle.

\- Ginny je… je suis désolé mais…

\- Harry, l'interrompit Ginny, je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas grave… Je sais que ce n'est pas ta faute, moi aussi j'ai fait des choses horribles quand j'étais possédée par Tu-Sais-Qui…

\- C'est pas ça… Evidemment, je désolé pour ce qui c'est passé mais aussi pour… enfin pour…

Harry ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà fait quelque chose d'aussi difficile dans sa vie. Il retint ses larmes et termina sa phrases avec toutes les difficultés du monde.

\- … pour le baiser d'hier.

Ginny s'écarta en fronçant les sourcils

\- Comment ça tu es désolé pour le baiser ?, demanda la rousse, une pointe d'angoisse dans la voix.

\- C'était une erreur.

\- Quoi !? Mais… mais… je ne te croies pas !, s'exclama-t-elle, furieuse

\- C'est la vérité.

\- Dis le moi ! Dis moi en me regardant dans les yeux que tu ne m'as jamais aimé et là je te croirai !

Il fallut tout le self-control d'Harry pour s'empêcher de fondre de en larmes.

 _Courage Harry… Il faut qu'elle te déteste… Comme ça elle souffrira moins… Et elle ne sera plus en danger…_

\- Je ne t'ai jamais aimé.

Harry vit le visage de Ginny se décomposer et la jeune fille le gifla avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Une fois seul, Harry reprit le chemin de la Salle Commune en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Il entra dans la Salle Commune et s'assit face à Ron et Hermione. Peu lui importait que tout le monde le voit pleurer, que Ron lui cries dessus ou qu'Hermione tente de la convaincre qu'il avait eu tort. Il avait perdu sa Ginny et plus rien n'avait d'importance.

\- Harry !? Ça va !?, s'inquieta immédiatement Hermione en le voyant.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir engueulé Harry, Hermione m'a… Enfin, je veux dire, j'ai compris que tu l'aimais vraiment et…

Ron pris un ton plus pompeux

\- Et je vous donne ma bénédiction. Par contre je vous interdit de vous bécoter en public. Ou en tout cas, pas toutes les cinq minutes.

\- Ron, Hermione, c'est… c'est fini…avec Gi… Ginny…

\- Comment ça « c'est fini » !?, s'indigna Hermione.

\- Vous savez ce qui c'est passé hier ?

Ron et Hermione lui jetèrent un regard désolé avant d'acquiescer.

\- Mais si j'ai baissé mes barrières mentales hier, c'est parce que… c'est parce qu'on s'est embrassé…

\- Bah tu devrais être content, s'étonna Ron

\- Harry, je suis tellement désolée…, murmura Hermione qui commençait à comprendre

\- Et, reprit Harry, je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit à nouveau en danger, donc j'ai rompu ce matin. Et… Et le pire, continua Harry en pleurant de plus belle, c'est que j'ai du être méchant, car je voulais qu'elle me déteste pour qu'elle soit moins malheureuse !

\- Tu es sûr que ça va marcher Harry ?, demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils

\- Et j'ai du lui dire que je ne l'avais jamais aimé-é-é-é-ée…

\- Oh Harry…

\- Pouquo-o-oi est-ce que… est-ce que je fais toujours du ma-a-a-al à ceux que j'aime…? J'en ai est ma-a-arreeeeee…

\- Harry, ne dis pas ça, tu as sauvé la vie de Ginny en deuxième année, lui rappela Hermione

\- Oui, renchérit Ron, et c'est toi qui a prévenu l'Ordre pour mon père ! Sans toi il serait mort !

\- Mais l'anné-é-ée derniè-è-ère, à cause de moi… Siri-i-i-i-ius… il est mo-o-o-o-o-ort…

\- On s'est tous fait avoir Harry ! Sauf Hermione qui avait des doutes, précisa Ron, mais elle, elle est bizarre.

\- Merci Ron…, murmura Hermione. Mais, en ce qui concerne Sirius, c'est aussi la faute du Ministère, de Bellatrix, de Dumbledore, de Voldemort, de Kreattur…

\- On… On peut parler d'autres choses ? S'il vous plaît…, les supplia Harry.

\- Cormac est un imbécile. Ce bal était une vraie cata !

\- Et Lavande m'a fait la gueule car je l'ai planté sur la piste pour vous séparer Ginny et toi. Du coup c'étais bien jusqu'à ce qu'elle me pardo…

Ron se figea au milieu de sa phrase avant de se retourner brusquement vers Harry.

\- Dis Harry, on monte dans le dortoir !?

\- Mais pourquoi tu…

C'est à ce moment là que Ginny arriva devant eux et lança à Harry un bout de parchemin.

\- De la part de Dumbledore. Il a oublié de te donner rendez-vous dans son bureau dans une semaine., dit Ginny le plus froidement possible avant de se diriger vers son dortoir.

Harry la suivit du regard puis se tourna vers ses amis, le visage ravagé de larmes et un sourire amère sur le visage :

\- Au moins ça a marché… Elle me déteste…

Il y eut un blanc durant lequel Harry essaya de faire bonne figure. Finalement il craqua et alla s'enfermer dans son dortoir en pleurant sous le regard désolé de ses amis.

* * *

 _Et voilà !_

 _Ce chapitre a été une torture à écrire, je me sens tellement mal pour Harry !_

 _Je vous laisse me dire ce que vous en pensez,_

 _A la semaine prochaine !_


	16. Syndrome post-rupture

_Salut à tous !_

 _Voici le chapitre 16 !_

* * *

 _R.A.R_

 _than Galland : Et non ! C'était le tome 5, le moment où Harry se fait posséder ! Tu pensais a quel moment du 6eme ? Et pour Harry qui va mieux bah… tu verras dans ce chapitre mais pour l'instant c'est bof…_

 _Flanker : Oui c'est exactement ça ! Je me suis surtout inspirée de la fin du 6eme tome où Harry rompt avec Ginny pour la protéger._

* * *

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Syndrome post-rupture**

C'était probablement la semaine la plus looongue qu'Harry est passée.

DIMANCHE :

Harry avait passé la journée roulé en boule dans son lit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu au point de départ sans l'espoir que les choses s'arrangent. Que lui importait la vie si il ne pouvait jamais être aimé par Ginny ?

LUNDI :

La reprise des cours fut dure : tous les Gryffondors l'avaient vu pleurer le lendemain du bal et semblaient avoir informer le reste de l'école. Les seules à ne pas lui poser de questions furent Romilda Vane qui avait décidé d'abandonner la subtilité et de se transformer en dragueuse lourdingue et Ginny qui ne lui avait pas accordé un regard pour le plus grand malheur de Harry.

MARDI :

Il avait l'impression que sa vie était devenue mécanique : il se levait la matin, mangeait, envoyait paître Romilda Vane, attendait que les cours se terminent, mangeait, faisait ses devoirs, envoyait paître Romilda Vane, allait se coucher, essayait de s'endormir sans penser à Ginny et finissait sa journée en pleurant et en serrant dans ses bras le mouchoir qui portait l'odeur de la jeune femme. Et le lendemain cela recommençait : se lever, manger…

MERCREDI :

La même journée avec supplément match de Quidditch contre Poufsouffle et célébration de la victoire des Gryffondors, même si bizarrement le capitaine ressentait encore moins de joie que les vaincus.

JEUDI :

Et ça recommence.

VENDREDI :

Il devait y avoir entraînement de Quidditch mais Harry, sous prétexte du match, l'avait fait annulé. Durant le match être avec Ginny était passé car il avait du se concentrer sur autre chose, néanmoins pendant un entraînement cela aurait été insupportable…

SAMEDI :

Harry fut réveiller par les rayons du soleil. Par Merlin, il n'avait dormit que quelques heures et il devait déjà se lever. Il soupira et sortit de son lit. Avant de se rappeler qu'il n'avait pas cours.

\- Putain…, murmura-t-il

Il se recoucha en grognant et se roula en boule sous sa couette. Harry se retourna après s'être rendu compte que dans cette position, il voyait Dean Thomas, et il n'avait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas envie de le voir. Cet imbécile passait son temps à draguer sa Ginny sous son nez !

Harry se mordit la lèvre en se rendant compte du surnom qu'il avait utilisé sans réfléchir. Ce n'était pas… ce n'était plus sa Ginny. Il étouffa un sanglot et se recroquevilla encore plus sur lui.

 _Ne pas pleurer… Ne pas pleurer…_

Peine perdue : Harry finit par fondre en larmes, réveillant ses camarades de dortoir.

\- Purée Harry, arrête de chialer, soupira Dean en ramenant son oreiller sur lui. Ça fait une semaine que tu nous empêches de dormir avec tes problèmes !

\- C'est vrai que tu pourrais faire un petit effort Harry… , commenta Seamus avec un peu plus de tact que son ami.

\- Désolé-é-é…

\- Tu peux vraiment pas nous dire ce qui ne va pas ?, redemanda Neville pour la troisième fois de la semaine.

\- C'est gentil Neville mais… mais…

\- Bon, rendormez-vous les gars, je vais gérer !, s'exclama Ron en se levant. Harry tu viens ?

Harry acquiesça et le suivit hors du dortoir. Il était tellement content que Ron le soutienne, il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait bien pu faire sans lui.

Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé et Ron le regarda tandis qu'Harry essuyait maladroitement ses larmes.

\- Ça va ?, demanda le rouquin

Harry hocha silencieusement la tête sans vraiment s'arrêter de pleurer.

\- C'est bizarre, continua Ron. Tu ne pleurais presque jamais avant… Et maintenant, tout le temps.

\- Je crois que… que c'est parce que je suis amoureux d'elle…

\- Oui mais tu n'as jamais pleurer pour Cho ! Ou alors je ne suis pas au courant…

\- Mais Cho c'était différent, je la connaissais pas vraiment, c'est surtout qu'elle me… plaisait. En plus ça n'a pas marché, alors que… Ginny… Ginny et moi… je suis sûr que ça aurait été merveilleux !

Et Harry recommença à sangloter sous le regard désemparé de son ami…

* * *

\- Harry ?, demanda doucement Hermione

\- Mmmh ?

\- Il faut que tu sortes de ton lit maintenant.

\- Non…

\- Harry, il est midi.

\- M'en fiche…

\- Arrête de faire l'enfant !, s'énerva Hermione. On va manger MAINTENANT ! C'est pas possible que je sois encore obligé de me comporter comme votre mère !, s'exclama-t-elle en incluant Ron dans sa phrase

\- Hé ! J'ai rien fait !, se réécria aussitôt Ron.

\- Disputez-vous si vous voulez mais laisser-moi tranquille, lança Harry d'un ton acide

Hermione arracha furieusement la couverture du brun. Harry se leva, déjà tout habillé (et avec ses lunettes), et fusilla son amie du regard. Elle l'ignora et prit la direction de la Grande Salle, suivie par les deux garçons.

Ils s'assirent à la table des Gryffondors et Harry refusa de participer à la conversation, furieux contre ses amis qui ne l'avait pas laissé pleurer tout son saoul tranquillement dans son lit, l'activité qui avait toutes les chances de devenir une habitude du week-end.

\- Oh Harry, c'était pour ton bien ! Il faut que tu arrêtes de déprimer, et on va t'aider mais pour ça, il faut que tu nous laisses faire.

Les épaules d'Harry s'affaissèrent lentement et il enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

\- Ça ne sert à rien…, murmura Harry, des sanglots dans la voix.

\- Écoutes…, commença Ron

\- Non… Je sais que je l'aime mais…. il n'y aura rien entre nous… La seule chose que je vous demande c'est du temps pour me remettre… qu'on arrête de parler de ça… s'il vous plaît…

\- OK, acceptèrent-ils en soupirant.

Harry se reprit difficilement et évita le regard compatissant de ses amis. Naturellement ses yeux se posèrent sur Elle. Pourquoi fallait-il que son cœur s'emballe alors qu'il ne désirait qu'oublier tout l'effet qu'elle lui faisait ? Et pourtant cela serait tellement facile d'aller la voir… Elle était seule… Peut-être que si il s'excusait…

 _Tu as rompu Harry, r-o-m-p-u ! C'est fini de chez fini, maintenant tu sors de sa vie que tu as déjà assez gâché comme ça et tu la laisses tranquille ! C'est un ORDRE !_

\- Ginny ne va pas très bien en ce moment, commença Hermione qui avait suivi son regard. Elle est un peu à fleur de peau et donc elle s'est disputée avec ses amies.

Comme si elle avait deviné qu'on parlait d'elle, Ginny releva la tête et son regard croisa celui d'Harry.

Dès qu'il croisa son regard chocolat, Harry retint son souffle et se concentra sur ses larmes. Il ne devait pas pleurer, il devait jouer l'indifférence ! Mais il était incapable de détourner le regard.

Alors se fût-elle qui le fit. Harry eut cependant le temps de voir ses yeux luire étrangement avant.

 _Des… larmes ?_

Il continua de la fixer, perdu. Elle avait joué l'indifférente toute le semaine, elle lui avait clairement montrer l'étendue de sa haine ! Elle ne pouvait pas pleurer pour lui ! Elle ne DEVAIT pas pleurer pour lui…

 _Je suis un monstre…_

Et effectivement, il sentit à nouveau le monstre qui avait pris place dans sa poitrine rugir et lui griffer les entrailles tandis que Colin Crivey s'installait en face de Ginny. Une simple conversation amical, Harry l'espérait. Mais en même temps…

 _Tu l'as abandonné. Ginny va refaire sa vie sans toi et tu le sais. Elle va tomber amoureuse d'un autre, l'aimer à folie et sûrement l'épouser. Si ça se trouve, tu seras même invité au mariage…_

Harry laissa échapper une sorte de plainte, à cheval entre le sanglot et le cri de rage. Qui malheureusement ne passa pas inaperçue.

\- Harry ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je suis encore jaloux, Hermione ? C'est sensé s'atténuer avec le temps… la douleur…

Hermione se figea et lui jeta un regard paniqué avant de se tourner vers Ron, assis en face. Sauf qu'il n'était plus seul.

Horrifié, Harry prit enfin conscience de la présence des deux pires commères de l'école, j'ai nommé Lavande et Parvati. Commères qui le regardèrent quelques instants avant de se jeter sur lui comme des lions sur leur proie.

\- Tu es jaloux !? De qui ?

\- Harry Potter est amoureux !

\- J'en étais sûr !

\- C'est pour ça que tu as pleuré après le bal ? Hein Harry, c'est pour ça ?

\- Il y est allé avec qui déjà ?

\- Oh là là là tu penses à qui je pense !?

\- Ginny Weasley ? Qui sortait avec Dean !?

\- J'y crois pas ! Quel scoo…

\- Vous êtes stupides !, intervint violemment Ron en coupant la parole à Parvati. Vous croyez vraiment que Harry serait encore vivant si il voulait se taper MA sœur ? mentit-il en ricanant

\- Mais il y a quelqu'un !, se réécria Lavande

Harry se leva brusquement et sortit en trombe de la Grande Salle, furieux et bouleversé.

* * *

Ron regarda Harry s'enfuir de la Grande Salle. Le pauvre !

Il jeta un regard anxieux à Hermione mais fut immédiatement accaparé par sa petite amie :

\- Tu sais qui c'est Ron !?

Ron soupira. Sa petite amie… Qu'il avait pu être idiot ! Ça avait été plus fort que lui, quand il avait vu Harry et Hermione se rapprocher, il s'était senti menacé. Il avait alors eu une idée bien plus géniale en théorie qu'en pratique : la rendre jalouse. Après tout, lui-même s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments grâce à sa jalousie envers Victor Krum.

Lavande Brown lui était sauté dessus après le premier match de Quidditch et en éclair ils sortaient ensemble. Et maintenant il voulait rompre mais ne savait pas comment faire, il se sentait tellement coupable envers la blonde…

Quoique, ce sentiment de culpabilité disparaissait dès qu'elle commençait à devenir chiante, c'est-à-dire dès qu'elle ouvrait la bouche…

\- Alors Ron-Ron, tu sais !?

\- La seule chose que je sais c'est que ça ne te regardes pas et que tu devrais te mêler de tes affaires !

Lavande le regarda quelques secondes bouche-bée avant de se lever brusquement.

\- Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton !

\- Et moi je t'interdis de colporter des ragots sur mon meilleur ami !

\- Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner !

\- Toi non plus et ne m'appelle plus jamais Ron-Ron !

\- C'est un surnom AFFECTUEUX, crétin !

\- Ron… , commença Hermione à ses risques et périls.

\- APRÈS ÉVIDEMMENT SI TU PRÉFÈRES T'EN ALLER AVEC TA MISS-JE-SAIS-TOUT !

Hermione craqua et passa de l'autre côté de la table avant de gifler Lavande. Aussitôt la blonde se jeta sur elle et Ron et Parvati se précipitèrent pour les séparés.

\- Viens Lavande, demanda Parvati, on s'en va.

\- Cette garce est en train de me voler mon petit ami !

\- Je n'appartient à personnes ! ET HERMIONE EST MON AMIE !

« Et plus si affinités… », songea Ron

\- SI RON, TU ES MON MEC DONC TU M'APPARTI…

Parvati empêcha son amie de finir sa phrase et l'entraîna hors de la Grande Salle.

Hermione les suivit des yeux et se tourna vers Ron.

\- Merci de m'avoir défendue… , fit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

\- Oh… de rien…, répondit Ron en rougissant à son tour.

Ginny qui avait vu toute la scène se leva et les rejoignit.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui ça va. Hé, commença Ron pris d'une impulsion soudaine, il y a quelque chose entre Crivey et toi ?

\- Non, c'est juste un ami ! Mais de toute façon je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.

\- Et bien…

Hermione regarda Ron en fronçant les sourcils. Le rouquin prit son courage à deux mains.

-Tu devrais aller parler à Harry. Il est malheureux sans toi.

Hermione le regardait maintenant avec des yeux ronds et le visage de Ginny s'assombrit.

\- Parce que tu crois que moi je suis heureuse !? Et je n'ai absolument rien à dire à ce salaud !

Ginny fit demi-tour et sortit à son tour de la Grande Salle.

Naturellement Ron se tourna vers Hermione.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu ais bien fait… , fit-elle après un blanc.

\- Au moins j'aurais essayé…

Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir vraiment aidé Harry mais se consola en songeant qu'au moins Hermione ne semblait pas lui en vouloir…

* * *

 _Et voilà, c'est fini pour cette semaine !_

 _Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre et l'épilogue, ça me fait un peu bizarre de me dire que ça va être terminé…_

 _J'espère que le chapitre vous a plût (reviews) et à bientôt pour la suite !_


	17. Une dernière chance ?

_Salut à tous !_

 _Et c'est déjà le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue et je suis triiiiiiiiiiiiste ! Je suis ravie d'avoir réussi à mener ce projet mais ça va me faire supra bizarre…_

 _Aller, il reste encore l'épilogue !_

 _Je vous rappelle que les soulignés sont deux passage de deux tomes que j'ai réutilisé._

 _Je vous laisse deviner !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Une dernière chance ?**

 _Harry se leva brusquement et sortit en trombe de la Grande Salle, furieux et bouleversé._

Il se précipita dans le couloir et se laissa tomber derrière la première tapisserie qu'il croisa. Heureusement pour lui, il s'agissait d'un passage secret, et il était donc seul.

Harry enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Il devait se calmer… Ce n'était pas normal qu'il soit si en colère après Colin… Et pour Parvati et Lavande bah… ce n'étaient que de sales garces ! Pourquoi se mêlaient-elles de ce qui ne les regardaient pas, hein ? Ça les amusaient de colporter des ragots comme ça au risque de blesser les gens ? L'idée que Ginny puisse entendre des rumeurs sur sa vie amoureuse le rendait malade d'avance…

Harry se remit à sangloter de plus belle. Il songea avec ironie qu'effectivement il passait son temps à pleurer alors qu'il détestait que ce soit les autres qui le fasse. C'était d'ailleurs une des nombreuses qualités de Ginny… garder le contrôle de ses émotions…

Il repartit dans une salve de larmes. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout se rapporte toujours à elle ? Son cerveau ne le laissait même pas faire son deuil correctement…

Il se releva en titubant et se dirigea vers la Salle Commune. Harry entra dedans et s'installa en face de la cheminée avec l'intention d'oublier ses problèmes en travaillant. Mais il ne fit que fixer les flammes rougeoyantes, le regard voilé de tristesse.

Ron et Hermione le rejoignirent rapidement mais ne firent aucun commentaire, sentant qu'Harry avait juste besoin de silence. A 18 heures il se leva et pris la direction du bureau du directeur.

* * *

\- Entre Harry, fit Dumbledore en entendant le coup timide frappé à sa porte.

Harry entra et s'installa face à lui.

\- Bonsoir Monsieur…, le salua le jeune homme avec une voix triste.

\- Bonsoir Harry.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel le directeur observa Harry. Il avait l'air malheureux, à sa plus grande surprise d'ailleurs, étant donné que Dumbledore avait lu dans son esprit la semaine dernière que lui et Miss Weasley s'étaient embrassés. Mais cette fois encore, Harry avait rétabli des barrières mentales que Dumbledore répugnait à forcer. Il allait être obligé de l'interroger.

\- Alors Harry, comment vas-tu ?

\- Ça peut aller, mentit-il

Dumbledore aurait parié que ce qui n'allait pas concernait encore Miss Weasley. Après tout, cet histoire avait fait déprimé Harry pendant des mois…

\- Et… avec Miss Weasley ?

Harry se figea et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. « Touché », songea le directeur.

\- Il n'y a rien du tout

\- Vous n'êtes pas ensemble ?

\- Je lui ai jeté des Doloris pendant le bal !, s'énerva-t-il brusquement

Harry semblait vraiment à fleur de peau et à deux doigts de craquer.

\- Elle t'en veut ?

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas !

La voix d'Harry tremblait légèrement et des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

\- Je veux juste t'aider Harry.

\- Je pouvais pas rester avec e-e-elle… Je ne veux pas la… la refaire souffrir…

Harry pleurait franchement maintenant. Dumbledore fronça les sourcils : de quoi parlait-t-il ?

\- Je ne comprends pas Harry. Pourquoi la ferais-tu souffrir ?

\- Si… si Voldemort… recommence…la possession… je pourrais… je pourrais…

\- Mais Voldemort ne va pas recommencer !

Sur le coup de la surprise, Harry s'arrêta brusquement de pleurer.

\- Qu… quoi ?

\- Te rappelles-tu de Quirrel ? Il ne pouvait pas te toucher, en raison de l'amour que tu portes en toi. Il en va de même pour Voldemort. Il s'est rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait pas te posséder sans éprouver une immense douleur, ton âme est imprégné de l'amour que tu portes à ton entourage. Il a désormais recours à l'Occlumencie contre toi. Je ne t'avais pas prévenu ?

Harry le regardait bouche-bée.

\- N… non…

Soudainement ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

\- Non vous ne me l'aviez pas dit !

Il se leva brusquement et se précipita hors du bureau du directeur.

\- Je reviens vite !, s'écria-t-il en fermant la porte

* * *

Harry se précipita vers la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il fallait qu'il lui parle, qu'il lui explique… Mais il n'eut pas besoin de courir jusque là. Au détour d'un couloir il percuta violemment quelqu'un et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Ginny. Il se releva maladroitement et lui tendit la main mais celle-ci l'ignora et partit en sens inverse.

\- Ginny, attends !

\- Quoi !?, s'exclama Ginny.

Harry hésita. Elle avait l'air furieuse… Mais tant pis, il fallait qu'il lui dise.

\- Dumbledore ne m'avait pas dit, Voldemort ne peut plus me posséder !

\- Et ?

Harry prit son courage à deux mains.

\- Ginny, est-ce que tu veux bien sortir avec moi ?

La rousse le regarda, bouche-bée. Il y eut un grand blanc durant lequel Harry crut mourir d'angoisse. Ginny sembla hésiter avant de prendre finalement sa décision :

\- Harry…

\- Oui ?

\- Je suis désolée Harry mais c'est trop tard.

Il fallut un certain temps pour que l'information arrive au cerveau d'Harry, et encore plus pour qu'il en saisisse le sens.

\- Qu… Quoi… Mais…

Mais Ginny étai déjà partit, et Harry était seul au beau milieu du couloir désert.

\- Mais…

Harry sentit des larmes brûlantes roulées sur ses joues tandis qu'il prenait encore pleinement conscience de ce qui venait de se passer.

 _Elle… Elle a dit… Elle a dit non…_

Harry fit demi-tour et tenta de retrouver son chemin, aveuglé par ses larmes. Il errait sans but, sans avoir aucune idée de l'endroit où il pourrait aller.

 _Ginny…_

Il finit par atterrir près du bureau du directeur et eut toutes les peines du monde à articuler le mot de passe à travers ses sanglots.

Il entra dans le bureau et ne fit pas attention à ce que lui dit Dumbledore. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, ses jambes tremblant trop pour continuer à supporter son poids.

\- Harry ?

La gorge noué par l'émotion, Harry fut incapable de répondre.

\- Harry, calmes-toi. Respire.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Harry se rendit compte qu'effectivement il avait du mal à respirer.

\- Elle… Elle…

\- Je sais Harry. Calmes-toi maintenant.

Harry avait la tête qui tournait. Il ne comprenait qu'un mot sur deux de ce que venait de dire Dumbledore.

\- Elle… Elle… Elle a dit non…

Puis, plus rien. Le trou noir.

* * *

Harry ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

Il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans l'infirmerie. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se rappeler ce qu'il faisait là. Au fur et à mesure que ce qui c'était passé lui revenait en mémoire, son visage se décomposa.

\- Harry ?

Harry se tourna vers Ron et Hermione qui le regardaient avec une expression inquiète.

\- Qu'est… Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

\- Tu t'es évanoui, lui expliqua Ron, à cause de…

\- De Ginny, termina Hermione. Elle est passée te voir.

\- Quoi !?, s'exclama Harry tandis que son cœur faisait un bond dans sa poitrine.

\- Ginny est venue., répéta Hermione. Quand elle a su ce qui c'était passé, après qu'elle t'est mis un râteau. Quand tu t'es réveillé, elle a préféré partir. Elle s'est dit que ce serait plus facile pour toi.

\- Et elle se sent coupable, ajouta Ron. Très coupable.

\- Il faut que je lui parle ! Je… Je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente coupable, elle n'a rien fait, c'est moi qui ai pété les plombs ! Si elle ne m'aime pas, je ne veux pas la forcer, je finirai par m'en remettre…

\- Arrête de toujours ramener la faute sur toi Harry ! Tu es en train de te rendre malade avec cette histoire ! Et évidemment qu'elle t'aime !

Harry se mordit la lèvre.

\- Non, elle ne m'aime pas… Elle m'a repoussé…

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Non sérieux !? Même moi je m'en suis rendu compte !, s'exclama Ron

\- Harry, mets-toi un peu à sa place. Elle tombe amoureuse de toi quand elle a 11 ans, tu lui sauves la vie, elle t'attends pendant 2 ans, puis elle sort avec d'autres gars pour attirer ton attention, tu commences à lui tourner autour, vous vous embrassez, tu la largues sans explication, elle essaye de passer à autre chose, tu lui redemandes de sortir avec toi alors qu'elle commence à peine à s'en remettre, logiquement elle refuse pour ne pas re-souffrir, et elle apprend 30 minutes plus tard que tu es à l'infirmerie tellement ça t'a touché ! Tu comprends bien qu'elle est un peu perdue et qu'elle ne sais plus où elle en est !

Harry tenta d'enregistrer toutes les informations que venait de lui donner Hermione pour finalement arriver à la conclusion suivante :

\- Je dois lui parler ! Où est-elle ?

\- Harry, je ne suis pas sur que Mme Pomfresh…

\- Où est-elle !?, s'écria-t-il

Hermione sembla hésiter.

\- Je pense qu'elle est retournée dans la Salle commune, fit finalement Ron.

Harry lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant avant de filer hors de l'infirmerie.

Il courrait ventre à terre vers la Tour de Gryffondor. Elle l'aimait ! Elle l'aimait !

Il clama le mot de passe avant de se précipiter dans la salle. Ne voyant pas sa chevelure rousse, il fit demi-tour et vit, comme au ralenti, le portrait pivoter pour laisser entrer la jeune fille.

Ils se figèrent tout deux en se faisant face.

Le cœur d'Harry battait à cent à l'heure et son souffle était erratique, conséquence de sa course, de son anxiété et de ses foutues hormones adolescentes qui lui ordonnait de se précipiter vers elle. Mais il n'eut pas besoin de faire le premier pas :

Ginny se jeta dans ses bras, le visage résolu, le regard flamboyant. Alors, sans réfléchir, sans l'avoir prévu, sans se soucier des cinquante personnes qui les regardaient, Harry l'embrassa.

Au bout d'un long moment – il n'avait plus de notion du temps, il pouvait s'être passé une demi-heure ou même plusieurs jours sous un soleil radieux –, ils relâchèrent leur étreinte. Un grand silence s'étai instauré autour d'eux. Puis des sifflets admiratifs retentirent et des gloussements de rire nerveux parcoururent la salle. Harry regarda par-dessus la tête de Ginny. Il vit Dean Thomas, une plume cassé à la main, et Romilda Vane qui paraissait sur le point de jeter quelque chose.

Harry reporta son attention sur le visage rayonnant de sa nouvelle petite amie. Il sourit à Ginny, la resserra contre son cœur et lui murmura doucement à l'oreille :

\- Je t'aime… ma Ginny…

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Harry…

Harry sentit la créature pousser un rugissement de triomphe dans sa poitrine.

Un sourire niais toujours plaqué sur son visage, il montra d'un geste la trou du portrait. Une longue promenade dans le parc semblait tout indiquée.

* * *

Hermione se dépêcha de rentrer dans la Salle commune. Il était déjà minuit !Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer et avait dépassé le couvre-feu en traînant à la bibliothèque ! Et Mme Pince qui ne l'avait pas rappelée à l'ordre !

En traversant la pièce déserte pour rejoindre son dortoir, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait vide :

Devant la cheminée maintenant éteinte, le tout récent couple dormait profondément, Ginny blottie contre le torse d'Harry qui l'avait prise dans ses bras, sa tête reposant sur la chevelure flamboyante de sa petite-amie. Ils avaient l'air si paisibles, si heureux… Si amoureux…

Hermione sourit largement dans l'obscurité. Tout allait bien…

… pour le moment.

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chap vous a plut !_

 _Je vous dis rendez-vous dans deux semaines pour l'épilogue ! (pas de réseau au ski)_


	18. Epilogue

_Salut à tous !_

 _Voici l'épilogue, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, même si il est un peu plus court que les autres chapitres._

 _Pour le chapitre d'avant, le premier extrait était le premier baiser d'Harry et Ginny dans le Prince de Sang-mêlé, et la phrase « Tout allait bien » est la dernière phrase de Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Epilogue**

Le Poudlard Express traversait la Grande-Bretagne, réduisant peu à peu le temps qu'il restait aux étudiants pour s'amuser et dire adieu à leurs amis avant les 2 mois de vacances d'été.

Harry regardait par la fenêtre, pensif, le paysage défiler tandis qu'il enlaçait tendrement sa petite amie. Il soupira.

Tant de choses s'étaient passées depuis leur premier baiser. Il avait retrouvé le moral, il avait continué à chercher le moyen pour vaincre Voldemort. C'était elle qui lui avait suggéré l'utilisation du Felix Felicis pour récupérer le souvenir de Slughorn. Sans elle, il n'aurait jamais découvert les Horcruxes.

Les Horcruxes. Il eut l'impression que le faux médaillon de RAB se mettait à brûler autour de son cou, comme pour lui signaler sa présence. Tout son avenir était flou, incertain. Il devait les trouver, les détruire. Sauver le monde. Encore du temps de sa vie qu'il sacrifierait à cette satanée prophétie qui lui pourrissait l'existence. Et Dumbledore… Dumbledore parti, Harry se sentait plus seul que jamais, malgré le soutien de ses proches.

Ron et Hermione avait décidé de l'accompagner dans sa quête. Ils l'avaient prévenu : ils formaient un trio inséparable et seraient toujours là pour lui. Il leur avait parlé des Horcruxes, à eux. Harry avait en effet fait le choix de ne pas le révéler à Ginny, malgré ce que ce mensonge lui coûtait. Elle ne saurait rien, ne voudrait pas donc l'accompagner et serait en sécurité.

En sécurité ! Comment pouvait-elle être en sécurité, alors qu'elle était la personne la plus chère aux yeux du Survivant, l'Élu, celui qui devrait affronter Voldemort et mettre tous ceux qu'ils aimaient en danger !?

Il avait essayé de la protéger ! Il avait voulu rompre, mais elle l'avait convaincu d'y renoncer. Elle ne se rendait sûrement pas compte de l'emprise qu'elle avait sur lui, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de s'en servir en toute inconscience.

* * *

 _ **FLASH-BACK : Après l'enterrement.**_

 _Harry essuya rageusement les larmes sur ses joues tandis que ceux venu rendre un dernier hommage au grand sorcier qu'était Albus Dumbledore partaient peu à peu, ne réalisant pas entièrement ce que représentait cette disparition._

 _Plus rien ne retenait Voldemort désormais. Ils étaient tous en danger de mort._

 _Ginny se leva et sans un mot, prit Harry dans ses bras, n'ayant pas besoin de paroles pour comprendre sa douleur et sa peine._

 _\- Ginny…, commença Harry, il faut que je te parle…_

 _Ginny acquiesça mais Harry avait vu son regard se voiler en entendant ses mots. Elle savait. Encore une fois elle avait su lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Mais Harry n'avait pas le choix : son bonheur et son amour passait après la sécurité de Ginny._

 _Il avait déjà essayé de rompre pour la protéger. Il l'avait amèrement regretté. Cette fois-ci, il lui expliquerait tout, pour qu'elle comprenne son sacrifice._

 _Ensemble, ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le lac. Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Harry. Ils avaient passé tellement de temps enlacés dans l'ombre des arbres, à chahuter, à s'embrasser…_

 _Ce temps là était révolu. Il devait le faire. Il devait être fort._

 _Finalement, Ginny s'arrêta et se planta face à lui._

 _\- Je t'écoutes._

 _Harry essaya de ressortir le petit discours qu'il avait préparé, en vain. Il avait définitivement tout oublié. Il allait devoir improviser._

 _\- Ginny… Je t'aime… Je… je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi… Mais je veux que tu continues à vivre… Alors…_

 _Harry était incapable de continuer sa phrase, l'émotion le submergeant._

 _\- Alors tu veux rompre, termina Ginny, avec un sourire triste. Je savais que tu voudrais faire ça, pour de stupides et nobles raisons._

 _Harry acquiesça._

 _\- L'année prochaine je… je devrais partir. Je ne sais pas où, je ne sais pas quand. Ron et Hermione vont venir. Promets moi que tu feras attention à toi._

 _\- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça non ?_

 _Harry eut un léger sourire._

 _\- Tu sais Harry… j'ai toujours été amoureuse de toi. J'ai toujours gardé espoir. Et je t'aime Harry. On sera plus fort ensemble._

 _Il était tellement sûr de sa décision ! Comment diable faisait-elle pour ébranler toutes ses convictions en quelques phrases !?_

 _\- Ginny… Je…Je…_

 _\- Chhhhhhut…, murmura doucement Ginny en posant sa main sur sa joue._

 _\- Comment… fais-tu pour ne… ne jamais pleurer ?_

 _\- J'ai 6 frères. Disons que ça m'a appris à garder mes émotions pour moi si je ne voulais pas passer pour la petite sœur fragile._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi Gin' ?_

 _\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'essayer de le savoir, répondit la rousse en haussant les épaules_

 _Harry acquiesça, mettant toutes ses bonnes résolutions de côté. Elle avait gagné._

 _\- Je ne t'empêcherais pas d'aller vaincre Tu-Sais-Qui. Je me doutais que ça finirait comme ça. Tu ne seras jamais heureux si tu ne sauves pas une fois le monde. C'est peut-être ce qui me plaît tant chez toi. Je veux juste pouvoir te soutenir en étant à tes côtés._

 _Harry ne put retenir un sanglot et la prit dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser tendrement._

 _Il avait échoué. Mais à cet instant cela n'avait plus d'importance._

* * *

\- Pensif ?, demanda Ginny, sortant son petit ami de ses souvenirs.

\- Un peu., répondit-il évasivement.

\- A cause de Rogue ?, insista-t-elle, voyant que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond

Harry se crispa légèrement à la mention de ce traître.

\- Non. Je… Je repensais à l'enterrement…

\- Oh…

Il y eut un léger blanc.

\- Gin'… quoique qu'il arrive, je veux que tu saches que je… je

La jeune fille sembla comprendre et se blottit dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Moi aussi…

Le train arriva à destination.

Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione descendirent ensemble du Poudlard Express. Ils se promirent de rester en contact par les temps qui couraient, de prendre des nouvelles des uns des autres.

\- Et surveillez votre courrier, ajouta Ron, pour recevoir les faire-parts pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur.

\- On le ferra, répondit tendrement Hermione en souriant au rouquin.

Leur relation s'était nettement amélioré, surtout depuis que Ron et Lavande avait décidé à grand renfort de cris et de larmes d'en rester là. Harry gardait l'espoir qu'ils finissent un jour par se rendre compte qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

Hermione prit congé pour rejoindre ses parents après avoir salué M. et Mme Weasley. Harry se dirigea vers l'oncle Vernon qui l'attendait en fulminant.

\- Attends !, s'écria Ginny en le retenant par le bras.

Sans un mot, elle le prit dans ses bras. Harry la serra contre son cœur et releva doucement son menton de sa main, avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Ce fut un baiser merveilleux, à la fois doux et intense, malgré une léger amertume dû à la perspective d'adieux.

Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, à bout de souffle, un regard leur suffit pour exprimer tous ce qu'ils voulaient se dire, la peine qu'ils ressentaient à l'idée d'être séparé et la joie qu'ils conservaient de se savoir l'un à l'autre. Cela dura un millième de secondes, avant qu'Harry ne se retourne pour affronter la colère de l'oncle Vernon et la perspective de mois de dur labeur à la recherche d'artefacts de magie noire.

Mais malgré tout, il se sentait bien. Il avait trouvé sa moitié, la part de lui-même qui lui manquait.

Oui, on pouvait dire que Harry Potter était heureux.

* * *

 _Et voilà… C'est fini…_

 _Je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir pu écrire cette fanfiction et je veux remercier tous ceux qui l'ont lu jusqu'au bout, tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, tous ceux qui m'ont suivi ou mit en favori._

 _Merci merci merci merci merci beaucoup !_

 _J'ai commencé à écrire une nouvelle fanfiction. Je ne sais pas encore quand je vais la poster, je vais essayer de le faire pour le 19 ou le 26 mars (dans 2 ou 3 semaines). Si vous pouviez aller jeter un œil, se serait vraiment chouette !_

 _Encore une fois, merci à tous !_


End file.
